


Bittersweet Silence

by oshjoshmgosh



Series: Bittersweet Silence [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood Magic, Dark Stiles, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Mrs. Geyer is terrifying, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall is a Good Alpha, Slow Burn, Theo is not a douche, fine maybe a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 51,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshjoshmgosh/pseuds/oshjoshmgosh
Summary: Ever since Scott exiled Stiles, Beacon Hills has been...calm. The sudden death of the Dread Doctors by a mysterious figure signals the beginning of a reprieve none of them ever expected. With so little terror being passed around, the pack finally has a chance to relax and grow as a unit.First in a potential series. Tags and errors updated frequently.





	1. Redemption

Liam was on his way out of the school when a terrified scream carried his name from a distance. Turning toward the scream, his eyebrows popped up at the image of Theo Raeken barreling toward him like the devil was on his heels. Dropping his lacrosse gear – he had stayed late to practice taking a shot out of a flip – he reached out his hands to catch the chimera by his shoulders.

“Don’t just stand there!” Theo tugged him back into the school, slipping free of his hands and banging through the doors when Liam didn’t move fast enough. “Run!” The naked fear in his voice was enough to move his feet; Theo was never afraid of anything! Uncertain, sure. Wary, absolutely. But Liam could not think of a time he had seen or heard honest fear from the older boy.

“Theo, what’s going on?” he shouted, chasing through the school. They slammed the doors to the Men’s Locker room wide open before crashing against some lockers that were out of sight from any entrance. The heavy _click_ of the locker room doors falling shut was unsettling against the backdrop of Theo's panting.

“What the hell, Raeken?”

“He's gonna kill me!”

“What? Who?”

“Him!” Theo's eyes were wild as they turned on Liam, the betas hackles rising in response. “He killed the Doctors, and I’m next!”

“Doctors? As in-"

“He just appeared and started ripping them apart.” Theo continued over Liam’s question. “With all they know, all their power…he just…they were nothing.”

“Theo, what are you-" Theo’s shriek cut him off as the lights in the locker room blinked out. Claws dropped from Liam’s fingers and he growled lowly, eyes glowing as he sought out the threat. He flinched as Theo’s hand grabbed the back of his shirt, the normally stoic chimera trembling.

“Please don’t kill me.”

“Fight, dammit!” Liam angrily threw Theo's hand off and glared. “Fight, because you dragged me into this and I don’t plan on dying because of you!”

“Do not fear, little beta.” Liam barked out a yelp at the soft, menacing voice that sounded around the room. Dark tendrils were creeping along the walls and ceiling from a deep shadow, their source hidden from Liam’s eyes. “You are innocent. You will not die this day.” Theo snarled, terrified, and crouched behind Liam. His own heart was pounding hard enough in his chest that he was sure Theo could feel it from behind him.

“I won’t let you kill Theo! He hasn’t done anything!”

“Oh, you poor little puppy. Your naivety would almost be cute, if it weren’t so dangerous.“

“It doesn’t matter!” Theo howled from behind Liam, claws fisting in his shirt again. “The Doctors are dead! It’s done, I can be good! I can help them!”

“Just go away! We'll watch out for Theo!”

The dark tendrils lanced away from the walls at Liam's words, faster than either boy could react. A single tendril wrapped around his waist and tore him away from Theo, slamming his back into a locker and holding him fast. He flailed and clawed to no avail, the dark tendril gave no impression that his claws or struggles had any effect.

Several other tentacles struck through Theo, piercing his chest and back while others tangled around his ankles, wrists and neck, drawing him spread eagle in the middle of the air. Liam roared as Theo let out a strangled cry, eyes screwed shut tight.

“Theo!!” Liam cried, struggling in vain against the single bond holding him. What on earth had this kind of power?!

“Stop it!” Liam cried, renewing his struggle against the single tentacle that held him easily around the waist. “Stop, let him go!”

“You do not even know what he has done, do you?” The voice crooned gently in his ears, a dark figure materializing in front of him. He lashed out with a claw, but it missed as the figure was suddenly barely out of reach.

“He would have you all killed.” The voice had lost most of the power behind it, now just a whisper in Liam's ear. Theo coughed out blood and gagged as the tendril around his neck squeezed, his face a deep, unhealthy red. “He was going to twist you, torment you, until you killed Scott. Then he was going to kill you to become the alpha.”

Liam trembled as the figure glided closer to him, anger and fear pulsing through him. He had no trouble believing the words to be true; Theo had never seemed like the most trustworthy character, despite his charm. But watching the tentacles torture and crucify the boy before him, Liam had a hard time justifying doing nothing.

“Please.” Liam whispered. “Just let us go. We'll take care of him, keep him from doing anything. Just...Don't kill him.” The figure stared at Liam in silence for several tense seconds before turning to Theo. A raised hand caused one of the tendrils to wriggle around, visibly twisting itself in his insides as he screamed. Then he gasped and his eyes popped open wide, mouth frozen in an 'O'.

“You feel that, Theo? That right there? That's your heart. Or rather, the heart that your dear sister gave you after you killed her. It's your last chance given physical form. Are you going to waste your last chance?”

“N-no. Please. I swear.” Theo's words were barely audible through the strangling tentacle.

"We'll see. Deliver the Doctors' heads to Scott McCall. Tell him the truth of what you are, what you have done. Beg him for your life.” The tendrils holding Theo in the air slithered away, dropping him unceremoniously to the ground as they retreated along the walls into the darkness. He coughed, thick blood falling from his lips to the ground as he gasped on the floor, broken.

Broken but alive.

Liam tensed up as the figure turned back to him. “He lives on your grace. Any ill that comes from this is on your head.” Liam blinked as figure and tendrils were suddenly gone, the lights returning and illuminating the locker room. He let out a heavy breath and slid to the floor, taking in the crying and trembling Theo in a pool of his own blood.

They had to go find Scott.

***

Silence reigned over the group as they all stared at Theo, the chimera kneeling before Scott with his head bowed after recounting his deeds and plans under the Dread Doctors. Their bloody helmets rested against a nearby tree, standing silent witness to their demise.

“I vote we kill him. He deserves it, and we can't trust him.” Malia spoke candidly, her voice easy. She seemed like Theo's death would mean little to her. Liam knew that could very easily be the truth.

“You exiled Stiles for less than what Theo has done.” Corey stated quietly. Scott flinched.

“You didn't even know Stiles, Corey. Shove off.” Liam barked. Mason looked about to tell Liam off for his harsh words against his boyfriend, but Scott spoke quietly, cutting them off.

“Stiles will...Stiles isn't here, and Theo hasn't actually done anything to us. Plans are different than actions. And all of his plans are ruined with the Dread Doctors gone.”

“So you're just gonna forgive him and let him into the pack? Scott, that's insane!” No one argued Malia's point for several seconds. Scott spoke quietly into the silence once again.

“We can't just kill him. And he doesn't have anywhere else he can go.” Theo sat quietly, head bowed as everyone looked at one another over his head. He had not said a word since he finished baring his soul to the pack.

“I...I told the...guy, the one who...Did that,” Liam gestured at the bloody helmets weakly. “I told him I would take responsibility for Theo. Let's give him a chance, now that he doesn't have the Doctors controlling him. If he betrays us…I’ll kill him myself.” Scott looked up at him and held his eyes for several seconds while the others watched quietly.

Finally, Scott nodded.

The meeting dispersed shortly afterward with everyone heading in their own directions. Liam and Theo made their way to Theo’s blue truck, Liam throwing his bag in the back. They drove to Liam’s place in silence, neither really knowing what to say. Theo finally broke as they pulled up to Liam’s house, the beta reaching for the door handle.

“Liam…” Theo trailed off, Liam turning away from the door. Theo’s eyes were closed as he inhaled and exhaled, looking up at last. “Thanks. For saving me, For convincing…well, everyone not to kill me.” Uncertain how to respond, Liam shrugged.

Truth be told, he was not sure how he felt about Theo at that moment. The guy had been planning to betray and kill them all! Well, just him and Scott, but probably everyone else too eventually. Knowing about the plans did not make them real, however, and Theo had seemed like a pretty okay guy until that day! Liam was struggling to reconcile his knowledge with his feelings, which were telling him Theo could be a good friend.

Unwilling to part without saying anything, Liam asked “So, where are you staying these days? Parents?”

He was met with silence.

Theo’s face had gone blank, and he turned a smirk on the younger beta. “Trying to keep tabs is one thing, but stalking is another entirely.” He growled and turned to fully face the infuriating chimera.

“I just want to know if I have to worry about you killing your family, or just random alphas you find.” He almost enjoyed the flash of hurt that flickered across Theo's face, but his conscience berated him for it.

“Fine, no. I’m not living with them. Happy? I haven’t had a family to kill for about ten years. So go on, enjoy your mom's dinner without fear. No plans to kill anyone tonight. Probably just passing out in the bed of my truck at some campground.”

The words hit him harder than anything he could have anticipated. Theo had no family? He knew the boy had been a pawn of the Dread Doctors….but so had Corey, and he had parents! So had Tracy, Josh, and all the other chimeras!

It only took a second of stunned staring before Liam shook his head, decision made. He turned and threw the door open and turned back to look at Theo.

“Grab your stuff, I’m not letting you sleep in your truck.” He almost laughed as Theo’s eyes widened comically, just a brief flicker before his typical smirk was back in place.

“I think I can take care of myself, thanks. Besides, aren’t you worried I'll kill _your_ parents, or something?” Liam scoffed and hopped out onto the ground.

“It wasn’t an offer, it was an order. I have to watch out for you, and I can’t do that if you’re gallivanting off wherever you can find a parking spot.”

He considered it settled when Theo pulled the keys from the ignition. Theo grabbed his duffelbag and Liam waited for him to round the front of the truck. As they stepped forward, he stuck out a leg and shoved, tripping the chimera into the grass.

“Threaten my parents again and I’ll make you wish I hadn’t defended you.”

“Too late.”

***

Theo watched in silence as Liam laid a futon down next to his bed, wrapping a sheet over the top and tossing down a pile of blankets.

Liam’s parents had been easy enough to convince. Telling them he was too old to be a ward of the state, but still in high school was true enough. He could retrieve his forged documents, and the people he had listed as his parents were certainly dead, so he had not even had to lie about more than the timeline.

“It’s not great, but it beats your truck.” He scoffed.

“Nothing beats my truck. That thing is older than you are!”

“I don’t think that helps your case.” His lips lifted at the smirk Liam gave, an easy smile that he twisted into a smirk of his own.

“So do you invite all the people who try to kill you to sleep with you? Cause I gotta say, it could be a great redemption plan. Especially if you shared a bed.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, enjoying when Liam feigned a gag and screwed up his face in disgust.

“Ew, no! Who would even do that!”

“Well, I’m not sure how else you guys are still alive so…” he trailed off, toeing off his shoes and settling onto his ‘bed.’

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“It means you guys are soft, and I honestly don’t know how you all didn’t get yourselves killed long ago.

“You’re a puppy,” he ignored the scowl Liam put on and continued listing faults. “Scott and Kira are too nice and could never hurt anyone. Malia at least wanted to kill me, so she’s fine I guess, but she’s pretty new herself!”

“Well…” Liam trailed off, clearly uncomfortable. If he had an actual answer though, Theo wanted to hear it. He waited.

“Before Malia, we had Stiles. He was paranoid and smart and usually was able to figure out how to stop whoever was targeting us before they finished the job. Or Derek, a born-wolf I have only met once. He was scary.”

“Stiles? Stiles Stilinski? _He's_ who you're crediting for being alive? What the hell happened, and why isn't he here now? You guys mentioned him being exiled.” Liam sighed and pulled himself up to sit against the headboard.

“He...went dark. I don't really know all of it. I guess he got possessed, and Scott fixed him, but not all the way. He killed someone who was after us, instead of Scott's usual method of talking them into submission. Then...then we went to Mexico. That was a disaster from start to finish.

“This were-jaguar lady named Kate had kidnapped Scott and turned him into a...a Berserker. He almost killed all of us. She had also turned Derek into a kid so he couldn't help. Stiles...Stiles did something. I didn't understand most of it, but...I still have nightmares about that night.”

“What did he do that could scare you that much?”

“He tore Kate apart.” Liam closed his eyes and breathed for a moment. Whatever was running through his mind clearly hurt, and Theo wondered if he had ever actually talked about this before. “He...he just got fed up of everything that was happening, and gave in to whatever darkness he was still carrying around, and it...gave him all sorts of powers, I guess. He ripped the Berserker helmet off Scott and broke whatever spell he was under, cut himself up and then crushed the skull helmet with his bare hands.

“We all heard a scream at that point, and Stiles left us there to pick up after ourselves.

“I walked outside and saw Stiles standing over a woman, her hands and feet staked into the ground with big shards of bone from the helmet. She had cuts all over her body, and they weren't healing. Derek was...laying nearby in a circle of blood. Her blood.

“I watched as Stiles cut her apart. I couldn't do anything, it's like I was under a spell.” He spit the words angrily, face twisted in a grimace. “He cut her apart, painted the ground around Derek with her blood and made patterns and shapes with her limbs and flesh and organs. She screamed and begged the whole time, and Stiles looked like he couldn't even hear her.” Liam shivered and Theo held his breath against the images. He had seen the Doctors do some pretty dark stuff...But what Liam was describing sounded like blood magic. Not even they had messed with that.

“I closed my eyes when he cut her throat. Scott and the girls came out of the church then, and I opened my eyes to find Derek laying on the ground, an adult once again. Stiles was staring off into space a little ways away, and Kate was dead on the ground.”

“How did Scott handle that?”

“He didn't. He ignored it until we got back to Beacon Hills. We all went home, and Stiles disappeared. Scott told us when Malia asked that he had exiled Stiles for what he did. The Dread Doctors have been the first thing to really bother us at all since then.” Liam fell silent and Theo did not speak into the quiet, content to sit there and think.

Liam’s mom calling them for dinner spared either having to deal with the silence very long. He greatly enjoyed the meal, and thoroughly thanked Mr. and Mrs. Geyer for their hospitality once again. It helped that he was actually content, and not worried about where he was going to stay, or how he was going to survive the next day, or the day after that.

He wondered at how much lighter he felt without the Doctors breathing down his neck, in spite of everything else that had happened.

As they dressed and settled down to sleep, Theo could practically feel Liam’s nerves. The acrid scent - akin to salty vomit – permeated the room, so he figured he’d at least try and settle some of the beta's fears.

“I meant what I said, Liam. Back at the school.”

“What are you talking about?”

“About being good. Helping you guys. And you should know that I wouldn't hurt your parents.” Liam snorted, but the cloying scent had already begun to fade so he would consider his attempt successful.

“Yeah, because I would believe anything you said now.”

“Oh, you should absolutely not trust me. If you trusted me, I wouldn't trust you because it would just mean you're an idiot.” He continued over the werewolf's building rage. “But you can trust my self interest.”

“Oh, well that's okay then. As long as it serves you, you won't hurt us.” Theo chuckled, smiling in the darkness.

“Is there anything more powerful that would convince you? Think about it. Use all three of your brain cells and think. What could I gain from hurting you now?”

“I don't know, you're the evil mastermind!” a small tendril of regret uncurled in his stomach. He wished he were an evil mastermind.

“Hardly. I'm a good actor. Pretty much everything else is from the Dread Doctors. They made all the plans, told me who to get close to, how to execute each step. I just did what I was told to survive and get stronger.

“But I'll save you a headache, I'm sure you're not used to plotting.” He smiled again at the growl rumbling from Liam's chest. It was so easy to rile up the little beta! “I wanted to kill you and Scott for the alpha powers so that I could kill the Doctors and have a real pack. I just want a real life, now. It's really all I ever wanted. It's...It's why they took me in the first place. I was weak and sick, and they made me better.

“Your pack may not like me, but I'm reasonably confident that if I make myself useful, you guys will let me hang around and protect me.”

“Why are you telling me this? Why should I even believe you?”

“I told you. It's self serving. The Doctors are dead, so that's most of my problems gone right there. Your parents are saints and basically offered me a home, food and family without batting an eye. That's pretty much everything else. The only thing really missing now is the pack. Somehow, you guys have this territory under control and reasonably safe.”

“Except for the guy who killed the Doctors.”

“I don't know, Scott seemed pretty unconcerned about him to me.”

“Wait...what? What are you talking about?”

“Liam...I can't tell if you're serious. Are you serious?”

“Yes! What do you mean?!” He sighed. Of course Liam was serious. How could he _not_ have noticed Scott's lack of reaction? They tell him about a dark figure who slaughtered the Doctors and strung him up like a doll, all without even trying, and Scott just blinks. He blinks, and asks what they plan to do with him. How did Liam miss that?

“Scott didn't care about that guy. I'd be willing to bet money that Scott knows exactly who it is and what they want.”

“Scott wouldn't do that! There's no way he would let someone like that just roam free!” Theo sighed again, blowing his bangs out of his eyes.

“Whatever you say, beta-dearest. He's your alpha. Not gonna try to convince you you're wrong, you'll probably think it's some plot to get you to turn against Scott.” Liam growled again, sitting up in bed and flashing his eyes at Theo.

“You're so easy to rile up.” He quipped with a smile. “But seriously, don't believe me. It's not like I care. But you can go to sleep. I'll still be here, your parents will be fine. Honestly, after how easy they're making all of this for me? I'd happily take a bullet or two just to stay on their good side. Self interest, Baby Wolf. So rest easy.” Liam growled and dropped back down onto his pillow, rolling around to find a comfortable position.

After Liam had been still for almost a full minute, Theo smirked. Liam was more fun to torment than anyone he had met in a long time.

“Goodnight, honey.”

He chuckled as a pillow smacked him in the face. He pulled it down tucked it against his chest, curling up around it. He breathed, and was surprised to find that Liam's scent was actually rather pleasant up close. He shrugged mentally and snuggled further into his blankets.

“I'm keeping this.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this marks the beginning of the main fic, Bittersweet Silence. It's still very much a work in progress, so I'll aim to make each chapter more or less a standalone piece that connect together to form a broader story. I hate reading unfinished works because more often than not they never get finished. But I figured I'd post this anyway. Feel free to share ideas, If I end up incorporating any into the story I'll be sure to drop your name in the notes!


	2. Roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm trying to write this in the Third Person Limited perspective, which means you only get to see how one person views the world at a time. Most people tend to write in Third Person Omniscient, or some variation of it, because it's a lot easier to keep things coherent when you can read all the relevant details from any character as needed. That said, if you feel like you're not getting the full picture right away, it's intentional. It's hard to write in TPL, but it's more fun for me to read. Let me know how you think I'm doing with that, and if you have any thoughts about how I can improve!  
> This is the first unfinished story I've ever shared, so I want it to be good for you ;)

Fiona Geyer sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as a dull _thud_ sounded from upstairs.

“Can you not?”

“It's my room, jackass!”

“That doesn't mean you can throw your shit on my bed!”

What had ever possessed her to let Theo stay in Liam's room? He could sleep on the couch, could he not? It would not be that bad, keeping quiet in the mornings before she left for work, being quiet on weekends to let him sleep in...

Another _thud_ made its way to her ears, followed by a muffled complaint.

“Boys,” she raised her voice, “If you can't control yourselves then at least go outside where you won't break anything!”

“You heard your mom, _control yourself, Liam_.”

“You want control? How about I control my foot right up your ass!”

Fiona sighed and took a deep sip of her coffee, focusing on the pain of it scalding her tongue. Counting to ten, she blocked out the light scuffle she heard until the door to the back yard slammed shut. Furrowing her eyebrows, she took another fortifying breath and set down her coffee.

“This is why I only had one child.” She lifted herself slowly to her feet. “An only child can't get into fights with themselves, and if they do then there are deeper issues to be worked on.” She turned and rolled her shoulders, composing herself and mentally preparing herself to act like a mom, even if only one of the boys was hers. After living with them for a week, Theo had wormed his way into her heart, so she felt less guilt about treating him like her child. Keeping her eyes trained on the floor in preparation to yell, she opened the back door and lifted her face to the boys.

Only to find them _actually_ beating each other up.

She watched in stunned silence as Liam ducked Theo's fist and threw his own into the older boy's nose, only for Theo to rebound quickly and tackle him into the grass. The two were hurling insults as they fought, but none of the words reached her ears. She would think to be grateful of that fact later.

“Liam! Theo! I...I cannot...! You both stop fighting right now!” Theo jumped to his feet and leaped away from her son faster than she would have thought possible, eyes downcast and fists clenched at his sides. He lifted a fist to wipe at his upper lip and snorted, spitting blood out of his mouth. Liam did the same before standing, glaring at Theo with undisguised anger.

“Come here, right now!” The pair quietly made their way to stand in front of her. Theo tensely cleaned himself up as he walked, eyes trained on the ground and bangs covering his face. Liam made no efforts to improve his condition, glaring at Theo the entire time he made his way over to their patio. When his glare garnered no attention, he cursed quietly to himself and shook out his shoulders, popped his neck and looked at her, quirking his lips in an apologetic smile.

“I do not even...What do you have to say for yourselves?!” Liam looked over at Theo, who had yet to lift his eyes from the ground. She could see his shoulders trembling slightly, and his fists were still clenched tight enough to whiten his knuckles. She noticed Liam's smile fade as he took in the same thing, her son sighing heavily.

“It's fine, Mom. We...we weren't really even fighting about anything. We just...felt like it. We were...we were playing.” Her eyes widened in disbelief at the words.

“Playing! I haven't seen a fight that brutal since two drunken frat boys I went to school with learned the other cheated with his girlfriend!” Liam's face turned red and he huffed out a breath like this was the most inconvenient conversation he'd ever had.

“Mom, I promise, everything's fine. Theo and I are gonna go back up to our room and clean up, then we'll come back down for breakfast.” His face grew progressively redder the longer he spoke, as if speaking their course aloud were deeply embarrassing for some reason. “You told us to go outside so we didn't break the house.”

“I was joking! I didn't know you were actually going to go beat each other up!” Her Mom-voice was growing weaker, and she knew it. Theo's silent and hidden face was almost as disconcerting as her son's insistence that they were fine. She had never known Liam to back down from his anger so easily, and she honestly did not know what to do with this lack of rage and upset. Kicking and screaming and clawing after the other party she had dealt with. This quiet embarrassment was new.

Shaking her head, she gave up her stern mask and sighed quietly. She stepped forward to within arm's reach of Theo, hesitating when he visibly tensed up. She noticed Liam tense up beside him, but she chose to ignore both of them. She set a gentle hand on Theo's shoulder and plucked a blade of grass from his messed up hair. Fingers gentle, she tilted his chin up to look at her, turning his face from side to side to look for any damage or wounds that would need more than a wet towel to fix.

Surprisingly, he was just as handsome and unblemished – except for some dirt and smeared blood – as if there had been no fight at all. Huh. Perhaps they really had not meant to hurt each other, and her eyes had deceived her. She ignored the fear she could see in Theo's eyes as she examined him, keeping her face soft, but crushing any pity that was trying to take root. She knew what he was thinking.

He had been in a fight with her darling angel, so of course she would take Liam's side first and kick him out. Kick out the stray she had been nice enough to invite into her home, feed with her own food, give a bed to, who had repaid her by hurting her only child.

Fiona restrained a sigh and turned to Liam, tilting his face back and forth to look for damage, finding the exact same amount of nothing.

“We're fine, Mom.” She caught the almost-concerned gaze Liam threw the other boy, who had yet to even breathe too heavily. “Can we go clean up?” She turned and waved them inside with huff.

“Go. Try not to kill each other fighting over a wash cloth, we've got several.” Liam shot her a grin as he passed. Theo was walking sedately past her, fists still clenched and shoulders tight. When Liam turned and his friend wasn't immediately behind him, her son huffed and stomped back, shoving him forward into the house in front of him. Theo stumbled slightly but caught himself, and she watched him shove Liam back, hands falling loose to his side while they jostled each other out of sight.

Raising her eyes to the sky, she breathed. She was losing her touch. Maybe her husband would know how to handle this new situation unfolding under their noses.

***

His parents cornered him that night while Theo was showering. He had gone downstairs for a drink, intending to run right back up to his computer, when his step-dad called him into the other room. Blowing his bangs out of his eyes, he took his water with him and dropped into the chair, subtly examining the scents permeating the room.

Hot irritation was the most prevalent. Worry, a wet, sour smell, was another one. Under those were a confusing jumble that he could not quite name, all layered over the typical scents the four of them left behind by moving in and out and touching everything in the room. Dr. Geyer's heart was steady, but it was pulsing louder than Liam would have expected, a little faster than normal. The worry was his, then. His mother bore a sad, kind expression that he had learned to hate over the years. It meant she did not know what to do with him, that she felt helpless because of him. A spike of irritation washed through him at that, quickly crushed as he took a gulp of his water.

He would fix whatever this was. Theo was worried their little scuffle would get him kicked out. Sure, he had not said the words, and his scent and heart were stupidly unhelpful. But Liam had seen his face when his mom sent them inside that morning. A whole day of not being kicked out, or yelled at, seemed to have helped calm him down, but Liam was sure the fear was still there.

After all, he knew he would be terrified of getting kicked out were their positions reversed.

“What's up, guys? What'd you need?” he would play it cool. He could do this. Nothing had happened anyway. They were just...being themselves, except this time his mom had seen. Just because she had never seen it, did not mean it was a big deal. It was fine. His step-dad was the one to respond, clicking off his phone and dropping it into his lap to make eye contact.

“I heard you and Theo had a fight this morning.” Liam huffed out a breath and rolled his eyes. “No, Liam, don't roll your eyes. Fiona said it looked like you two were really going at it! Now, I like Theo. He seems like a good kid, and we want this house to be a safe place for both of you. So why don't you tell us what you were fighting about so we can resolve this like adults?”

Liam watched his step-dad for two seconds before doing the same for his mom, inhaling and then exhaling. He set his water on the coffee table and dropped into the chair like his strings had been cut.

“It was nothing. Like, actually nothing. Nothing caused it, there's nothing to fix.”

“Then why did you go outside and start wailing on each other?” Liam shrugged. “There's gotta be a reason, Liam. There's always been a reason before.” He wrinkled his nose in agitation, not liking where his step-dad was trying to go with this. He smoothed his face out and shook his head.

“This wasn't an IED thing, I swear. That is...that kind of anger is hot, it's consuming. It clouds my brain and makes it so I can't think of anything else but hurting someone, or something. This wasn't that.” He watched his parent's shoulders sag slightly in relief, but the scents and their expressions remained the same.

“So then what? We just want to help, Liam. I promise.”

“There's nothing to help!” he huffed as he realized that came out louder than he wanted it to. He did not want to raise his voice for this, thinking being calm would get his parents to leave it alone better than anything else. “There isn't anything wrong. It's just...” he trailed off, hating how it would sound, but not having any other words to use. “It's just how we are. We do that sometimes. We joke, we mock. We get on each other's nerves, start fighting. We throw some punches, roll around, blow off steam. Then...then we're fine.”

He dropped his eyes to the carpet and grabbed his water to take another drink. Neither of his parents were saying anything, clearly unsure of how to proceed. He pretended not to see them looking at each other for several seconds, holding a silent conversation with their eyebrows. The shower turned off and he set his cup down loud enough to draw their attention back to him.

“Can you guys just...Ignore it?” He charged ahead as Dr. Geyer's eyebrows popped and he opened his mouth incredulously. “Please? I...I need it. I know you're gonna say it's not a healthy form of expression or whatever, but it helps. It's nice to have someone that it's okay to blow up on, that I can hit who will hit me back, that I can fight with without worrying about really hurting. That I can fight with without worrying about scaring them away.”

Silence rang out over the house, even from upstairs. He winced, knowing Theo had heard at least those words and trying not to think about how badly he would get teased for them. He raised hesitant eyes to watch his parents, pleading with them silently to just let it go. Dr. Geyer's face was drawn in concern and confusion, while his mom was unreadable. She had put on the face that meant she was deep in thought and wanted no one else to have even the slightest clue to what she was thinking. Liam hated that face, especially because it was so complete it even masked the scent of her emotions. It was like she was stepping away from the world and into her own universe while she thought, her body becoming an unfeeling, empty machine that was impossible for even a werewolf to read.

A _thud_ from upstairs broke the silence in the room. “Ouch, fuck.” Liam snorted quietly, grateful for the interruption. There was no way Theo had actually hurt himself, so it was clearly just his way of breaking the tension. Eavesdropping jackass.

Tension broken, his step-dad sighed. “We'll talk about your...management techniques some other time. Maybe you should spend some more time on lacrosse.” Liam snorted louder and stood up with his water.

“If I spend any more time on lacross, you'll never see me again. Coach is insane.” Dr. Geyer stood up and held out an arm for a side-hug, which Liam easily gave. His mom wrapped her arms around him properly, igniting warmth in his chest. It was nice, knowing he had parents who loved him despite his problems.

“Love you, kid. Despite the grey hairs you give me, you're a good kid. Theo is too.”

“I promise we won't break anything in the house. Or on each other.” He smiled as both adults shook their heads. Dr. Geyer waved him away and he happily bounded up the stairs. In his room, Theo was laying on his futon with a book held above his face. His eyes flickered briefly to Liam in acknowledgement.

“Everything good in paradise?” Liam rolled his eyes.

“We're fine. Not even in any trouble. Like I said.” Theo chuffed out a laugh. He rolled his eyes right back.

“Shut up. Go get ready for bed.” Liam blew a raspberry at him before turning on his heel to take over the bathroom. Theo smiled and shook his head before dropping the book and settling himself under his blankets.

Stupid Liam.

***

Stupid Liam. Stupid Liam's parents. Stupid Theo.

He grumbled silently to himself, schooling his face into a placid mask as Liam's mom settled across the counter from him. Theo had made the bad life decision to come downstairs on his own while Liam took his shower. He was, of course, all ready to leave for school, so he had nothing better to do than sit at the counter and slowly munch through a bowl of cereal, thoughtfully supplied for him by the woman now staring at him over the granite.

“So. Theo. I've gotten Liam's side of the story, I want to hear your take on yesterday's scuffle.” He suppressed an eyeroll, blinking at her and swallowing his cereal before speaking. He had only heard the tail end of Liam's explanation, but he figured he could work with what he had.

“I'm really sorry about that, Mrs. Geyer. It really wasn't anything. It's just something we do. Like Liam said yesterday, we honestly were just playing.”

“You know you don't have to go along with what he said just to stay here, right? You don't need to worry about us kicking you out.” Her voice was quiet and calm, and infuriatingly sincere. It made a series of feelings he was not used to course through his chest. He swallowed and took another bite as she continued. “If you boys are feeling too closed in, we can always set up the guest room for you. I know we said we would, but you both seemed comfortable enough. Maybe it's time though-”

“It's fine, Mrs. Geyer. I promise.” He said the words a little too quickly, and mentally kicked himself. He was trying to _avert_ suspicion. He had to calm down. It was just words. He was good at words, good at using words to get what he wanted from people.

He had just never had another person's words hit him like her's were.

“It's...it's good for us. Maybe not the healthiest, but it's good. It keeps us sane. You know how high school is. We have to be perfect and in control all the time. And with...with everything that's been going on, sometimes that's too much to ask. And Liam's...” He paused, uncertain of the words he wanted to use. Theo knew which words he _wanted_ to use – Liam's an easy target, he's always there, he's easy to provoke – but he needed different words for this woman. “Liam gets it. So we fight. We never really hurt each other, nothing a few minutes and a wet towel can't fix. It's fun. It helps to blow off steam when we have so many expectations to fulfill for everyone else.”

Fiona Geyer sighed heavily, her face a mixture of resigned sadness and understanding, with a bizarre glow and tilt of her eyes that he could not read. Her scent gave him nothing. She was the first human he had ever known that could hide her feelings well enough to keep them from her scent.

“Just...promise you'll let me know if things change? We can open up the guest room, it's not a hassle. I don't want you to feel trapped, Theo.” He coughed in response, some of his cereal must have gotten stuck in his throat. He pasted on a smile he knew always melted older women's hearts.

“Thanks, Mrs. Geyer. I really do appreciate everything you're doing for me. And thanks for not being too mad about Liam and I fighting. I promise, we won't break anything.” She snorted, shaking her head in disbelief.

“You're welcome, Theo.” Liam turned off the shower and he hurried to finish up his last few bites of cereal. He had rinsed and put his bowl in the dish washer and was tying his shoes by the time the beta came down the stairs, backpack slung over a shoulder. He kissed his mom on the cheek and bid her a good day, turning and glaring at Theo. He returned the glare with a smirk and stood easily, grabbing his own bag. Liam passed and jostled his shoulder, so Theo shoved him through the barely open front door.

“Have a good day, Mrs. Geyer!”

***

Scott stepped into the clearing, immediately swamped by the sense of a power stronger than anything he had ever felt. The vast tree stump before him sang with energy, alive in a way it had not been before...before he started visiting regularly. No sounds made their way to him from the forest, the creatures knowing better than to announce their presence so near a place of power and danger. He stepped up and onto the stump, noticing that he had to leap higher than he used to to stand atop it.

Holding his left hand over the center of the tree, Scott used the claws on his right hand to slice deep into his palm, letting the blood drip freely onto the tree. He had been apprehensive the first couple of times performing this ritual, but he had long since grown used to it and no longer even flinched at the pain, or the wash of power that rolled over him as the first drop struck the wood. It seemed as though a breath of life pulled in and out every time he did this.

“Stiles.” He said softly, sending his call out into the night, turning to drop onto the dark earth while he waited. Paying attention to the clearing, Scott noticed shoots of life sprouting from the ground around the tree. A small smile found its way onto his face. For as long as he had known of its existence, this clearing had been as dead as the Nemeton itself. The ground had been dry, barren sand.

Now it was dark soil, fertile and soft enough for his feet to leave clear prints with every step he took. The stump was higher, as though it had regenerated a couple inches of its sawed-off height over the months. He wondered if the trend would continue, if he would get to witness the Nemeton at its full glory once again, the tree a place of power and protection.

The air in the clearing shifted, and a single heartbeat appeared from nowhere. He turned and took in the sight of his best friend, standing with arms crossed and a grumpy expression on his face. He smiled despite that.

“Stupid beta, stupid alpha. You're both idiots.” Stiles proclaimed as he stepped forward, arms falling to his side. One hand lifted to point an accusing finger at Scott. “Your damn beta stopped me from killing Theo, Scott. What am I supposed to do when you guys don't let me do my job?” Scott stepped forward to meet Stiles' advance, reaching out and taking the finger to pull his best friend close.

Scott more or less ignored the grumbling that continued into his shoulder as the two embraced, arms clasped tight around the other.

“I've missed you.” he whispered. Stiles sighed and pressed a kiss to Scott's neck before stepping back, just holding onto Scott's shoulder.

“I know, I've missed you too. Every damn day. I got my GED last week. And I killed the Dread Doctors.”

“I noticed. Theo brought their heads. It was...creepy.” Stiles chuckled.

“I was hoping to unnerve him a little, since I couldn't send him after them.

“You know he doesn't deserve your kindness, Scott.” The werewolf sighed and turned from Stiles to sit on the Nemeton.

“You know I can't believe that. The Dread Doctors, fine. I won't be upset about them, they were real monsters. They tortured kids, Stiles. I couldn't find a place to defend them from even if I wanted to.

“But Theo is just a kid like us.”

“Yeah, a kid who murdered his own sister seven years ago. A kid who had plans to turn your pack against you, to kill you and take your power for himself. You were there, Scott. He told you all about those plans.”

“He was scared, Stiles! The Dread Doctors were all he'd known for those seven years! How do you think you would have done in his place?” Scott wished he had never said the words as soon as they were out. Stiles sniffed a laugh, a sardonic grin twisting his face in a way that Scott had yet to learn to appreciate.

“Well, my body count would probably be higher than his is. Of course, I also never would have been possessed by that fucking demon, so who knows?” Stiles sighed and sat down beside Scott. He ignored his best friend until Stiles put a hand on his thigh and leaned his forehead on his shoulder. Scott grabbed the hand and laced his fingers through Stiles', turning a bit to rest his cheek on Stiles' head.

“How's my dad? I know I talk to him every day, but talking and seeing are two different things.” Scott breathed, glad for the change in topic.

“He's alright. Spends most of his time at work, or at my house. He and mom have gotten closer. I don't think...I don't think they'll sleep together, but who knows. They're friends, that's good enough for them for now.” He felt Stiles nod beneath his cheek.

“Good. Your mom's the best, Scott.”

“You could always come home, Stiles. You know we'd welcome you back in a heartbeat.” Silence met Scott's words, just like they always did. Stiles sighed and rolled out from under Scott, lifting himself to his feet. Just like he always did. He kept their fingers interlaced but looked at him sadly.

“You know I can't do that, Scott. We go over this every time.” Scott shook his head, standing up and pulling Stiles into another hug, this time burying his face in the human's neck.

“And every time I wish your answer would change. I miss you, Stiles. I can't...I can't do this without you.” Fingers carded through his hair while his heart thumped its complaints in his chest. He hated this. He hated that his best friend in the whole world felt like he had to take on the world for him.

“I can though, Scott. I can keep you safe. I can keep everyone safe, and I can do it without dragging you into all these messes. I can do it so you don't have to, so that you can live the life you deserve. But most importantly? I do it so that you guys can live, period. I'm powerful, Scott. Nothing I keep away from Beacon Hills is scary enough to hurt me, and I can sleep soundly each night, knowing that you're safe.

“You're good, Scott. You're a great alpha, and you care. But that's your biggest flaw. I may love you, but I'm not blind to it.” Scott resisted when Stiles gently pulled away from him, but eventually relented and let him go.

“You know I don't blame you.” They were the same words Stiles spoke every time they met, the same words he spoke right before he disappeared each time. “I _want_ to be here, protecting you. So I will. Until the Nemeton is restored and can do it for me, I'll be here keeping the real monsters away.”

Scott let the tears he had been holding back fall once Stiles vanished. The pain ripped through his chest every time, the guilt and the shame that he was making the wrong decisions. If only he could do what Stiles was doing, then his best friend could come home. If only he were willing to kill the creatures that threatened them instead of trying to save all of them. If only he could stop them before they killed the people he loved.

But he had proved, over and over again, that he could not do that. As painful as it was to let Stiles handle the monsters he could never hope to talk to his side, he knew it would hurt him worse to loosen his morals enough to kill them. He was too weak to do any of it. He knew that he could never kill anyone without trying his hardest to come to a peaceful solution first, and he felt weak that he could not keep Stiles from doing the same.

He had tried. Once, he had tried to keep Stiles from eliminating a threat before they knew it could not be reasoned with. But his best friend had truly grown into a force to be reckoned with. Now, Scott knew that he lived only because Stiles loved him. If not for that, Stiles would have either killed him himself for being in the way, or abandoned them to the things they could not handle. It was a terrible feeling, knowing that he was too weak to stop or help his best friend. But he swallowed the pain, as he did every time he came out here. It was always the same, and it never got easier. But Stiles had left the same way he always did, so Scott wiped his tears away and cleared his throat to do the same.

Rolling back his shoulders, he stepped up to the trunk again, claws digging into his now-healed palm and opening new wounds, new blood slipping forth. He rested his bloody hand on the tree and sent his words off into whatever void it was Stiles had slipped into. He had never replied, but he knew his friend could hear him. Every time he left after saying the words. He would be back later. He would always be back later.

“I'll be here when you're done, Stiles. Come home when you can, and be safe until then. I love you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the whole scenting emotions and listening for heart beats thing. It's a bunch of bullshit that kinda makes me mad. You can't really tell if someone is lying based on their heartbeat, no matter how skilled you are. There's a reason polygraph tests aren't admissible as evidence in court. That said, people's hearts and blood pressure absolutely do respond to stress and topics of conversation. And emotions absolutely do have a scent, it's just not something people can quantify and dogs usually focus on other physical cues in conjunction with scent to evaluate how their human's are feeling. As a flavor chemist (my day job), smells are fascinating, and there are so many ways to evaluate scent. I intend to involve all of that in some form or another, but my goal is to make it more realistic. "It's supernatural" can only go so far as an explanation. My dad also works with cadaver dogs in search and rescue, so I know a lot about how tracking by scent works, so you can count on that playing a role in the future too ;)


	3. Rage

Theo skidded to a halt, claws digging into the earth to help, and took in the scene before him at a glance before righting himself. “What, you gonna kill him?”

Liam was mid-lunge when Theo spoke the callous words. He watched as the enraged werewolf pulled himself up just short and pounded his fist into the tree next to the downed hunter's head with a deafening roar. Liam looked frazzled, his hair an unkempt nest, bloody gashes adorning his shirt and pants.

“If you're gonna do it, don't just threaten him. Hurry up and kill him, we still need to regroup.” The hunter gave no sign of even hearing his words, his head lolling to the side while he breathed heavily through his mouth. His nose and eyes were already swollen enough he would be unrecognizable to all but his best friends.

“Shut up, Theo!” Liam growled as he lifted the hunter by his shirt, pulling him up to be eye-level with Liam. The guy groaned softly, coughing weakly at being treated that way. Theo sighed in agitation. Of course Liam would be fighting with himself not to kill the guy who had done so much to hurt him. The werewolf was too good, sometimes. Theo posited over and over again that a lot of their problems would disappear much more quickly if they were willing to kill said problems.

But Liam would not do it. No, that was inaccurate. Liam should not do it, because doing so would damage his soul. Especially if he were to kill this hunter right now. The guy was defenseless, not even putting up a fight. It would be a murder, plain and simple. Liam would probaby have a whole crisis, and Theo would probably have to pretend to care, or help the beta through it, or something. It would be a whole mess, and would definitely end up poorly, probably with Theo no longer having a place to sleep. So he needed Liam to keep his pretty little claws clean.

Of course, Theo would kill the guy anyway. But he had forfeited his soul long ago. If Hell existed, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that it would be his new home when he eventually died, no matter what he did. Liam was still good though, at his core.

“Quit playing with your food, Li.”

“Shut UP, Theo!”

“Then either drop him or kill him. I don't really care which, he's not coming after us either way. Just hurry up.” Liam dropped the hunter and whirled around, stalking toward him with a growl. He smirked. “Yeah, because this is really saving time.” God, the puppy was so easy to distract.

He ducked the fist that Liam threw at him wildly, barely even trying. He shoved the boy hard, knocking him into a tree in retaliation. Liam leaped to his feet with a roar and lunged after him again, as uncontrolled as he ever was in one of his rages. The boy would have made a great berserker in another life. He kept the observation to himself, knowing his friend still had the occasional nightmares about them.

The two fought for several minutes, Theo only paying half attention while the other half was trained on the motionless hunter, making sure he stayed motionless. Liam's swings grew slower and less manic the longer they fought, and he finally stayed on the ground breathing heavily after Theo hit him again.

“Aw, done already?” Theo mocked, walking casually over to the beta. “I guess it's for the best. We've still gotta meet up with the others, after all.” He extended a hand to help Liam up, expecting it when a claws swiped at him. Liam lifted himself to his feet and growled before stomping away without a word.

Unconcerned, Theo watched him leave. He waited until Liam had been walking for a full two minutes before turning back to the hunter still laying on the ground. He spied one of the arrows that had undoubtedly been reserved for Liam laying in the dirt and picked it up. Judging its weight and pricking his finger with the tip, he nodded.

A few quick strides took him forward and he buried the arrowhead in the hunter's heart.

Job done, he turned and jogged after Liam, catching up easily despite the boy's head start.

The regrouping passed quickly, Theo sparing Liam some embarrassment by glossing over the details of their part in just enough detail to satisfy everyone. When Liam added nothing to his account, the others accepted it as truth and moved on.

It irked Theo a little that Liam was basically his babysitter, and that nothing he said or did mattered unless Liam vouched for him. It irked him because it made him glad, in a way. He was quietly pleased that they trusted him so little, because it showed that they were still at least wary of the enemy they had so readily accepted in their midst.

But he was still just a burden for Liam to carry around, as far as the others were concerned. That irked him. He was irked.

Account given, he turned his attention to the beta who carried around his gilded leash. Liam was still tense and had been since he stormed off after the fight. His fists remained clenched at his sides, his breath slow and deep. It rasped through his nostrils though in a way that betrayed his true emotions, telling anyone who cared to look that his slow, measured breaths were the exact opposite of calm.

Liam looked over at Theo, clearly noticing the stare. He cocked an eyebrow in question, silently asking the beta if he was alright. Liam released the breath he had just drawn in a gusty sigh and shook his head. Cocking his head toward the door and clenching his fists, he offered another fight. He received another head shake and Liam turned back to listen to Malia. Theo shrugged and returned to pretending to pay attention as well.

Scott was looking at them.

Theo loved his eyebrows. He knew how to twitch and twist them in enough ways to display most of the emotions he knew how to portray. He had spent some time with a computer and a mirror just looking at faces and learning how to imitate the feelings shown by people's eyebrows. He knew that most people used their eyebrows without thinking, some better than others.

This time he raised an eyebrow in an unimpressed challenge, showing Scott that he had noticed his noticing, and he did not care. He raised it to say 'yes, I can communicate with Liam without words, what of it?' He knew Scott did not trust him, but that was okay. He would pull Liam aside after the meeting and talk to him, ask why he was so moody, what they had been talking about, how he was holding up while he babysat the kin-killer chimera. Liam would confide his problems to Scott, probably divulge that he almost murdered the hunter, and then complain a little bit about him and what an awful roommate he was, but reassure his alpha that they were fine, that Theo was behaving. Scott would frown, but he would let everything go without further question, probably assure Liam that Theo could be kicked out if he weren't comfortable, blah blah blah.

Thinking about the pack's actions was too easy to really be entertaining, but it was better than listening to them ramble one at a time about how they had not really learned anything from these hunters, how they needed to stick together and be careful, blah blah more blah, never ending blah.

He sat up with a smirk as Scott dismissed them with some vague instructions he would figure out later – Liam would undoubtedly prattle on about it without prompting before the night was over – and asked Liam to come chat in the kitchen. Everyone got out quickly, knowing Scott's invitation meant he wanted privacy. Theo bobbed his eyebrows at Liam briefly before turning his body away, telling Liam he would wait out in the truck. Liam nodded and Scott frowned again, earning another smirk from Theo.

He loved his eyebrows.

***

“Hey, Liam. How you holding up? You seem upset.” Liam let out a hefty sigh when Scott asked, annoyed and relieved that his alpha was so blunt. He was relieved that he could just spill his insides, but at the same time wished the question had been more vague so he could spill some inane garbage instead.

“I'm struggling, Scott. I...I almost killed the hunter we went after today. I couldn't help myself! I was just...I was so _mad_! This was worse than the whole car thing that got me kicked out of Devenford.” He dropped onto a stool and buried his head in his arms on the counter, shame flooding him as he remembered the hot rage that had filled him in the woods. “I just...I lost it. He shot me a couple times, I got over it, and he said...” he heaved a sigh. “I don't even remember what he said. It just pushed me over the edge.”

“But you stopped yourself.” The words were said quietly, an attempt at lightening his mood and giving him heart. They just kicked up his anger at himself like a hornet's nest.

“No! I didn't! Theo did!” He ignored Scott's shocked expression and barreled on, arms flying everywhere as he gestured in agitation. “He shows up right as...as I'm about to finish the guy off, and starts mocking me about how slow I'm being, how I shouldn't play with my food and just, all this stupid stuff about wasting time! I...I turned and attacked him instead of the hunter.” His voice dropped again, but his heart was still beating too fast. He struggled with his words and Scott remained quiet, letting him think.

“We fought until I was too tired to keep going, and he just...he just laughed. Like nothing had even happened. He laughed and made fun of me, but I was too tired to keep fighting so I stormed off here instead.” Liam rested his forehead against his palm and breathed in and out, in and out, forcing his breaths to slow, to drag his heart rate down with them. He was just...so mad at Theo!

Several minutes passed in silence while he breathed, focusing on the mantra he had learned to calm himself. The Sun. The Moon. The Truth. The three things that can never remain hidden. The sun will always rise in the morning. The moon will always rise at night. The truth always comes out, one way or another. He repeated it over and over in the silence. Finally, Scott spoke softly and drew his attention from the mantra.

“I think...I think he was just trying to help-”

“I know!” And the rage was back. So much for the mantra. What good was it if it could not keep him calm for even a second? “I know that's what he was doing, and I hate it!”

“Liam, what-”

“I hate that I need him to stop me from killing people!” he yelled, claws erupting from his fingers and pulling at his hair. “I hate that I'm so out of control, yet he can redirect me with just a couple easy words, then defuse me like it's nothing! I'm supposed to be watching him!” Liam hated the tears that began to prick at his eyes, which only redoubled his anger. Anger at himself was the hardest to deal with, because there was no one he could beat up to get over it.

Well, almost no one. But the person he could beat up to get over it was the reason for all of his self-targeted anger.

He collapsed to the floor and rubbed his palms against his eyes, fighting back the frustrated tears and pulling his hair. He continued more quietly, suppressing his tears and his voice in a pitiful attempt at reigning himself in.

“It's not right that it's so easy for me to be okay when he's around. Even my parents have noticed, and I can't tell if they're concerned or ecstatic. I haven't had a blow-up in weeks, because every time something gets me going, _he's_ right there to draw my fire. Sometimes he just pisses all over that fire and puts it out with some annoying words, sometimes he stokes it up until we get into a fight and he kicks my ass into submission.”

A gentle hand pressed down on his shoulder as Scott levered himself to the ground next to him. He leaned over and rested his head on Scott's shoulder, drawing in a shaky breath and blowing it out heavily. He closed his eyes and did it again.

“Liam...It's okay if...if you need some help. I can't say I'm thrilled that Theo has such an easy way with your anger, but if he helps...Then that's a good thing.”

“Is it though? He's the enemy.” Scott sighed and rested his cheek on Liam's head.

“I want you to think for a minute, then if you actually believe what you just said I want you to repeat it.” Liam opened his mouth, then closed it. He exhaled another heavy breath. This one took most of his anger and frustration with it. He knew he did not mean the words. He had not thought of Theo as an enemy for a while now. Probably since shortly after the chimera moved in with him, if he were honest.

“I don't mean that. He's not an enemy.” Scott nodded above him and he felt his alpha's cheeks pull up in a smile. A hand reached over his chest and grabbed him in a light hug, which he returned by grasping the arm tightly. “Thanks, Scott. I'm okay.”

“I'm glad. And it's okay to need help, Liam. Even if that help comes from Theo.” He could hear the joking tone, so he allowed himself to smile and nodded before pulling away to stand. Scott dragged himself up as well and offered him a real hug, which he gladly accepted. “Go home, bud. Have a good rest of the day.

Thanking Scott, he left and plodded quietly toward the blue truck waiting for him.

  
  


***

Fiona looked up from the curry stewing on the stove when she heard her boys arrive home. Her boys? She shoved her confusion away and nodded resolutely. Her boys. Theo had been living with them for several weeks now, and she could honestly say that she would be rather put out when he decided to leave. She turned to meet them in order to welcome them home and instruct them to clean up before dinner.

All three of them froze as soon as they laid eyes on one another. Theo and Liam both had wide eyes when she stepped around the corner and took in their disheveled, bloody states.

Her initial response was to shriek and demand to know what had happened, how they had gotten hurt, had they gotten into a fight? Then she remembered the times she had seen them fight before. After that first time in the back yard when she had worried and not understood why they were fighting, she had repressed her initial feelings in favor of evaluating their health.

She allowed her presence to freeze them in place and smoothed her face into an implacable mask. She was cool, and calm, and utterly unfeeling as she looked them over. Whatever fight they had been in was hours ago, judging by the story their disheveled hair and dark brown blood spots told. The blood spots were concerning due to their placement and number.

Theo only had two notable spots, one surrounding a hole in the jeans she knew had been whole that morning. The other was almost invisible, low on his dark hoodie staining a tear over his stomach that looked like it had come from a knife. A couple dirt splotches stained his knees and elbows, but he had very few marks otherwise.

Her son was a true cause for worry. Liam's hoodie was torn apart, like he had been in a fight with a wild animal. More blood spots than she could count accompanied the rips, and his jeans were ruined with another several spots of blood and new holes. Old blood stained Liam's hairline as though he had forgotten to wipe it off while fresh.

Every motherly instinct she had demanded screaming and vengeance and information. She crushed those instincts ruthlessly, swallowing the terror and anger before they even formed. Fiona's face remained smooth and empty as she made her way over to the frozen boys who communicated with their eyes and quick, aborted hand motions.

They were going to lie, she would bet every penny she owned. Like clockwork, Liam stuttered out an apology for the clothes, which she ignored. She stepped up to Theo while her son tried making an excuse about them fighting a little too rough, but it was all over now. She tilted the older boy's face back and forth while he stood wide-eyed. She pulled a twig from his hair and smoothed it into a semblance of order. She brushed down his sweatshirt and kept her face smooth when her hands came to the bloody hole. He gave no pained flinch, which she quietly filed away from later. She turned to her son, whose words had dried up and he watched her with a worryingly-noticeable amount of fear. Brief wonderment at seeing _fear_ in her son's eyes flickered through her, but she banished it to the place she held the rest of her emotions. Now was not the time.

She gave him the same treatment, turning his face back and forth, paying extra attention to his hair and giving herself a mental nod when she found no wound that could have caused the blood at his hairline. He did flinch when she poked some of the holes, still-damp blood coming off on her fingers, but there were no wounds.

Something was going on.

Fiona curled warm affection around her heart, letting a kind smile grow on her lips. Her boys were fine. Whatever had happened to them, they had...healed. They were fine, and lying, and she would not call them out on it.

“You boys should be more careful.” she said easily, turning back to the kitchen. She heard soft exhalations and had no doubt that their shoulders were falling in relief at not being questioned. “I know we basically gave you free license to kick the poop out of each other, but that doesn't mean I want you tracking blood and mud everywhere all the time.” She laced her words with her stern Mom Voice while she picked up the spatula, oozing ease and a lack of concern. “Go clean yourselves up, dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes.”

The boys practically sprinted up the stairs.

Dinner was simple enough to finish; she stirred it for a moment and allowed it to simmer on low before making her way silently to the bottom of the stairs. She closed her eyes and focused her ears to the best of her ability, straining to hear if the boys were talking about anything. Being as far as she was, and with a closed door, she could make out little more than that they were speaking occasionally in low tones. She would swear she heard 'Melissa' and 'Scott.'

Melissa and Scott McCall? She filed that away for later. She would confirm their involvement or lack thereof somehow. Giving up listening for a lost cause, she returned to the kitchen and began setting the table and dishing up. “Boys!”

The two tumbled down the stairs in a stampede of feet just as she finished serving food up for them and taking her own seat. “Dr. Geyer has the awkward twelve to twelve shift today, poor man.”

“Aw, that sucks.” Liam sympathized. “I haven't seen him in like, two days.”

“Tis the life of a surgeon. So what did you boys do today? Besides beat each other bloody?” she made sure to give the two a mock glare with a smile. Everything was just fine. She was a cool parent that let her boys fight as they needed and would let them come home bloody and tattered without batting an eye. There was nothing to be concerned about.

“We spent the afternoon at McCall's place.” She turned her attention to Theo while he spoke. She kept a sliver of attention on Liam, knowing his expressions would tell her more than Theo's would. Theo was an amazing liar, she had come to learn. Every time she thought the boys were doing something suspicious, Theo would be the one to offer an excuse, and they were always just plausible enough for her to believe him. “We played video games for a bit, then went outside to scrimmage. Scott told us that he found a body in the woods, so naturally we uh...we went to go look.” She raised her eyebrows in interest, noting how Liam gave his full attention to his food instead of trying to supply any part of the story.

“That sounds...irresponsible. Continue!” She chuckled and took a bite while her eyes lit up at Theo's smirk. He continued spinning his tale for her.

“Yeah...in hindsight it's not something we should have done, even if the body did turn out to be a huge deer. It was already dead of course, but it was at the bottom of a steep slope. We...” he ducked his head as though embarrassed. She had to give it to him, he would make an excellent actor. He gave all the right signals, playing to expectation and even conjuring a blush on command. She gave him a mockingly accusing stare to encourage him to share the 'embarrassing part.'

“I slipped, and I took Liam down with me trying to hold on to something. We...we landed on the deer. It kinda got all over us.” She chuckled and shook her head, earning a smile from Theo and relaxing shoulders from Liam. Her son clearly thought she had been born yesterday. “Then we got into a fight right on top of the thing, as if landing on it wasn't bad enough. But of course Liam,” he emphasized the boy's name with an amused glare, “had to blame me for dragging him down.”

“Yeah, yeah, it's all my fault. At least I wasn't dumb enough to lose my balance on a huge hill.” Fiona gave her son points for trying, and she chuckled appropriately. She covered her observations with another bite of dinner, watching Liam's shoulders relax a little more, a small smile that she would have labeled 'relief' blooming before his next bite.

***

Liam heaved a sigh when the door closed behind him, throwing himself onto his bed and groaning. Theo chuckled from his corner. Liam flipped over and shuffled out of his pants, too lazy and tired to bother with more before wriggling under the covers.

“I'm glad she bought it.” Theo bit off a harsh chuckle, earning a confused glare.

“Liam, she didn't buy it. She didn't believe a word we said.” He sat up with a start, eyes wide. She had not believed them? But her face and scent had been totally normal! Right?

“Dude, your mom terrifies me.” Liam started again, the words throwing him off his spiraling thoughts. “I have never met someone who is a better liar than I am, but Liam...Your mom. She can lie so well even her _scent_ obeys her.”

“You mean...But she smelled totally normal!”

“Yes.” he said slowly, wearing a mocking smile that got Liam's blood up. “That's exactly my point, Liam.”

“Then...What do we do?” Theo shrugged.

“Go to sleep. Unless you're gonna come clean and tell her what we are...We can't do anything. We play it cool, do what we can to throw off her suspicion.” He laid down and wrapped himself in his blankets.

In the silence that reigned, Liam's thoughts ran over the day and he closed his eyes. He thought back to the rage he felt while engaging the hunter, and how Theo pulled him away, kept him from killing the man. He thought about his talk with Scott, how he had confessed what he almost did and what an important role Theo had played in helping.

He thought about how easily he responded to Theo, hot embarrassment flooding his cheeks. It was ridiculous. His obnoxious roommate always seemed to know exactly what to say or do to provoke or disarm Liam. It could be because they lived together, spent almost all of their time in close proximity. He was certain he knew Theo better than anyone else still living. He liked the older boy, enjoyed his presence. He would have thought he would be sick of him by now, but that time had yet to come.

He sighed loudly, pulling the covers down to his chest and turning his head toward the chimera. He owed Theo for a lot, today.

“Hey, Theo?” an identical sigh to the one he had just released sounded back at him. He quirked a smile and rolled his eyes, knowing Theo was not really too put out at his not-sleep being interrupted.

“What, Liam?”

“Thanks. You know. For not letting me kill that guy.” He could practically hear Theo's eye roll, but he had expected nothing less.

“I didn't do anything.”

“Sure. Cause why would you care if I did.”

“Exactly.” Liam chuckled. Theo huffed another breath, but it sounded more like a laugh. “Shut up and sleep, we've got school in the morning.” He smiled and rolled over, content.

“Good night, asshole.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I constantly reread my chapters looking for errors, and I'm fairly confident that what I have written is exactly what I mean to have written. While it's possible that there are mistakes I missed, it's more likely that I worded something or manipulated syntax in a confusing way on purpose, or I'm using a technique that is less common in fanfic writing (misspellings are an obvious exception, but hopefully I have snagged all of those).  
> A good example is in the previous chapter when Stiles is giving his monologue. When a character continues speaking across paragraphs, you're supposed to end the first paragraph without closing the quotes, yet still open the new paragraph with quotes. Not sure what dumbfuck decided that, but that's how it is. I've noticed that not a lot of fanfic writers don't utilise that technique in favor of just separating the paragraphs with descriptions.   
> Kay, lesson over. I hate english, but for some reason I'm apparently not terrible at it (and yes, it's my first language (and no it's not a given I'd be good at english, I know hella native speakers who suck ass at it)). I'm sure most of you will skip over my notes, or I'll explain something you think is obvious. But hopefully someone will learn something new as I vomit knowledge and reasoning all over you guys in these notes. And if ever you I'm misinformed or incorrect on some count, feel free to slide into my DMs and debate! (don't do it in the comments though, keep that space sacred for commenting on the actual story). Just be warned that I take everything with a grain of salt unless provided credible sources to back up information ;)


	4. Revelations

Lights flickered brokenly, a bum wire delivering unreliable current to a fluorescent bulb to cast a sickly pale glow over a dark room. He was strapped down on a metal table, bare skin rubbing against his restraints. He jostled the heavy-duty straps as The Surgeon came into view, a broad syringe filled with a vibrant green liquid in hand.

“No, stop! I'm not a failure! I'm not a failure!!”

Black tentacles made of blood lashed from the walls, one ripping the syringe out of The Surgeon's hand, another spearing him through the heart and a third curling around his helmet. One tentacle lanced forward and pierced Theo's chest, curling around his heart. He screamed and strained futilely against his restraints. A figure shrouded in black stalked toward him, tentacles extending from his back.

“Oh, Theo. But you are. You are a failure.” The figure caressed his cheek with a dark hand. “You failed your parents and sister. You failed the doctors.” he turned to The Surgeon and tilted his head. “Why, you even failed dear Liam.”

The helmet was ripped away to reveal Scott's beta, eyes lifeless and blood trailing from his mouth.

  
  


Theo jerked awake with a quiet yell, sweat pouring down his face and chest and breath whistling in and out of his lungs as he gasped for air. His head whipped around frantically, wide eyes taking in his surroundings. Window to his right, above a desk with a laptop and papers, chair pushed in. TV and game consoles to the right of that, door into the hallway to the left. Liam slept in his bed on Theo's left, the wardrobe and closet with all their clothes and things on the other side of the bed.

He inhaled deeply and held it for several seconds, blowing the air out quietly through pursed lips. His heart – his sister's heart – pounded in his ears. His hands shook. He closed his eyes and the images in his dream returned, his eyes flying back open immediately. He suppressed a gasp and climbed shakily to his feet and slipped out the door and down the hall to the bathroom.

Warm water was a blessing after a nightmare. He ran the faucet until it was almost too hot to touch, then doused a washcloth and wrung it out. He bathed his face and chest with the piping towel, cleaning the sweat from his body and allowing the touch and drag of the cloth to soothe him. He could feel the towel. It was soft, but very present. Touch was his ally when he was too tired to be certain he was awake. He could never feel physical sensations in his dreams, he knew that much. He always knew they were there, but the knowledge was their only presence if he was not well and truly awake.

A claw across the back of his arm elicited a pained hiss, which was followed by a grim smile and another swipe of the cloth to remove the blood. He hung the cloth over the shower rod, then turned and left the bathroom to return to his and Liam's room. Stepping into the dark, he observed the sleeping boy and fought off the images from his dream.

The covers were thrown back from Liam's bed after Theo stood for several seconds just staring. He started and noticed that Liam's heart was quicker than it should be in sleep, his breaths agitated.

“I know you know I'm awake. Quit standing there like a creep and get in. It's cold.” Theo scoffed at the croaky voice, rough with sleep. He did not need to cuddle up to the baby beta like some child. He had a nightmare. He could deal with it.

“I'm not a baby, Liam. I can handle a bad dream.” The annoying wolf groaned as Theo climbed back toward his futon, grimacing at the cold blankets, damp from his sweat. He noticed the grimace on his face as soon as Liam chuckled hoarsely. He turned and took in the glowing golden orbs and allowed his own eyes to flare in response as he turned his grimace into a soundless snarl. Liam patted the space on his bed with an infuriating grin. He was tempted to just suffer through the damp futon and blankets, if only to spite his stupid roommate. But he was pragmatic. He hated it, but he knew he would probably sleep a lot better in the dry bed, surrounded by Liam's scent and heartbeat.

Growling softly, Theo stood and folded himself onto Liam's bed with sharp, jerky movements, pulling the covers up like they had offended him. The bed was only a double, so while it was plenty big for one person, their arms were pressed together as they laid side by side. They stayed like that for a grand total of ten seconds, both breathing and trying to ignore the other, before Liam croaked out, “You can be big spoon, if you want. I won't tell anyone.” Theo sighed and nodded, turning on his side and rolling Liam onto his. Scooting more into the middle he tossed his arm loosely around Liam's chest as he lined up their bodies.

The firm press of Liam's back combined with his scent and voice served to banish the dregs of Theo's nightmare, the boy's face under the Dread Doctor mask fading in lieu of his presence all around him in reality. He inhaled deeply, drinking Liam's scent from the back of his neck, long hairs tickling his nose, and cuddled closer. Liam's arm lifted and he grabbed Theo's hand, pulling it close to his chest.

Exhaling, he let his body relax and focused on the physical presence of his friend. He was not dead, or one of the Dread Doctors. He was not calling Theo a failure, or trying to terminate him. He was here, and real.

He was going to kick Liam's ass if this night was ever brought up again.

***

“McCall residence, Melissa speaking.”

“Hi, Melissa, it's Fiona Geyer, Liam Dunbar's mom. How are you?”

“Oh, hi! Fiona, I'm doing well this morning, thanks! How can I help you?” Fiona smiled, eyes bright with anticipation as she spoke to Scott's mother. It was Monday morning, and the boys had been at school for close to an hour now. She knew Melissa would be heading to work in an hour, which had meant she was bound to be awake and preparing for the day.

“I was actually calling about the boys. They were over at your house yesterday, right?” She held her breath. This was the first test. If Melissa denied the boys had been there, then they were clearly lying and were up to something and Melissa was clueless. If she agreed, then it was possible they were telling the truth. But while it was possible, she had several questions designed to poke holes in Theo's story.

“Why, yes! They came over around one, played some video games, then went outside. Scott came back by himself just before dinner time, said he'd sent them off just a few minutes before coming in. Why, did something happen?” So they had passed the first test. Now, was Melissa an alibi? Or were they telling the truth? Was there something...abnormal happening? She had planned the entire conversation out the night before, had rehearsed what would happen over and over again in her head.

“Well, clearly!” she injected the expected amount of affront into her voice. “Theo and Liam came home all bloody and torn up! Obviously they downplayed the incident, assured me they were fine. I'm just glad they heal quickly!”

“Oh, they told you?” Melissa sighed, relief clear in her voice. “That's such a relief, I hate lying to parents.” Bingo. Now...what was Liam supposed to have told her? What assumptions did she need to make to keep the woman talking? What was the best way to handle this...?

“Yes, it's rather unpleasant, keeping secrets. It's for their safety though, after all.” Because why else would one parent keep a child's secrets from other adults? Any good parent would do far more than lie to keep their child safe. “Anyways, I was wondering if you had more details. They told me there was a fight, but that they handled it. They think me squeamish.” She chuckled brightly. “And since Liam only told me recently, I'm sure they're doing what they can to keep me from worrying.” Melissa sighed on the other line.

“I've had to thoroughly disabuse Scott of that habit myself. It wasn't until I held my own against alpha twins and berserkers that he finally realized keeping me fully informed was in everyone's best interest!” Alpha twins? Berserkers? The words meant very little, but she was sure she would understand given time. She filed the words away for later. She sighed forlornly, slipping back into character.

“I'm sure I'll get there eventually. Hopefully under less dire circumstances! But until then, catch me up? Even if I can't take part, I'd like to stay informed with all the goings on.”

“Oh, sure. I understand. Do you want me to tell Scott to have Liam keep you in the loop?” Why would...alpha. Alpha implies in charge. Alpha twins means there is more than one in charge. Melissa knew everything that was happening. She knew something about Liam and Theo, and Scott was involved. If she felt Scott could order her son to inform her...She filed the possibility of Scott being one of these alphas away for later as well. Alphas. Berserkers. Scott's an alpha?

“It's fine, I don't want Liam to feel forced into telling me things. If he knew I'd called he would just get defensive and feel like I don't trust him.” Melissa sighed again on the other line. Fiona refrained from rolling her eyes. There was too much sighing happening in this conversation.

“I get it. Don't worry, I won't say anything. As for yesterday, things actually went as well as could be expected.” Fiona did not let her eyes widen in disbelief at the words. Of course blood and torn clothing were common place in...whatever was happening. Had she not expected as much when she realized her boys were lying to her? “There have been hunters snooping around, causing the pack some grief.” Hunters. Pack. She highly doubted Ms. McCall was talking about game hunters. 'Pack' likely meant Scott and the boys, and whoever else was involved in their group. The alpha of the pack. Lines were being connected, but where they seemed to be leading made little sense to her. She needed more. Melissa continued.

“Theo and Liam got into a scuffle with some of the hunters. Scott said Liam was shot a few times, but no wolfsbane or any other poison, so he got over it quickly.” Melissa rushed through the words as though trying to placate her. She felt her breath catch, but forced herself into the calm void. There was nothing but serenity around her. Her boys were fine, now.

But Liam had been shot. A _few times_! Wolfsbane? How did that fit in? Another puzzle piece connected, but her mind was as yet unprepared for the whole picture. She filed it away, suspended her disbelief, and chimed in after only a second of silence. “Yes, I gathered as much. We had to throw that sweatshirt and his jeans out.”

“I've thrown out more of Scott's ruined clothes than I can even count!” Fiona chuckled lightly. She was not terrified; she was aware of what was happening with her son and his friends. Melissa was unconcerned, so she was unconcerned. “I spoke to the Sheriff, and he's keeping his eye on the county's weapon registry and has Parrish out patrolling the places hunters tend to hole up.” Sheriff. Sheriff Stilinski? Stiles. Of course he knew, his son was Scott's best friend. At least, before he got his GED and went off to college early, but they had been putting around together for years. Of course the Sheriff was involved. How else would a teenage boy get shot and no one questioned it?

“Hey, Melissa?”

“Yes?”

“Would you have someone I could speak to in more depth about all this? Liam was...vague while talking about who all was involved. I would love to pick your brain for hours, but I know you have to leave for work soon...”

“Oh, of course! There are two people you should speak with. Dr. Deaton, down at the vet, is our resident supernatural expert.” Fiona did not blanch at the casual manner in which the word 'supernatural' was said. It brought the image she had constructed thus far into sharp relief. But it was not time for her to examine the picture. She was still just setting up the pieces.

A veterinarian? She shrugged it off. Her son was a...yes. Quite. Why should a veterinarian not have a knowledge of the occult? “Getting answers from him is rather like pulling teeth, I'm afraid. The man is an enigma, and I don't know how much I trust him. He seems to always know what is going on, and yet he rarely gives Scott straight answers. Perhaps you'll fair better than the kids do.

“The other man you should see is Chris Argent. He is a retired hunter, his...family caused us some grief, so he is making up for it.” Melissa's voice shook when she spoke of this Mr. Argent. There was some deep history there, and his 'family causing grief' was sugar coating at best, or she would eat her own foot. That was a rabbit hole for another time.

“He's a hunter, yet we trust him?” It seemed appropriate to ask, given Melissa's implication that 'hunters' were the problem Liam had been dealing with the day before.

“Yes, he's done a lot to help the pack. He has been around since Scott was bitten, and was one of the first to give him support in spite of...in spite of everything. I trust him with Scott's life.” Fiona felt more questions buzz through her mind, but she shoved them down the rabbit hole that she would jump down later. That Melissa trusted this Chris Argent with Scott's life...The man must have done some truly great things to earn that kind of trust. She would keep that in mind when she eventually dealt with the man. For she had no doubt that she would be dealing with him in the near future.

“Those are the main two that you should seek out first. Then of course I'm here, and the Sheriff and Deputy Parrish. Natalie Martin is in the know as well, but she prefers to keep herself on the sidelines. She works to keep the school a safe place for the kids. I'm sure they don't appreciate it, but I certainly do!”

“I quite appreciate your help, Melissa. I think I will make an appointment with Dr. Deaton, see what I can wrangle out of him!” she chuckled, at ease with the world and her place in it. There was nothing she did not know, nothing for her to be concerned over.

“Any time, Fiona! I need to finish getting ready for work, but we should get lunch sometime soon! I'm so relieved you know, I'm sure Liam and Theo will get a lot more sleep knowing they don't have to lie about what is going on.” She was about to respond and cut off the call, but Melissa continued before she could re-engage the pleasantries.

“And by the way, I think it's so brave and wonderful how you took Theo in. In spite of...well. Everything that happened. I think he needs a strong adult in his life. He's gone too long without someone to care for him.” She almost opened her mouth to ask what Melissa meant, but then stopped herself and shoved her thoughts violently aside. She blinked and pasted the smile back on.

“Well, what can I say, he's a charmer! And Liam was adamant.” Just one more string, she could pull just one more string. “I cannot say I was too pleased to learn he lied about his parents, but, well. I understand. I didn't know then, how else would I accept that he had nowhere else to go?” Melissa made some noncommittal noises in response. Had she pulled one string too many? Would her delicate knitting unravel and cause suspicion? No. Breathe normally. It did not matter. She had enough of the picture.

“Just be careful of him. Scott...Scott is wary of Theo. He doesn't trust him.” Fiona frowned. Scott did not trust Theo? What had Theo done to deserve that? Scott trusted everyone! Even she knew as much, and she was about as uninvolved in Scott's life as it was possible to be while he was friends with her son!

“I understand.” She said, moderating the clip in her voice. Melissa only wanted to help. “Thank you again, Melissa. Speaking with you has taken a load off my mind.” And put an entirely different, and much heavier, load in its place.

“Like I said, any time. Let me know if your chat with Deaton bears more frustration than fruit!” Fiona chuckled, as Melissa's tone deemed appropriate.

“Thank you, I will! Have a great day, Melissa!”

“Thanks, you too, Fiona. Bye.”

“Goodbye!”

Hanging up the phone, Fiona controlled the shiver that wanted to pass through her.

So.

That conversation had left her mind a whirling dervish, constrained by iron chains of control that she had wrapped herself in to moderate her speech and control the conversation. Goal accomplished, her thoughts began to spin wildly.

Liam was shot. That was the most important. He had healed, and there had been no wolfsbane. Which implied wolfsbane was particularly bad. It was a poison, since Melissa had grouped them together.

Wolfsbane. Alpha. Pack. Scott was _bitten._ Supernatural.

Heaving a sigh, Fiona allowed herself to think the word that had popped into her mind, the primary puzzle piece that served as a connection for every line she had drawn since the night before.

Werewolf.

It was insane. There was no way her son was a werewolf. And Theo, and Scott. Probably Mason, Corey and Stiles as well, if they were part of this 'pack.' She felt her breath speed up and knew she was about to start hyperventillating. She inhaled deeply and held her breath, refusing to lose her cool. Dealing with Liam's temper had been great training for dealing with her own.

So. Her son was a werewolf. Theo had a past that made Scott distrust him. Natalie Martin knew, so Lydia was likely involved somehow. She was certain Liam had mentioned the girl at least once. The same went for Stiles, although if he was still involved, she would be surprised. The boy had been gone for months now. The Sheriff and at least one of his deputies was privy to this secret knowledge.

And the veterinarian.

She took another deep breath and then found the number for the Vet Clinic and dialed it. On the third ring the connection opened.

“Yes, I would like to make an appointment to meet with Dr. Deaton, please? As soon as possible, thanks. This afternoon, four o'clock? Sure, that sounds perfect!”

***

Theo's skin began itching during sixth period. The kind of itch you can never scratch, because it feels like it's beneath the skin. He shifted in his seat and tried to ignore it, ignore how it felt like hundreds of tiny little hooks were ever-so-gently trying to pull his skin off. It was bearable, and he was not about to run off looking for the cause in the middle of class, with no backup.

As it was, he was about ready to commit another murder by the time the final bell rang. The hooks had a definite direction by that point; something wanted him to go somewhere. As soon as class ended his phone was in his hand, dialing Liam.

“Theo? What's wrong?”

“Something, I don't know. I'm being pulled somewhere, I need you to come with me.” He hated how agitated his voice sounded, but the pull was breaching the border of discomfort and into pain. “Now!”

“Okay, jeez! Umm, I'll meet you at the truck in two minutes.”

“Fine.” He hung up with a growl and shouldered his way roughly through the crowd of in-the-way teenagers. He carelessly threw his bag into the bed of his truck and had just jumped into the driver's seat when Liam appeared and slipped into the passenger side.

“Explain while you drive, I can feel your agitation from here.” Theo threw the truck into first and peeled out of his spot. Too agitated to wait for the line of cars out of the parking lot, he utilized his suspension and lifted undercarriage to just drive over the curb. He ignored the honks that sounded behind him and took off down the road.

“Jeez, this is really bad isn't it.”

“I don't know, there's not much to explain.” he growled. The pull had surpassed annoying and had settled firmly at a constant low-level of pain. Sharp spikes would drive into him on occasion. Whatever wanted him was getting impatient. “I just...Something is pulling me, and it's starting to hurt.” The hooks led off into the woods a ways further up, so when a dirt road appeared for him to turn onto he took it. Several minutes of driving led them to a lot for a hiking trail, but the pull led deeper into the preserve. “Come on,” he said as he triple parked, not even bothering to lock the door in his haste.

A particularly painful tug pulled him into a dead sprint through the woods. Liam called after him, but he heard the beta's footsteps speed up to catch him and so did not bother responding.

A deep snarl and the sharp _crack_ of a sapling being splintered spurred him onward. The hooks faded away as he drew near, their source doubtless pleased with his proximity.

Theo rounded a tree and was forced to duck as a heavy grey body soared through the air and into the tree he had just passed. It crashed to the ground and whirled back to its feet with a snarl, and it was all Theo could do not to stare dumbly. He had seen Harry Potter as a kid, and in hindsight had scoffed at the director's idea of werewolves.

The creature lunging at him looked like nothing more than it resembled Professor Lupin's werewolf transformation.

Long paws tipped with deadly claws hung on the end of spindly limbs, longer than anything human or lupine. It stood firmly on its hind legs and lunged with its forelegs outstretched toward Theo, long muzzle open and prepared to take a chunk out of his flesh. Startled, he almost failed to avoid the bizarre wolf, just managing to duck beneath it and claw at its vulnerable underbelly as it soared over him.

Whirling in place to keep his eye on the creature, his eyes widened as a dark, featureless figure clutching its chest disappeared. His eyes widened, breath catching in his chest with sudden fear and recognition.

“Theo, what the- what is that!” Liam barreling into him was the most convenient thing to happen all day. It knocked him out of his fugue and gave his attention back to the wolf-thing rising back onto its hind legs.

“Not sure, but it's trying to kill us. I think its...a Loup Garou I've only read about them once, they're rare.” The creature took that moment to roar at them and turn to run away, loping awkwardly. “Come on, we need to follow it.”

“But it's hurt! It can't cause-”

“I'm gonna stop you right there, Liam.” Theo interrupted and stole forward after the creature. He ignored the growl behind him, knowing Liam would keep up. Whatever this thing was, it was too dangerous to let prowl around the preserve.

***

Scott leaped out of his computer chair with a snarl, claws extended, when something heavy crashed into his wardrobe, knocking over pictures and trinkets he had set up on top. His eyes popped open wide and his jaw dropped when he recognized the figure. “Stiles?” The next second brought the heavy smell of blood and gore, combined with some scents he knew belonged in the forest and something distinctly lupine. “Oh, my God, Stiles!”

His friend had collapsed against the wall, a bloody hand holding him up while the other clutched at his torn up chest. Scott leaped forward and wrapped a gentle arm around the human, sliding them to the ground as he began drawing out Stiles' pain and trying to think of what to do.

“It was a Loup Garou.” Stiles muttered with a groan. “I got cocky, he got lucky. Baby Beta and his Shadow arrived just in time, I'm sure they took care of it.” He hissed out a shaky breath and shuffled around weakly, his head dropping onto Scott's shoulder.

“Stiles...Stiles, what do I do? How do I help? You're...You can't...”

“I'll...I'll be okay. I just...I need you to let me bite you.” Scott flinched in surprise, eyebrows drawing down as he looked at his best friend in confusion.

“What? Stiles-”

“Do you trust me?” he froze again and shook his head to clear his confusion and the doubt. Of course he did.

“You know I do.” he lifted his wrist to Stiles' mouth without further hesitation. He would get answers soon enough. For now, he would do whatever Stiles said would help.

“Get rid of my shirt, I don't want to heal around the cloth.” He then latched onto Scott's wrist, dull teeth digging into the flesh painfully. Scott grit his teeth and ignored the pain and confusion. Whatever Stiles needed. With his free hand supporting Stiles' back, he shifted them so Stiles was laying against his chest and then tore the ruined shirt the rest of the way open. He batted aside the loose fabric, revealing the human's tattered torso.

Deep slashes raked from Stiles' left pectoral diagonally down, cutting across his solar plexus and into his belly. The wounds would be fatal for any human if left untreated for more than a couple minutes, he knew. He felt a pull on his wrist that had nothing to do with Stiles' mouth or hands. He felt his eyes flare alpha-red while something tugged at his _soul_.

The wounds on Stiles' chest began to knit shut before his very eyes. They sped through their healing faster than he had ever seen, faster even than if he were the wounded one. Within fifteen seconds of Stiles latching onto his wrist, the wounds were completely closed and fading into pink scars. Stiles kept drawing from him for another couple seconds while the scars disappeared completely, likely waiting for whatever internal damage existed to heal.

Sharp, sucking pressure signaled Stiles releasing his wrist with a gross _squelch._ His friend licked the blood from his wrist while the wound healed, the draw on his soul vanishing with Stiles' teeth. He let out a breath and retracted his claws. Stiles let his head loll back against Scott's shoulder, taking in a fortifying breath and closing his eyes.

He smiled as Scott traced fingers over his bloody chest, tracing where the lines of his wounds had been. Only smooth, unblemished skin remained, stretched taught over muscles Scott knew had not been visible before...before the Nogitsune.

“I had to borrow your healing.” Stiles' quiet voice drew him from his examination of the human's body. He wrapped his hand around Stiles' ribs and pulled him gently closer, pressing a light kiss to his head.

“It's okay. I figured as much when I felt you drawing on my Alpha Spark. You worried me for a minute there, humans can't usually handle that much damage.” Stiles chuffed out a weak laugh.

“Well, I'm hardly a regular human now.” Scott dropped his cheek to Stiles' head and wrapped his other arm in a loose stranglehold around him, hugging him close. “I haven't really been a regular human for a while.”

“You're still you, Stiles.”

“Yeah, well, being human in Beacon Hills is overrated anyway.” Stiles brought up a hand and held Scott's elbow, lacing their fingers together over his side with the other hand.

Melissa chose that moment to burst in through the door, bat in one hand and a sparking taser in the other, eyes wild. “Scott, are you...Stiles?!” Scott smiled in amusement at his mother's antics. She would never know how deeply he appreciated her, how she was so willing to jump into potential danger to protect him in spite of how much more physically capable he was. It drove him nuts with worry, but filled him with warm love and appreciation at the same time.

“He's okay, Mom. Just got a little cocky with a Loup Garou.” Melissa evaluated them with cautious eyes for several seconds before releasing her hold on the taser's trigger and letting the bat fall to her side.

“What is a Loup Garou?”

“Basically a werewolf,” Stiles said, waving a hand like it was no big deal, “except in reverse. A real wolf somehow gets the ability to shift. Looks kinda like a Harry Potter werewolf, some can do a full human shift.”

“Wait a minute.” Melissa broke in. Scott's lips curled up in a smile and he buried his nose in Stiles' hair, just breathing in his scent. “So now there are actual wolf-men wandering around?”

“Nah,” Stiles dismissed. “They're rare, because werewolves don't usually get along with them. As far as I know, they can do a full shift at about the same frequency as werewolves. So with their already-minimal numbers, I would put more money on the Nemeton spontaneously reforming than encountering a full-shift Loup Garou in my lifetime.”

Melissa sighed and shook her head. “Well I guess that's a relief? Or something. You're alive.”

“I'm not dead yet. I got bet'ah!” Scott and Melissa both chuckled at Stiles' reply.

“Well, feel free to clean yourself up. It's good to see you, Stiles.” Scott inhaled deeply as his mother shut the door behind her, squeezing his arms around his best friend.

“I'm okay, Scott.” He sighed again and let his arms loosen their hold, the two boys rising slowly to their feet.

“I know you are. It still...You scared me. You're the only one who can scare me like that.” Stiles cocked his head, eyes twinkling.

“What about your mom?”

“My mom isn't an idiot who actively runs toward the things trying to kill him!” His words were sharp with worry, but he knew Stiles would read Scott's intentions and treat them with humor. “In fact, nine times out of ten she'll throw me in _front_ of the danger and run the other way.” He knew that was not true either, but the image made him smile. He _wished_ his mom would throw him in the way more often!

“Yeah, I can see that from the way she bust in here with a bat and a freaking _taser_!”

“Fine, eight out of ten.”

“Seven.” Scott rolled his eyes so hard his whole head rolled on his shoulders. He smirked and shoved Stiles' shoulder toward the bathroom.

“Whatever, fine. Seven. Now clean up and stop tracking blood everywhere.” His friend grabbed the door jamb and turned back, a mischievous smirk firmly in place. Scott felt his own smile grow in return and a shiver of excitement curled in his gut.

“Wanna help me clean up?” Whipping his shirt off without hesitation, Scott stepped forward and crowded Stiles into the bathroom.

“I'm letting you get the blood out of the carpet.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've never actually talked with anyone about the whole dreams thing. Can other people feel physical sensations in their dreams? Or am I weird? In my dreams, usually physical contact isn't really relevant to whatever is happening. But on the rare occasion a touch or sensation is relevant, I am usually just aware that it happened, there's no real sensation. It makes sex dreams really boring. But it also makes the few nightmares I've had where I get bitten or something (robot in a building while a dragon was burning down the city. I was 5. it was terrifying.) pretty benign, because I don't feel, I just know it happened. I usually wake up from high blood pressure in those situations more than anything else.  
> That said, if I were ever confused enough to not know if I was awake or dreaming, physical sensation would be my go to. Especially because I CAN read, and I have the normal number of fingers in my dreams. I remember that whole thing in the show and thinking it was super weird. I recently (a month or so ago) had a dream where I was reading a ledger. I distinctly remember reading it and seeing actual words, because Teen Wolf made me confused enough about being able to read that I woke up.


	5. Requiem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT:   
> So I have heavily edited/rewritten the first chapter. The events are still the same, the other chapters are unaffected. I was just displeased with how I had written the first one, so I went back and rewrote it and I think it's better. If you want to go and revisit it, see how it's changed, let me know if you think it's better! If you don't feel like rereading it, don't worry about it, it won't impact the rest of the story.

The week dragged on in a mass of confusion and discomfort for Theo. Liam had bid him a stiff 'goodnight' the previous evening after they cleaned up from handling the Loup Garou. He knew Liam had wanted to rescue it, but the beta just did not understand! It was a wild animal. Those creatures were only capable of higher thought if they were trained from a young age. As old as the one they faced had clearly been, its instincts would be too ingrained for them to have any chance of a peaceful resolution.

It was obvious, and he could not understand why Liam failed to see that.

Mrs. Geyer had been behaving oddly as well. She was...distant. He had almost grown used to her bright smiles and hugs in the morning, odd a thing as it was for him to be accustomed to. She had helped them clean up from the fight with a blank face, a steady heartbeat, and nothing useful in her scent or motions. She had been gone the next morning, and in the evening after they returned from school.

When Theo next saw her, she squinted lightly as though she had been examining an interesting creature. Or a threat.

He wondered if he would be forced to leave soon. Liam could not handle his willingness to kill. Fiona was on the verge of discovering the truth about them, he was certain. The way she acted like it was nothing when they came home bloody and torn up, and how she constantly watched them without any discernible emotion. Dr. Geyer was behaving normally, but Theo had no doubt that the man would go along with his real family if they decided to get rid of him.

The thought of being kicked out was accompanied by a rush in his chest and throat he had not felt in years. His heart began pounding against his rib cage. Heat flushed through his body and his throat grew tight. Claws sprouted from his clenched fingers without his permission and his teeth ground together around fangs that sprouted in his mouth.

He was...he was panicking. He was hurt, and he did not want to leave, and he had no idea why he was feeling this way or what he should do about it.

Tara had been the last person to make him feel like this.

After...after he pushed her off the bridge, similar feelings had filled him. He had felt hot and uncomfortable while he watched her drown, made sure that she died so the Doctors could use her heart to make him whole.

Mason was suddenly his favorite person in the world for volunteering to drive Liam home from practice, giving Theo this alone time in their room.

Because he desperately needed to be alone. He was freaking out, and no one could see him like this.

Of course, when Liam's family kicked him out, he would be alone as much as anyone could want.

Theo lurched upright and clutched his chest, gasping out a sob.

He had tried so hard! He had done everything right! Why was this happening to him? Liam had no right to be upset about the Loup Garou! It was dangerous, and it could not have been reasoned with. Killing it was the only way to ensure Liam's – and everyone else's – safety. He had been so polite and helpful to the Geyers, why were they holding him at arm's length now? After all this time!?

Theo knew the world was unfair, that the universe did not owe anybody anything. He knew that, had known that since the day he watched Tara die. She had been good. She had been good, and he had given her a slow, painful death. He knew the universe would never give him anything but the same.

But he had hoped he could have this.

Seeing how easily Liam and his family had opened their arms to him, how easily he fit – or thought he fit – with them...he had gotten his hopes up. Theo knew better than to get his hopes up, it was one of the first things the Doctors had drilled into him. The world would always disappoint him. It was full of failures.

He had been one of their failures.

The empty syringe he had abandoned in the tunnels was evidence of that.

Theo took a steadying breath and stood up. He inhaled deeply a second time, held it, and released it. The world was full of failures, and he had failed enough times. Perhaps this would just be another. He pushed away the thoughts and feelings that had torn through him like a hurricane. They were unhelpful. They did nothing more than discourage and distract him, and he did not need to feel that way.

The Geyers had treated him well. Better than anyone. He wanted to stay with them. He wanted to stay with Liam.

They had not kicked him out yet.

Sure, Liam was upset that he killed the Loup Garou. Had he not been aware the beta would hate watching him kill? Of course he had, he had expected nothing less. He had told Liam as much when they first became...when he was first invited to live with him. Liam knew what kind of person he was, and he had never given Liam a reason to believe otherwise.

He would get over it. They would get over this, and things would be fine.

Mrs. Geyer would learn the truth, and she would probably kick him out.

The thought hurt, but he discarded the pain. He would survive. And until she did, it was only speculation.

He knew that a person's thoughts were always their worst enemy, that thoughts often led to unfounded fears and stupid behavior.

Intelligent behavior would be to make plans for the worst, but to otherwise act like nothing was wrong. He would bet that Liam was willing to forgive him, given time. He would get used to Theo killing in his defense, and there would no longer be this weird distance between them. He was confident in that, so he would pretend it had already happened.

He would pretend Mrs. Geyer loved him and would keep him around, and he would continue to be polite and nice and give her no extra reasons to kick him out.

The plan was a simple one, but simple plans were best. They were versatile, and less prone to failure than detailed schemes.

Looking at the clock on his phone, Theo turned to begin packing a small bag. Today was the full moon, and the pack had plans to spend it together in a warehouse downtown. Liam would probably destroy both of their clothes several times over, so he would bring several extra pairs.

Everything would be fine.

***

“Alright, guys. Before we let loose and do whatever, We've got a little bit of business to take care of.” Liam bit off his sigh and shrugged his shoulders violently, already itching to be moving. The full moon was visible outside and its light filtered in through the high windows. The pack all stood together in the warehouse Derek Hale had purchased for just such an occasion. He had to admit, it was nice having a rich friend with no one else to spend his money on!

The doors leading outside the building were heavy enough that an enraged werewolf would have trouble breaking through them, which was really the only requirement for the building. The main doors were akin to an aircraft hangar, sliding sideways to reveal a yawning entrance. A regular sized door was set into the back wall as a secondary escape. Both doors required a key to open, so wolves without the facilities – read: patience – to use a key would be trapped.

As a human who did not want to hurt people, Liam approved wholeheartedly. As a werewolf who hated being confined and wanted to spend the full moon running beneath the open sky, he hated it with every fiber of his being. He imagined the itching beneath his skin was similar to what Theo had felt before they fought the Loup Garou.

Liam sighed to himself. Theo and the Loup Garou had been messing with his thoughts all week. He knew Theo was right, that the mutated wolf was wild and unapproachable. He knew they had had no choice but to kill it, it was too dangerous to let stay in the area. Theo had never given him any impression that he was not ruthless and willing to do what had to be done.

Seeing him kill in cold blood had been far different than knowing that he would. The Loup Garou had been weak and wounded. It had put up a fight, but not a very good one. It had been hurt before Theo arrived on the scene, and the chimera had badly injured its belly. It had stood no chance against both of them, and in the end had collapsed after a very short fight.

Theo had slit its throat and watched it bleed out with no expression on his face at all. He had turned from its corpse and asked Liam about school. School! He'd just watched Theo kill someone and he asked about school!

He looked over to the object of his thoughts. Theo was watching Scott, looking bored. Of course, the chimera always looked bored at pack events, as though the whole thing were beneath him. It irritated Liam that he seemed to think he was above them, or that he did not belong there.

He did! He did belong there.

Right?

The back door opened with a chime – Lydia had insisted on a bell for whatever reason – admitting Melissa McCall and dragging him out of his thoughts. She carried a large shoulder bag with her and Liam wondered why she was here. She must be the business Scott was talking about.

“Hey guys, glad you're all in one place tonight.” Melissa nodded to Lydia and Mason, both of whom had decided to spend the night with the pack. Liam was worried over Mason's presence, but he trusted Theo or Scott to keep his friend safe. “This is gonna be a little weird, but I am gonna need you guys to give me some blood.” He reared back a bit in confusion as Scott's mom pulled out a rack with eight tubes. She then pulled a handful of hypodermic needles and syringes out of the bag, along with a box of latex examination gloves.

“What's it for, if I may ask?” Melissa nodded to Lydia's question easily, swabbing the girl's arm with an alcohol wipe as she volunteered to go first.

“It's for a project I'm working on. I want blood samples, in part, to establish a baseline level of health for you guys. Deaton and I are going to be working on some diagnostic techniques to make identifying weird poisons easier so we can get you better quicker. I also want a couple pieces of hair for a similar purpose.”

Liam winced and closed his eyes as she quickly and calmly stuck Lydia with the needle, attached the tube and unlocked the tip to allow blood to flow into it. He took deep breaths, already feeling his blood pressure spiking and cold tendrils of fear curling through him.

“Hey, you okay?” Theo's hand on his shoulder was as gentle as his voice. Liam shook his head in short, tiny jerks.

“I...I really hate needles.”

“Seriously?” Theo's voice held less mocking than he would have anticipated, but it was still present enough to irk him. He flashed his eyes at the chimera, earning one of his typical smirks. He would forever deny the relief that coursed through him at that smirk “You can get the shit kicked out of you and clawed to hell, but you can't handle a single tiny needle prick?”

“You would know all about tiny pricks...” Liam trailed off and gave a small smile when Theo actually barked a laugh. “It's just...the thought of it actually going inside me...” he failed to repress a shiver as he thought about it.

“Why are you thinking about my prick going inside-”

“No! Ew! Theo wh-”

“Hey, Melissa, Liam wants to go next!”

“What! No! Dude!” Theo chuckled and shoved him forward. Liam snarled and swiped a claw at Theo, who danced easily out of reach. Melissa gave him an understanding smile and swabbed the crook of his elbow with the cold wipe. He clenched his eyes and teeth shut tight, claws digging into his palms. “Just do it.”

A couple of seconds passed while he focused on the pain of his claws digging into his hands, gritting his teeth as he listened to Mason and Theo bickering about something inane.

“Finished.” He blinked in astonishment at Melissa's announcement. He had not even felt the needle!

“Wait, really?”

“Really. Just pluck some hairs and put them into the baggie with your name on it, then you can enjoy the rest of your full moon!”

“But I didn't even feel the needle!” Scott's mom chuckled and ruffled his hair.

“That's probably because you were so distracted with stabbing yourself, the pinch from the needle wasn't even worth registering.” He ducked his head, embarrassed, and thanked her quietly. Theo took his place and sent him a wink before turning and chatting easily with the nurse, watching pointedly as she inserted the needle and drew his blood. Liam's stomach churned as he asked questions that forced Liam to think about the needle being inside his veins, and he growled and plugged his ears.

He punched Theo in the nose as the obnoxious boy sauntered over to him. Cursing as he stumbled back, Theo held his nose until it stopped bleeding and made sure it healed straight.

Then Liam had an armful of Theo as he was tackled, growling through his smile as they started their night.

***

If anyone had told him he would welcome a broken nose, he would have laughed and asked why they weren't enjoying it when he broke theirs.

But he did.

When Liam punched him in the nose and they got into a fight, Theo felt his chest unlock and he could breathe easier.

Through his mouth, of course. His nose was still stuffed with blood.

Most of the pack spent the night ignoring him, but that was fine. He was used to that, and if they were ignoring him it meant they were not trying to kill him, or insulting him, or blaming him for things he had not really even had a part in. Corey had somehow gotten it into his head that Theo was responsible for Lucas' – his ex – death, which was ridiculous.

Had he known the kid would die? Sure. Had he known exactly when the doctors were going to kill him? Of course. Had he been involved with the experiment in any way, or present at his death? No. He had been flirting with Malia at the time.

Liam's chest heaved beneath him, drawing him back out of his thoughts and into the present. He chuckled, earning a half-hearted swat from the beta. He was laying on his chest while they recovered, wounds closing and muscles unwinding.

“I can't believe you're out of breath. It's not like I was even trying that hard.”

“Shut up! It's the moon!”

“Oh, sure. Blame the moon. You gonna do that the first time you get laid too?”

He rolled away from the claw that slashed down at him, snagging his shirt when he moved too slow. He leaped to his feet and grinned at Liam, honestly enjoying himself.

He refused to question why he felt so light despite being surrounded by people who hated him.

“Oh, sorry I came after two seconds. It's the moon!” He pitched his voice up an octave, mocking Liam and earning a snarl in return. The beta lunged at him and he danced out of the way. “Shrinkage! It's the moon! My dick isn't usually this tiny!”

“Shut up, you ass!” His smile widened when Liam grinned through his fangs, clearly enjoying himself even though he was the butt of Theo's jokes. During one spin away from Liam's claws, he caught Corey and Mason talking in low voices while watching them. Smirking, he caught Liam's descending hand and planted his free hand in the boy's stomach.

“Mason, catch!” He heaved, hurling the beta toward the couple. Liam snarled and twisted in mid-air in an attempt to snag him with his claws, but missed entirely. Corey and Mason's eyes widened comically as their friend sailed toward them, diving out of the way as he crashed to the ground.

“What the hell, guys!” Theo fell over laughing as Liam turned on the couple, berating them for not catching him. “That hurt! Why didn't you grab me!”

“You're huge, dude! That would-”

“I'm not fat! We weigh the exact same!”

“I don't even need to be a werewolf to know that's a lie!” Mason stuck his finger out at Liam, retracting it quickly when the beta snapped at it with his jaws. The human then turned and ran, goading Liam into chasing him. Theo watched, entertained, as Mason ducked around various pack members, each one throwing Liam in a different direction when he got too close.

Theo tripped the human when he made his way over.

He tumbled to the ground, rolling neatly but still landing prone. Liam leaped over Theo and landed above the boy, growling in a way the Theo knew was not serious. Mason clearly did not have the same knowledge.

“Liam! Liam, Liam, buddy, hey! I didn't mean it! Please don't eat me!” Theo grinned as the human brought his arms up to protect his face as Liam reared back. As much as he would love to see what Liam had planned for Mason's betrayal, he figured it was safer to not give him any chance to accidentally actually hurt Mason.

He loved the sound of air rushing out of Liam's lungs as he tackled the beta to the ground, 'rescuing' the human. The two resumed their typical play-fighting, scoring hits on one another and healing quickly, snarling and posturing in the dim light filtering through the windows.

As Liam and Theo settled against one another, panting and exhausted, he was unable to keep the smile from his face. The feeling was unfamiliar, but he could recognize it as it pulsed through him in time to Liam's racing heartbeat. He was happy. He was honestly, bizarrely content and happy. Theo would never have expected to spend a full moon surrounded by an actual pack, but it was the first time he could remember spending time outside Liam's house and not constantly feeling the strain of maintaining a mask or a plot. It was the first time around other people that he did not feel afraid.

The Dread Doctors were gone. He had watched the terrifying figure rip them apart, and somehow Liam had convinced the figure to spare him. He was sure if he ever hurt the pack that the figure would return for him. The thoughts dampened his spirits a bit, but not enough to wipe the smile from his face.

His worries and insecurities all tried to break in on him at once, but it was hard to hear them over the constant tattoo of Liam's heart beating through his shoulder where they leaned together. The sound and feeling were overwhelming, and even the fear of Mrs. Geyer eventually kicking him out could not push the good feelings from his chest.

Things would be okay. It was a weird thing for him to believe, and he tried to hold it at arm's length. Getting comfortable would only lead to disappointment. He tried to keep it at bay. It terrified him to believe it, but the thought that things would be okay kept repeating over and over in his head.

Liam's breathing evened out and the beta slumped over against him in sleep. He thought of moving, letting the beta sleep on his own, but he was comfortable. Instead he slid down the wall a little, allowing Liam's head to nestle in the crook of his neck so he could lean his own head on the other's. Liam had fallen asleep on him first, he could hardly blame Theo for getting comfortable. Besides, they had slept together before, not that either of them would ever mention it again.

It would be fine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter, along with the title, were heavily inspired by the new musical Dear Evan Hansen. It's one of the few productions that actually brought me to tears, and I made the mistake of listening to the soundtrack for the first time at work. It made for a hilarious tableau, tears streaming down my face and my shoulders bobbing with my uncontrollable sobs while I typed away at an excel sheet and pipetted solutions together. It's heartbreaking, yet simultaneously uplifting, and it's magic. The songs that gave me the ideas for this chapter were, in order of importance: Words Fail, You Will Be Found, Requiem, and Waving Through a Window.  
> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry this one is a little short. I struggled with breaking it away from the next chapter, which is almost twice as long, but I felt that this one needed to be separate. I'll probably post that one Saturday, so don't feel too down about only having 5 pages to read ;)


	6. Ritual

Fiona Geyer inhaled deeply as she sat, watching the people around her perform their tasks. Chris Argent and Natalie Martin were busy gluing pieces of cardboard to make miniature rooms of particular sizes and shapes. They had the blueprints for her house in front of them and were measuring the pieces to match the prints perfectly. Melissa McCall was out gathering the remainder of the supplies she would need to finish the project. The Sheriff had been unable to join them, but he had left blood and hair behind. Kira's parents had decided not to attend, but they too had supplied blood and hair. She continued winding the pipe-cleaners around one another, layering and twisting them until her creation gained a recognizable shape.

Her plan was almost complete. With her boys and husband gone for the night she had no fears of being interrupted. Melissa was a godsend and had been able to collect blood from her husband, and she had been lucky enough to find one of his stray beard hairs lying on the counter.

She figured she would tell him about the supernatural at a later date. He did not need the worry right now, although she was certain that he would be dragged into it sooner rather than later. Melissa had filled her in about all the times the hospital became ground zero for some attack or other.

The woman had felt terrible when she learned she had outed the boys, but Fiona was certain to assure her that she was not to blame. She knew she was manipulative and clever; it was not the nurse's fault she had been deceived.

Her meeting with Alan Deaton had indeed born fruit, in the form of much more comprehensive knowledge of what her boys were. Theo was a chimera, a twisted science experiment, along with Corey. Liam and Scott were the only actual wolves in the pack, unless one counted Malia, a fact that she found rather amusing. Lydia was a banshee, and she had spent quite some time picking Natalie Martin's brain about that whole situation. Mason was the only human, excluding Stiles.

Stiles. She had met with his father the day after her meeting with Deaton. She had asked the vet for help protecting her boys, but the man was too much of a pacifist for her taste. His skills were in healing, not in defense or protection. After applying some pressure, he had directed her to the Sheriff for a way to meet with Stiles.

This was after he told her what the boy had done, of course.

Fiona could do nothing but admire Stiles, truth be told. He had been dealt a hard hand, and he had turned the evil inside him to defense of his loved ones. The Sheriff had been reluctant to give her a way to access his son, and she was pleased that he was so defensive. He knew what Stiles was, and he still strove to protect him despite all his power. It did her heart good to see that the adults in his life had not turned away from the boy as his pack had.

Oh, sure, it was for their own good that they thought he was evil. Somehow. It had made sense when the Sheriff explained why they needed to continue thinking the way they did, but in hindsight she could not make the reasons fit.

Regardless, she had summoned him.

In hindsight, her first taste of the supernatural should probably have been something less dramatic.

She had needed a circle drawn in blood, which she obtained by sacrificing a couple feeder mice she purchased from the pet store. He mocked her for her choice in blood until he learned who she was and why she had summoned him.

The boy was terrifying, she could readily admit that. He wore a cloak of darkness and an aura of danger that chilled her to the bone. She had been required to use every calming and mental control technique she knew to get through the introduction of that meeting, but had finally impressed him.

“ _Well, it's good to see the little baby wolf has a good mom watching out for him. So? What do you want from me?”_

“ _I want you to teach me.” His face had lit up before he started laughing, a dark chuckle that sent shivers down her spine._

“ _Oh, Mrs. Geyer. If only I could. My power comes from the hell I went through hosting the Nogitsune and the Nemeton. Unless you were to carry it around in you for long enough to bond with it, and then get rid of it without losing yourself, you'll probably never be able to do what I do.” She had been unsatisfied by the answer, but was uncertain about what she could request of him further._

“ _Is there any...magic...that you know I could do? I will take anything that can protect my son.”_

“ _Well, I can teach you a blood ward I know regular people can use. It's not that strong, but it's better than nothing. You can always throw up a circle of mountain ash, but that won't help Liam. If I could share my power with you, I totally would. It's kinda lonely being the only real badass willing to do what it takes around here.” His words sparked an idea in her head. What if he could share his power?_

“ _Mr. Stilinski.” The tone of her voice caused him to tilt his head curiously, attention shifting at the business-like tone she had schooled into her voice. “Are you familiar with demons, and the magic they utilize?” His eye lids drew down as he stared at her shrewdly, another shiver of fear running down her spine at the evaluation._

“ _I am, more or less. After all, it's of a kind with what I do.” She nodded, smiling a smile she knew to be unpleasant._

“ _Exactly. I would like to form a Pact with you.”_

“ _I already said, I can't- wait.” He stopped, head cocking in curiosity. “A pact? Like a demon pact. You give me your soul, I give you power? That kind of pact?” She nodded._

“ _I would prefer not to give you my soul. But you mentioned the Nemeton, and I know many of your...rituals are performed to strengthen it.” His eyes lit up and widened as he picked up her train of thought._

“ _You want to allow me to draw on your life force to strengthen the Nemeton more quickly, in exchange for access to my abilities.” She paused, listening to his wording, and nodded. There would be more formal terms before she fully agreed, but that sounded in keeping with what she wanted to do._

“ _I do not know if I can give you full access to everything I can do,” he warned. “But I believe I can give you what you want. I can forge a...connection between us. You will be able to perform blood magic, if only at a fraction of the strength I am able, but that will still be more formidable than most of the mundane magics you could learn.” She chuckled at the concept of 'mundane magic.' It was such an oxymoron._

“ _Then shall we draw up terms?” She returned his chilling smile with a calm, cold one of her own._

The evening passed more jovially than she could have anticipated, considering what they were preparing to do. Melissa joined them around eleven, and by then the replica of her home was ready. Natalie had uncorked a bottle of wine and the four of them sat, chatting amicably until Fiona stilled suddenly, the sense that midnight was near curling anticipation through her veins. Chris cocked an eyebrow and pulled out his phone to look at the time, nodding before downing the remainder of his glass.

Natalie shivered as the other three adults rose to their feet in silence and joined them. She retrieved a bowl and knife Fiona had supplied from her kitchen and looked for affirmation before setting the bowl down and kneeling before it. She then slit her wrist over the bowl, a soft gasp escaping through her lips at the sharp pain. Her blood dripped freely down into the bowl until there was a veritable pool. Melissa bandaged her arm deftly while Chris knelt to supply blood as well. Fiona bandaged his arm while Melissa repeated the offering, followed by Fiona. She exhaled gustily as the knife bit into her skin, aware of the power building in the room as she dedicated their actions and sacrifice to a purpose.

The pipe-cleaner figurine was humanoid in appearance, and she had decided that would suffice. She knew that stereotypically poppets were made of straw and cloth, but Stiles had said that her spells would work no matter her procedures or tools as long as they were thought out and purposeful. A poppet of pipe-cleaner should work just as well as one of straw and cloth, and it would hold up infinitely better under the pressures of time.

Grateful that she spent some of her free time on sewing or needlepoint projects, Fiona carefully threaded pieces of hair from everyone into the poppet, tying them in place. Liam and Theo's hairs she fastened over the poppet's heart, subtly wishing for them to have the strongest protection. She knew it would have little noticeable effect, but a mother could dream. Once the poppet had at least one hair from everyone, she set it within the open box that represented her house, placing it in the 'living room.'

She then gathered each of the vials Melissa had collected – intelligently labeled with the name of their source – and began to transfer a portion into tiny jars that would hold no more than a milliliter. She sealed each jar with a tiny cork and placed them strategically throughout the box house. Liam and Theo in their room. Dr. Geyer, Melissa, Chris, the Sheriff, Natalie and the Yukimura parents in the master bedroom. Corey, Mason and Lydia in the guest bedroom. Kira, Malia and Scott in the living room with the poppet. She tied her jar and Stiles' jar together with a long strand of her hair before placing them in the attic.

“It is time. Begin.” She looked to Natalie, who took a deep breath and knelt before the boxes. She pulled the bowl of their blood closer and reached out her hand. Melissa placed an unused makeup brush in her fingers and Fiona breathed out, stretching her desire and intent over the adults before her. Stiles' words rang through her thoughts as she focused.

“ _Willing sacrifices and participation from other people can make for some of the most potent spells.”_

“Born of banshee blood,” Natalie intoned, her words shaky as she began to paint a circle of blood around the box house, “I offer myself as an anchor. Let no spirit or fae harm any who seeks protection within this abode.” As she completed the circle, Fiona felt a tug on her chest. She exhaled quietly, allowing the draw on her spirit and rededicating herself to this spell. Melissa took the brush next and replaced Natalie on the ground.

“Mother to a True Alpha werewolf, I offer myself as an anchor. Let no beast or man of inhuman blood harm any who seeks protection within this abode.” Another tug drew a gasp from Fiona's lips as Melissa brushed another circle over Natalie's, the ring of blood thick on the attic floor. She nodded and Chris knelt last, to redraw the circle with new blood and provide the final words.

“A human born to a long line of hunters of the supernatural, I have dedicated my life to protecting those who cannot protect themselves.” His words wavered, and Fiona would swear that he was suppressing tears. She knew he had had a daughter...Perhaps the words reminded him of her? Nevertheless, he continued. “I offer myself as an anchor. Let no mundane force harm any who seeks protection within this abode.”

The grandfather clock residing in the living room struck twelve just as Chris finished his words. Fiona gasped loudly as she felt a shockwave echo through her chest. She stepped forward and took the brush from Chris and knelt herself, repainting the circle a final time.

Actions presented themselves to Fiona, and she did not think twice before following their instructions. Stiles had said instinct would guide her way. She painted streaks of blood beneath her eyes and down the bridge of her nose, then long stripes down the tops of her arms. She painted a manacle around each wrist. She flung her arms wide and felt an overwhelming pulse of power wash over the house as the final bell from the clock tolled.

Melissa rushed forward as she collapsed backward. The nurse propped her up and she shook the spots from her eyes, dizzy and weak. She wondered at the feats Stiles could perform, if she could do something that took so much energy with only a fraction of his power.

“We must move downstairs. No one but me will be able to enter the attic from now on, and you will be forcibly removed soon.” Chris helped her to her feet while Melissa and Natalie gathered up the things they had brought. Fiona – with Chris's help – brought up the rear of their descent. Once at the bottom she turned and closed the trap door, the latch sliding closed with a heavy _click_.

***

The morning saw a train of vehicles parking in front of Liam's house. Liam shut the door to Theo's truck behind him, nervous beyond belief. Why had they received a text from Melissa early that morning asking them all to come to his house?! Was something wrong with his parents? He raced forward as fear ate him from the inside out, not even paying attention to the group of teenagers leaving their vehicles to follow him.

Halfway up the walk, an overwhelming force stole the breath from his lungs and stopped him in his tracks. He gasped and clutched his chest, dropping to a knee and a new pulse of fear struck him. Theo called out to him in concern, but he could not reply as he greedily sucked in air once the pressure abated as suddenly as it had come.

What the _hell_ was that???

Theo's hand on his shoulder was accompanied by a gasp identical to the one he had just let out as the chimera was likely overcome by the same force. They exchanged panicked looks before lurching to their feet and sprinting the rest of the way to the front door.

Throwing the door open and bursting into the entryway, Liam skidded across the floor, arms windmilling in his haste to stop as he saw the occupants of the living room. Theo crashed into him, sending both of them to the floor and earning a series of chuckles. The two teens untangled themselves and lurched to their feet, Liam looking at his mom and her guests in confusion.

“Mom, what...Are...?” Too many thoughts were whirling through his head for his mouth to compensate.

Was his mom okay? What was everyone doing here?

Did she know? She had to know about him. Why else would Argent be here with Scott and Lydia's moms?

 _How_ did she find out?! And why did she seem more amused than anything else? Shouldn't she be panicking?

What was that weird force field in the yard?

“Hon, just relax.” His mother's voice was calm and soothing and pulled him from his whirling thoughts. He knew his eyes looked wide and wild, and was vaguely gratified to notice that Theo looked just as shaken. “Let the rest of the pack join us and we'll explain everything.” Liam just nodded numbly and walked further into the room as the rest of the pack hastily crowded in behind him. They all started asking questions, obviously having encountered the bizarre force field, but all fell silent as Fiona waved her hand in dismissal.

Chris, Natalie and Melissa occupied the couch while his mother sat in her usual chair, the four adults watching in poorly veiled amusement as the stunned teens filed into the living room and formed a unit around the remaining chair. Lydia claimed it while Kira and Malia posted up on the arms, legs crossing over Lydia's lap.

“Mom.” Lydia said primly. “I am surprised to see you here.” Natalie nodded and opened her mouth to respond when a knock sounded at the door.

“Knock knock, can I come in?” Liam frowned at the Sheriff's voice and noticed that no one had shut the front door in their haste to enter. “I see the cars out front, so I assume the kids are here.” He entered without anyone answering him and smiled at the pack.

“Of course, Sheriff. Join us, you're just in time.” Fiona welcomed him into the living room and gestured for him to stand behind the couch. Liam's stomach grew tight at the sight of the adults forming a unified front against them. What in the world was going on?!

“Hey,” Theo whispered into his ear, a hand squeezing his shoulder. “Calm down. Everything seems fine, I'm sure they'll fill us in.” Liam released the breath he had not realized he was holding and forced himself to breath calmly. Theo was right. Nothing seemed amiss, apart from everyone's presence. It was abnormal, but it should not be worrying in and of itself.

But the force field...

“I'm sure everyone is a little confused and curious as to why we are all gathered here.” Liam's eyes locked on his mother as she spoke, commanding silence from the room. Not that anyone else had been making noise in the first place.

Liam's stomach twisted in a confusing jumble of knots as his mother spoke. About the lies, the clues she gathered, talking to Melissa and Deaton. About the ritual they had all performed while the pack was frolicking under the full moon.

His mom knew. _His mom knew!_ He was both excited and terrified, knowing it meant he no longer had to lie to her, but also knowing she would definitely involve herself. She would inevitably put herself into danger, and he would likely forever live in a constant state of terror praying she let him handle things.

The terror overwhelmed the joy when he learned about the magic force field. It was great, it offered everyone a safe haven amidst the terror that their lives had become. But where had she learned magic strong enough to create the barrier? It was not mountain ash, he knew that much since they had all been able to pass into the house relatively undeterred. When he asked, she refused to tell him her source. He figured it was probably Deaton...but why would she not just come out and say it? Who else could she have learned from?

Kids and parents mingled and chatted amicably with one another for a while after the serious discussion was over and done with. He knew his mom was excited to speak with Lydia, quizzing her all about her banshee powers and senses. Scott and his own mother spoke in hushed tones he focused on not listening to, their heads together in a quiet bid for privacy.

The garage door opening drew all the ears in the house, everyone looking at one another. Fiona took charge again, bidding everyone farewell and ushering them kindly out the door. Dr. Geyer walked in just in time to see Liam close the door behind the last of the guests, Fiona intercepting him with a kiss. “How was your night, honey?” he shrugged and kissed her again with a light smile.

“It was fine. Calm, nothing exciting happened at work, except for Melissa McCall asking me for a blood sample. It was especially odd because she should have been off duty for half an hour when I arrived, and she left right after. And there was no record of her requesting any tests done.”

“Don't worry, honey. I'll explain that later. I requested it, but I needed it done in secret.” Liam wrinkled his eyebrows at the same time as his step-father. Was she- “Liam, could you take your father upstairs and have a little chat with him?” His eyes grew wide, his stomach flipping itself inside out at the sudden nerves. She...she wanted him to tell him?!

It made sense. Of course it did. But...he had never actually told anyone. What was he supposed to say? How could he do it without Dr. Geyer freaking out? What if he did freak out? Was Liam supposed to just let him go? Should he try and hold him there until his mom came and got them?

“I've got some things I want to discuss with Theo.” Her continued words froze Liam's panic in its tracks. His flip-flopping stomach dropped like a rock as he suddenly grew cold. Oh no. She knew. Of course she knew about Theo, she knew _everything_! He turned wide eyes on Theo, whose face had gone blank. Theo's heart stuttered unevenly for a moment before it evened out. The flash of jealousy he always felt at the chimera's control failed to even make an impression on his fear.

What if his mom wanted to kick Theo out for what he had done? For what he had planned to do? What...What if she just decided to kill him? She...He had no idea what to expect from his mother now. He had always known she was fiercely protective of him, and she had discovered his biggest secret and received untold magical powers from some unknown source without him even suspecting anything was amiss! He was in uncharted territory, and honestly it terrified him. She terrified him.

“It's okay, Liam. Stop freaking out. I'll be fine.” Theo's soft voice drew his eyes, but they provided little reassurance. His brows were turned down in an attempt at calming him, but his eyes were otherwise empty. He was just as scared as Liam.

“Liam? What's up, bud?” Dr. Geyer's voice was cautious, but not worried. Liam turned to face him, eyes still wide. “Are you okay? Do you not want to talk about whatever it is? You got really pale.”

“No, no! It's...” his eyes trailed over to his mother, her face unhelpfully serene. She wore a light smile that he used to think meant she was content. But he knew he could no longer trust his senses to tell him what she was feeling. If he ever could.

It made his stomach twitch uncomfortably yet again.

“Come on, let's go upstairs.” he said quietly, He hugged his mom firmly, praying and silently asking her not to hurt his...friend. To not hurt Theo. He turned and climbed the stairs quickly without looking back.

In his room, Liam tried not to hyperventilate. “Why does he seem so terrified? Did something happen?” His step-father's voice reached his ears and he closed his eyes and held a deep breath.

“He's just worried, honey. About Theo, and how you're going to take what he has to tell you. He shouldn't be, I'm sure you'll handle it as well as everything else he's thrown at you.”

“I'll talk to him. Then we're gonna have a little chat ourselves.”

“I'm counting on it.” he exhaled gustily as Dr. Geyer's steps started up the stairs.

Then his perception of his mother and Theo disappeared.

His eyes popped wide as they just...left his senses. He could still hear his step-father, his heartbeat, his footsteps. He could hear the refrigerator humming in the kitchen, water rushing through the pipes. Theo and his mother were voids, as though they...

As though they had a sound barrier around them, hiding them from a werewolf's senses.

He shook his head as he realized what his mother must have done. She really did not want him listening in on whatever she said to him. The knowledge did nothing to calm his nerves or assuage his fears of Theo's future.

Dr. Geyer stepped into Liam's room and shut the door behind him, and Liam thought he might die. He wanted to go out and fight another Loup Garou, or run from Dread Doctors. Hell, he would have preferred a berserker at this moment in time.

“Liam, Liam, breathe. Breathe, son. It's okay. You and Theo are dating, it's alright, you don't have to freak out about it.”

Wait, what?

“Huh?” his panic derailed at his step-father's words. He thought...he thought they were dating? He and Theo? Theo and him? Together? Why...?

“Why would you even think that?!”

“Is that not what you were hyperventilating about?”

“No! I was freaking out because I'm a werewolf and didn't know how to tell you! But this is way-”

“Wait, werewolf? What?”

“Huh?”

“You said-”

“Oh, yeah.” He shifted, claws and hair erupting while his eyes glowed and fangs dropped. His step-dad thought he was gay? For Theo?! “Why wouldj-oo shink-” he grimaced to himself as his fangs slurred his words. He shifted back, completely missing the stunned expression on Dr. Geyer's face. “Why would you-oh. Um.”

His step-father's eyes were wide, mouth gaping. A scent Liam had learned was fear tainted the room, but it was vastly overpowered by something...striking? He had never smelled this from a person before, but he would probably guess it was shock. It was a shocking scent, it could fit. Wonder? Surprise? No, it was not surprise, it was too deep and violent.

He would go with shock. Bone-deep shock and incomprehension.

Sitting down on his bed, he patted the space next to him. “I guess we have two things to talk about then...”

***

Dr. Geyer left Liam's room right as Theo and his mother reappeared to his senses. Theo's slow, plodding steps passed his step-dad's on the staircase. He and his step-dad had gotten through their conversation without bloodshed, and all their initial misconceptions had been cleared up. It...

It had been good.

He had understood, had asked relevant, intelligent questions that Liam happily answered. He gave Dr. Geyer the quick and dirty version of how he became a werewolf, what all he could do, what it meant to be part of Scott's pack. He glossed over the dangerous portions, but he could tell his step-father knew he had left important parts out. His mother would undoubtedly inform him fully during the talk he knew they were going to have.

His relationship with Theo had been elucidated.

Although perhaps not quite as clearly as he would have hoped. Dr. Geyer had accepted that they were not dating, and Liam had shushed him about anything to the contrary. They were...They were friends. That fact alone was weird enough, considering what he knew of Theo's past and intentions. He trusted Theo, which was also weird. Nothing else was going on.

Theo stepped through their door and Liam's breath caught, his stomach dropping all over again.

The chimera looked shell-shocked. The same striking scent he had smelled from his step-father permeated the room anew. It was almost certainly shock, the kind that comes from a world-shaking realization. It was too powerful and violent a scent to be anything else.

His eyes were wide and unfocused, his nostrils flared. His jaw hung loose and his hands dangled limply at his side. He stood there for a minute, Liam watching him in worried silence, before he reached backward to shut the door and collapsed against it. His concern for his friend grew as the silence stretched.

“Theo?” his name drew his eyes up to meet Liam's, their blankness cracking away and leaving Theo shaken in their wake. “Theo, are you okay? What happened? What did she say to you?”

“She knows.” He said simply.

“What does she know?”

“She knows everything. She knows all about what I did to...to Tara, everything I did for the Dread Doctors. She knows...what I was going to do to you guys. She knows I killed the hunter, and the Loup Garou.” Liam's stomach dropped as Theo droned on. His voice was absolutely devoid of emotion. The words were dead and flat, and it scared Liam.

So his mother knew...everything? Was she going to kick him out? Would he have to leave Beacon Hills, and that was why he seemed so...so broken? Because he did not want to leave? She could not force him away! He would not let her! He jumped to his feet and took a heavy step toward the door, leaning down to push Theo gently out of the way. He was going to go-

“What are you-”

“She can't kick you out! So she knows, that doesn't mean she gets to make you leave! I don't want you to go!” Theo's hand grabbed his arm firmly. He whirled to face the chimera, ready to push him out of the way and fight for his right to stay here, but the look on his face stalled his thoughts once again.

“Liam, she didn't...” His eyes were shining. It...it almost looked like he was about to cry. The fight spun around inside of him and wanted to come from a different direction. Had his mother really hurt Theo so badly?

“Theo, what did she say?” his words were quiet, but he knew they held a growl. A threat. His conversation with Dr. Geyer whistled quickly through his head, but now was not the time. He brushed the thoughts away and focused on Theo's face. He stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. “What did she do to you?”

“She didn't...Liam, I don't...” Theo's face closed off slightly as his eyebrows drew together. Spicy irritation grew from him, but it was softer than the anger he was so familiar with, and it was still subtle compared to the shock. Theo's chemosignals had never been this out of control since Liam had known him. He allowed the chimera to drag him back to the bed, sitting them down and turning him so they faced one another.

“I don't know how to say what I'm feeling. I don't know how to think about what I'm feeling, because I've never felt it before.”

“Theo, just tell me what she said. I'm not gonna let her kick you out, I'll help you figure this out.” Out of all the things he expected as a response to his heartfelt assurance, a chuckle was not one of them. Theo's face lightened at Liam's words, but he chuckled and shook his head like Liam had told a joke.

“Liam, she's not kicking me out. She's...

“She made me a central focus of the wards. You and me both. She said that she loved me despite everything, had come to think of me as family. She said she would be hurt if I left for any reason, and that she would protect me just as fiercely as she would you.” he chuckled again and his eyes sparkled as he said the next words.

“She also threatened to end the world in vengeance against me if I ever hurt you, but then she hugged me and told me she was not really worried about that.”

The relief Liam felt at the words was overwhelming. He heaved out a sigh and dropped back on his bed, chuckling lightly. His chest felt light, and he was happier than he had felt in a long time. His mother was insane, and fiercely protective of him. And Theo. Mostly of him, but also Theo, and she wanted Theo to stay. She knew all about his past, and she wanted him to stay anyway.

His mom was freaking Wonderwoman.

“But wait,” Liam lurched back upright, brows furrowed as he examined Theo's face again. “Why were you all shell-shocked and confused when you came in here?” Theo shook his head, smiling lightly.

“Because I was stunned. I don't...I've never really had a parent, so I'm not sure what the feelings I have inside are. I don't understand them, and I don't know how to think about or express them. Or handle them.” Liam stared at him for a moment and then chuckled.

Of course he was struggling to comprehend love. He had spent his formative years an evil servant to heartless monsters, of course he would not know how to handle love from a parent. But wait...he had parents before the Dread Doctors.

“But didn't you have parents before the Doctors? Wouldn't they have-”

“They weren't the most loving. Like, they weren't abusive or anything, I don't think. But they never...Let's just leave it at 'I wasn't too upset to leave with the Dread Doctors.'” Liam frowned, but he nodded. It would make sense then.

Reaching out, he grabbed Theo's shoulder and dragged him back, collapsing on the bed. Theo stiffly fell with him, his clearly reluctant head landing on Liam's chest while he kept his arm around Theo's shoulder. He smiled as the chimera relaxed slowly against him.

“You're probably feeling loved.” Theo scoffed, but slid a little closer so he was firmly pressed against Liam's side.

“I know what love is, dumbass. I wouldn't be confused about that.”

“Do you really? I don't buy it. But no, I said 'loved,' not 'love.'” Theo remained silent. He continued speaking softly.

“It's kinda like, feeling settled in a place. You're probably scared because you don't know why you feel so comfortable here, why the thought of leaving hurts. You got all warm and tingly in your chest and your throat choked up when she said she loved you and that it would hurt if you left.” He felt Theo tensing up against him as he spoke, and figured he was hitting the nail on the head. He tightened his arm briefly and let his hand rest on Theo's chest.

“You don't know why you believe her when she says she'll end the world for you, and it's weird that you do believe it.

“It's okay to not know what to do with it.” he chuckled lightly. “I don't know what to do with it, and I've had her vomiting love and feelings all over me my whole life.” Theo chuckled lightly, and Liam considered it a win.

“And my step-dad thought we were dating.” That earned a heartier chuckle, and it filled his chest with warmth. He paused as that part of the conversation whirled through his head again, and had to stop his thoughts. No. He was not going to entertain that. At least not right now.

“I'm sure you set him straight. And I'm sure if either of them saw us like this they would _totally_ believe you.” Liam shoved him hard, throwing him onto the floor as he pursed his lips in feigned anger. Theo laughed and rolled to his feet. “Thank God, your pits stink.”

“Shut up, you love me.”

“Go take the first shower.” Liam reached backward for a pillow to chuck at his face, but did indeed stand to prepare for a shower.

He consciously avoided thinking that Theo made no attempt to deny his claim.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go, long chapter. Got the next bit written, but will likely wait until saturday to post. I need to proofread it a couple times, and I'd like to get started on 8 before I put 7 up. Feel free to send ideas of what you'd like to see happen! I'm sure I've left clues for where the overarching story will end up (probably in a couple chapters, I don't think this will be too terribly long), but I'm always willing to adjust plans ;)


	7. Repair

The moon was high overhead, a chill wind blowing through the air and rippling the water as they sat on the large rock. The instructor tapped him on the shoulder, hands waving in patterns he soon recognized and interpreted. “You know how to dive. Teach them. Quickly. Quietly. Sign only.” Liam tilted his head, wondering why he needed to teach his fraternity brothers in sign language; none of them knew sign language! The instructor depressed her BCD and sank through the waves without answering him, so he shrugged and turned to his eleven brothers on the rock.

_You drive me craaazy, I just can't sleep_

He snapped twice for his brothers' attention and picked up his respirator. He waved a hand and they all followed suit, putting the mouthpiece into their mouths as he did. He pushed the 'inflate' button on his BCD, air pumping into the jacket. His brothers followed suit, and repeated his actions when he deflated the jacket. Confident they had the basics down, he slipped into the water and began his descent.

_I'm so excited, I'm in too deep! Oooohh Liam!_

He turned away from the rock, light shining out into the depths and illuminating the sharks swimming all around them. A thrill of fear shot through him as one bumped him, but he reminded himself that sharks never attacked divers who were already underwater.

_But it feels alriiight. Liam, answer your fucking phone!_

He turned to watch his brothers descending, and suddenly felt a firmer impact on his shoulder. Confused, he turned just in time for a shark to ram him into the rock behind him.

Liam hit the ground with a yell, landing on his shoulder with his blankets tangled around his legs. Brittney Spears' “Crazy” was blaring from his phone while Theo glared at him from the other side of his bed. He scrambled to answer the phone, stomach dropping. He had only ever assigned that ringtone to one person.

“Hello?” he croaked, voice gritty from sleep.

“Liam? I-” the voice on the other end was interrupted by a wet cough. It lasted for five full seconds before she cleared her throat and brought the receiver back up to her ear. “I need your help.”

“Who the fuck is calling you at 4am?” He waved at Theo to shut him up, suddenly feeling much more awake.

“Hayden, what's wrong? What's going on?” He turned wide eyes back to Theo as his heart started pounding in his chest. Hayden would not have called him at any time of day for anything short of an emergency. If she were calling him this early in the morning, someone was probably dying.

“I don't-” She pulled the phone away as more violent coughs broke free from her chest. “I'm...I don't know. I feel like death, and-” she coughed again. “And I'm coughing up silver.” Liam turned wide eyes on Theo when his friend's heart joined his own in hammering in his chest. Theo's eyes were just as wide as his own were.

“Theo, what? What do you know?”

“Theo? Why is Theo with you?” Theo shook his head, turning away and walking around the bed to grab clothes from their wardrobe.

“Nothing, don't worry about it. Hayden, we'll help you, alright? Everything is gonna be fine. Come to my house. I'll get the whole pack here, my dad can check you up, we'll fix whatever's happening.” She broke into another fit of coughs before she whispered an affirmative. They bid short goodbyes and hung up, Liam turning worried eyes on Theo.

“Theo, what's going on?”

“Why would I know?”

“Because you reacted when she said she was coughing up silver.” He grabbed the clothes Theo had dropped onto his bed for him and began putting them on while he waited for Theo to speak. He had buckled his belt shut and was slipping the shirt on when the chimera finally broke the silence.

“She's a failed experiment, just like the rest of us.”

“What? What does that even mean?”

“It means she's dying. That's what the silver is. It's mercury.” Liam's brows drew down in confusion. They turned and left his room to go wake his parents, Liam pulling up Scott's number to call his alpha.

“Liam?”

“Scott, I need you to come to my house right now.” He heard shuffling and groaning, which probably meant Scott was getting out of bed.

“What's going on? What's wrong?”

“It's Hayden. I think...I think she's dying, Scott.” His voice got softer, the reality of the situation actually beginning to dawn on him. Hayden could be dying. They had never had the best relationship, but ever since he saw her in the club that one night, he had been trying to make amends. He felt bad for how he had treated her.

Then she turned out to be a chimera, and now all he wanted was to help her.

“She's dying? How do you know?”

“She called me. Theo...Theo says it's a chimera thing, that her body is failing.” His friend returned to the hallway with his parents in tow, Dr. and Mrs. Geyer both rubbing sleep from their eyes but clearly aware and ready for whatever was happening.

“I'll be right there. Should I get my mom?”

“Maybe. My step-dad's here, but it can't hurt to have another supernatural medical professional.” Dr. Geyer's eyebrows curled down in confusion, but he nodded when he made eye contact with Liam.

The phone calls with Mason and Corey passed in a similar fashion, and in the end everyone agreed to get there as quickly as possible. Scott was the first to arrive, Malia and Melissa trailing in behind him. Liam held on tight when his alpha wrapped him in a comforting hug, burying his face in Scott's shoulder.

“It'll be okay, Liam. We'll help her.”

Mason, Corey, Kira and Lydia all arrived within five minutes of each other, and Hayden pulled up last with her sister. Liam was surprised at the deputy's presence, but realized it was for the best. If Hayden was...if she was dying, her sister deserved to know why.

Everyone gathered in the living room, Hayden on a stool while Dr. Geyer recorded her vitals and asked simple questions to evaluate her basic health. Halfway through his examination of her lungs she broke into a coughing fit, a bright silver liquid staining the cloth Dr. Geyer had given her to cough into.

“What is it?” She asked Liam's step-father.

“I'm not-”

“It's mercury.” Theo's voice cut through the quiet, drawing all eyes. It was sharp, and it made the hair on Liam's arms stand up. He had not heard Theo sound this...upset? No, he did not sound upset. Uncomfortable? He subtly sniffed the air, trying to sort out Theo's feelings from the rest of the pack's. Worry was the most prevalent scent, and it covered everything. He growled to himself, frustrated that he was not good enough to pick up the subtler scents he knew his friend would be exuding.

“Mercury? Why would she be coughing up mercury?” Dr. Geyer turned to face Theo. The chimera folded his arms and settled moodily into the couch.

“The Doctors used it in their bonding procedure. It was a key ingredient to the fusion, but I don't really know much about that. That she's coughing it up means her body is rejecting the transplant.”

“Transplant?” Hayden's sister spoke up, her voice soft and confused. “But that was years ago!”

“Not that one.” Theo's voice held little emotion, and it worried Liam. Was he worried he would reject it too? The thought sent a pulse of fear through Liam. But that would mean...no. No, Theo would be fine. He had been a chimera a lot longer than Hayden. If he was going to reject it, he would have by now. Right?”

“The Doctors targeted her because she had an organ transplant a while ago, so she was already receptive to foreign DNA. She's rejecting the newer transplant they gave her. They implanted her with werewolf and werejaguar DNA, hoping the combination would be more stable than...than others.”

“But it's not.” Hayden sounded sad and resigned. It broke Liam's heart to hear the fiery girl so dejected. Theo shook his head and said nothing.

“So what can we do?” Scott asked in the silence, eyes flitting between Theo and Dr. Geyer. Both remained silent, and watched each other, trying to communicate something with their eyes. His step-dad shook his head and sighed.

“If it's anything like a regular transplant...The only way to...to halt the deterioration at this point would be to remove the rejected organ, and try again with a new one.”

“But we don't know-”

“I know.” His voice was quiet, and final. Liam felt his eyes prickle as his step-father silently pronounced a death sentence.

“Theo?” he asked softly. The chimera shook his head.

“They had a serum that could force the bond, curing a failure. But they were reserving it for their final experiment. It's...It's gone.”

“Gone? What happened to it? Didn't they die before they could have used it?”

“I used it when I started failing a couple weeks ago.” Liam's jaw dropped as a cascade of emotions blew through him. Relief and anger were the most prevalent. He wanted to be angry at Theo for so selfishly assuming he was more deserving of the cure than the other chimeras! Could he not have saved some for them? He knew what was happening, he would have stood a better chance of finding a different way!

But at the same time, he was alive. If he had not used the serum, he might have died weeks ago. He had been living with Liam for over a month now, which meant he was already staying with them when he got sick. Liam had never noticed. If Theo had been able to retrieve the serum and use it without Liam noticing...would he have noticed if Theo had failed? Would Theo have just died by himself, wherever the Doctor's lab had been? The thought sent a spiral of pain curling through his chest, and he whined lowly.

He lifted sad eyes to Theo, hating the closed-off expression on his friend's face. Looking around, he could tell that everyone else in the room – his parents excluded – wore some form of judgment. _Everyone_ was casting poorly hidden glares, and a dirty, unpleasant scent was rising through the room.

They were all silently telling Theo that he should not have used the serum.

It made his hackles rise and his whine turned into a growl.

Fine.

He let the growl in his chest build until the others could hear it, drawing their gazes away from him. Eyes trained on Theo, he stomped forward and grabbed the chimera by the shirt and pulled him into a rough hug. He felt claws prick his back where Theo dropped them uncertainly, having prepared himself to go on the defensive. Stupid chimera. Liam thought he would have known better by now.

“Stupid idiot, why didn't you tell me?” He growled into Theo's shoulder. “What if it hadn't worked? Would you have just died and left me wondering what the hell happened?” He contained his smirk when Theo's hands settled against his back, muscles relaxing into the hug. There. Now Theo and everyone else knew that he was glad Theo was around, glad that he was okay.

“If ifs and buts were candies and nuts, then every day would be Erntedankfest.” He snickered at Theo's words and punched him in the side before drawing away.

“I can't believe you just quoted Dwight right now. So not the time! We're worrying about Hayden!” Theo smirked at him but turned back to the others. The others who were all staring at them like something bewildering had just happened. Nothing had happened. Why were they staring? He folded his arms and glared, daring anyone to say something stupid.

“The serum is gone, but...I've got an idea to help Hayden. You might not like it, and it might not work.” Scott's eyes focused and he nodded, waving a hand for Theo to continue.

“Bite her.”

“What? No on is biting my sister! Why would you even-”

“Val, it's fine. It's...it's how they make new werewolves.” Deputy Clark turned to glare at her sister.

“That's barbaric!” Hayden snickered.

“Well how else would a werewolf turn someone else? Offer them some candy and a contract to sign?” Mason chuckled, but shut up when Corey hit him. Liam offered him a small conciliatory smile to agree that it had been kinda funny. When his eyes fell on Scott, he noticed that his alpha looked constipated. He said as much, drawing a few more chuckles out but doing nothing to change the expression.

“It's just...what if it doesn't work? Or what if she rejects the bite?”

“Then I'm gonna die anyway, I guess.” Hayden slid off the stool she had been perched on, leaving her sister's grasp to stride up to Scott. “Unless we miraculously-” she snagged the mercury-stained cloth and began another round of hacking. Wiping her mouth off, she continued with a growl. “Unless we find something else before this kills me?” She turned and glared at Theo. “Got any other ideas, Raeken?”

Theo returned her glare with a frosty, aloof eyebrow raise. Liam bumped his shoulder, receiving an eye roll and a sigh. Theo shook his head and returned a regretful gaze to Hayden. “I don't, sorry. I didn't really take part in many of their experiments. I just kinda did what I was told and observed when they didn't kick me out.” Hayden glared for another long moment before sighing and turning back to Scott.

“It's the only plan we've got. And...I can definitely think of worse things than becoming a real werewolf.” Scott looked like he was in pain. Liam remembered how much guilt his alpha had over biting him, and it seemed he had never really gotten over it. Scott looked around at everyone, waiting for someone to give him a sign that he should not bite Hayden. He caught Liam's eye and they stared at each other for a long time. Liam stepped forward and put his hand on Scott's shoulder, giving a gentle nod. Scott sighed and closed his eyes.

They flared red when he reopened them.

“Alright. Hayden, give me you arm.”

Hayden restrained a cry when Scott's fangs sank into her arm, her other fist clenching and her eyes flaring gold. Deputy Clark covered her mouth and turned away, wiping a tear from her eye. When Scott released her, Liam moved and set his chin on his alpha's shoulder in silent support. He knew how Scott felt about biting people, how he had hated being bitten by Peter.

“It's not your fault, Scott. You're a good alpha, this is to save her life.” Scott turned and wrapped his arms around Liam, burying his face in his beta's neck.

“But what if it doesn't? What if it kills her instead?”

“Then you tried. You can't...” he hesitated and squeezed his alpha harder. “You can't save everyone, Scott. No one can. But you do a really good job.” Liam's face crinkled into a frown when he felt Scott's shoulders trembling and his shoulder felt wet. Scott was crying. Why was Scott crying? Was it really that big of a deal that he had to bite Hayden? Was he just that worried his bite would kill her?

“I haven't been able to save anyone, lately.” The words were so soft, muffled by his shoulder as they were, that Liam could barely understand them. He knew no one else in the room had heard them. He squeezed his arms tighter and turned his face into Scott's neck. He whispered just as quietly, aiming to keep this conversation private while their pack moved all about the room around them.

“We're all still here, Scott. We're all alive. Most of us wouldn't be if not for you. Even Theo is alive because of you. You could have let Malia kill him, and no one would have stopped you.

“You're such a good alpha, Scott. Please never doubt that.”

The two remained where they were for several minutes, Scott crying and recovering in Liam's arms while the beta just held on tight. The pack shuffled around them, most making their exits. Hayden and Deputy Clark decided to take the Geyer's offer to crash there for the night so they could be observed while Hayden either took or rejected the bite.

A throat cleared behind him and he spun them around so he could look over Scott's shoulder. Corey stood awkwardly, hands clasped in front of him.

“What's up, Corey? What's wrong?” Scott sighed into his shoulder and loosened his hold. Liam allowed him to step back, but kept an arm around his back while Scott straightened up and turned to face their friend.

“I...I think you should bite me too.” Liam crunched his brows in confusion, but then all the reasons flew into his head. Corey was a chimera as well. Theo had been the most successful chimera the Doctors had created, and even he failed. There was a chance Corey was a success, but with a success rate of zero...Liam understood.

“Corey, I don't-”

“I think you should too, Scott. Corey's...he's probably going to start failing too. He and Hayden were made about the same time.” Scott turned to look at him, and he shrugged.

“But what if he doesn't?”

“That would be amazing.” Liam said firmly, but he continued quickly. “But none of the Doctors' experiments have survived. As great as it would be...I think it's better if you bite him while he's still strong.” Scott was clearly displeased with the idea, and expressed as much with a low growl. But after a few seconds of staring, looking like he wanted to start crying again, he sighed and nodded.

Corey allowed Dr. Geyer to bandage his wrist and smiled weakly at Scott.

“Thanks, Scott. I'm sure I'll be fine.”

“Why don't you come to my place, spend the night like Hayden's doing here.” Melissa suggested, grabbing her son's arm for comfort. Scott nodded.

“If...If things don't go right...”

“Sure, I appreciate it.” Corey interrupted with a smile and the pair and the three of them left after thanking the Geyers for being so receptive to drama so early in the morning.

“Kay, guys. I'm gonna go to bed. Theo-” he paused, looking around. “Where'd Theo go?” Hayden sniffed quietly.

“He ran off upstairs a little while ago. Why?” Liam paused before answering, unsure of what he wanted to say. Why had Theo run off? He watched Hayden for a few moments. She just stared, raising an eyebrow. He shook his head and bid his parents goodnight before leaping up the stairs.

The room was dark when he stepped through the door, shifting his eyes to take in more light. Theo was a mass hidden under a pile of blankets on his futon. Sniffing lightly, Liam scrunched his nose at the spicy scent of irritation filling the air. “Theo, what's wrong?”

There was no response, but Liam observed the blanketed mass more closely, noting how it looked like Theo was curled up in a ball in the middle of the futon. Something was clearly bothering the chimera.

Liam tilted his head toward the door, extending his will and wishing for a barrier to block off their room from the rest of the house. He smiled as the sounds from his parents and the others faded into murmurs, then to nothing. His mother's ritual had given him and Theo power over their room. No one – except his mother, of course – could enter or interfere with anything therein if they desired otherwise. Raising a sound barrier to keep their conversations private was just another perk.

The blankets shifted as soon as he lifted the barrier, and golden eyes shone out at him. “Why're you hiding in the blankets, doofus?” Theo huffed in response, then shifted and the blankets fell away.

He gasped at the black wolf revealed by the blankets, glaring moodily at him.

“How...what...you...” The wolf chuffed and dipped its head. He was laughing at him! But since when could he even turn into a wolf!? Wait...

“That was you!” His memory flashed of the wolf that threatened Mason and forced him to reveal himself to his best friend. The damned chimera had been responsible for that! He would recognize the pure black pelt anywhere; wolves like that did not really exist outside the Hale line, from what he had seen. Granted, Derek Hale had been the only person he knew who could do a full shift. So maybe all full-shift wolves were this same pure black?

Theo woofed softly at him.

“Why did you shift, Theo?” He shucked his pants and shirt off and crawled onto his bed, slipping under the covers before turning back to his friend. The scent of irritation spiked, and something...greener. Vegetal, yet prickly. He would need to smell a cactus to be sure, but he would have guessed it was rather like a cactus. He could not have said what emotion it embodied, and he was sure Theo would be grateful for that.

The wolf grumbled low in its throat, looking off to the side. Liam rolled his eyes.

“Get up here. If you're gonna be all moody and sullen, at least don't do it by yourself.” He patted the side of the bed and looked away from Theo, settling in to sleep as though he did not really care if Theo hopped up with him. Acting like he cared would be a guaranteed way to alienate his friend. It annoyed him, but that was Theo. He wondered when he had stopped pretending not to care about the chimera, but shrugged it off. It was unimportant. He cared, he could admit that. Maybe Theo needed him to admit it too. After a few seconds of waiting, the wolf huffed again and then did hop up on the bed next to him.

Why would Theo have shifted? He had never done it before, not that Liam knew. He had overheard...Stiles – long ago – talking about how emotions were easier for wolves when they were fully shifted. They were more instinctive, less dramatic. So if that were true...

“Are you upset about Hayden?” Theo stilled, not even breathing, for a moment before exhaling and shifting to lay his head on Liam's thigh. Liam instinctively curled his fingers in Theo's scruff. He assumed that meant he had guessed right, and silently cheered himself for getting it on the first try. “Aw, are you jealous? Worried that Hayden- hey, don't leave!” Theo had huffed and squirmed up to get off the bed. Liam lurched forward and wrapped his arms around the wolf, pulling him up the bed when Liam dropped back. “Don't go. I was just teasing, jeez.” Unless...

“Theo...” The wolf stiffened in his embrace. Holy crap, Theo was jealous! “Is that what that green, cactusy smell blowing around the room is? Jealousy?” Theo started struggling to get up again, but Liam just stroked down his back and held fast. “No, seriously don't go. I'm not teasing you.” Theo growled and bared his teeth, to which Liam just chuckled. “Much. A little teasing, because we're both emotionally constipated.” Theo stopped struggling and just dropped his head back onto Liam's chest. The fur tickled, but he could ignore it easily enough.

What did Theo have to be jealous about? Liam had not talked to Hayden in...forever! It was probably close to two, two and a half months ago that they last spoke!

But maybe that was it.

Theo's words from so long ago fluttered through his mind. When Liam had first invited him to live in his house, Theo had off-handedly thrown a handful of goals and desires he held dear. Survival had been the main one. Comfort had been another.

Pack had been the last one.

They had unanimously invited Hayden into the pack without a single complaint. But most of the pack still despised Theo. Liam curled tighter around the wolf, slipping down the bed a little to bury his face between Theo's ears.

What could he even say? Liam had been basically dragged kicking and screaming into the pack. He did not know how to relate to Theo. He had never wanted a pack, just had this amazing one forced onto him. Theo was trying. He had seen it over the previous months, that Theo was really trying to fit in with them.

Or, he was at least trying to fit with him.

That...

Memories flickered through his mind of every time they had been with the pack since the Doctors' deaths. Every single time, Theo had stayed close to him, had barely interacted with anyone else. Looking back, Theo actually had not been trying very hard to get along with the pack.

Liam's felt his heart beat a little harder in his chest at the thought of being Theo's only tie to...to anything. What did Theo even have, except what came attached to Liam? He had his truck, and... he could not think of a single other thing Theo could lay claim to.

It was terrifying, realizing that he essentially held everything good in Theo's world. Because he did, and no matter how he tried to think about it, Theo would be have nothing without Liam. No home, no money, no friends, no family.

A cold nose and hot breath against his neck shocked him out of the mild panic attack he had been working himself into. Sucking in a deep breath, he tried to calm himself down and carded his fingers through Theo's fur again.

“Sorry. Sorry, I was just...” he trailed off and Theo licked the underside of his chin gently. He exhaled and gently rubbed the fur on Theo's chest, around his shoulders and gently trailing his fingers along his muzzle. He calmed down as he focused on just petting Theo, the wolf laying still with his snout buried in Liam's throat.

He had words he wanted to say to Theo, but he was uncertain how to order them, or even whether he should say them at all. Liam wanted to tell his friend that he never needed to be jealous of Hayden, or worried about the pack. Nothing they could say or do would drive Theo away; he would not let them. He wanted to tell Theo that he had a place with him as long as he wanted, no matter what anyone else said.

“I always wanted a big dog. Mom said no every time I asked, so I stopped trying by the time I turned twelve.” he felt Theo blink against his collarbone, and his lips curled up in an easy smile. “I used to have stuffed animals, and I'd cuddle with em just like this. I wanted a dog so he could sleep on my bed, and I'd always have someone to cuddle with at night when...when I had a bad day.” Theo snuffed against his neck, clearly laughing at him. He swatted the wolf's side.

“Shut up. You're the one who didn't want to be a person, you don't get to laugh at me.” he resumed carding his fingers gently through the thick fur. Theo gave him another small lick in response, to which Liam tightened his arms briefly. He closed his eyes and snuggled closer to the wolf, enjoying his presence.

“I'm glad you're here.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Hayden! Honestly, when I started writing this story I forgot she even existed. I never really cared for her character and I was happy when she left. Thiam 4ever. :p  
> So for organ transplants, the doctors will usually give the recipient drugs to suppress their immune system so it *can't* (sometimes it does anyway) reject the transplanted organ. Sometimes the patients need to take these drugs for the rest of their lives. That's not really something Hayden could do. Well, maybe, but it seems to be fanon (actual canon?) that drugs don't really do anything for weres, they burn them off or whatever. But it's a magical dread doctor transplant anyway, so whatever. (I remember something about medicine in the show. was Hayden the one on drugs, or was it her sister? honestly it'd make sense for it to be hayden because of her kidney transplant.)


	8. Resistance

Corey would be fine. It was fine! He'd be fine! Scott had bitten him, and sure, sometimes the bite killed people. But not Corey. He'd be fine! He was healthy, he was a chimera. He could handle a little nibble! Besides, Scott had already turned Liam, and that was fine! Surely that meant he could bite other people and they would survive too, right? Mason repeated these thoughts to himself over and over again as he drove to the McCall place to see his boyfriend.

Gosh, that was weird to think about. His first boyfriend! And it was a dude who could turn invisible at will! They had only been together for eleven days and – what time was it? - thirteen hours. Not that he was counting. Why would he keep track? Not like this was his first real relationship and he wanted it to last longer than twelve days.

Please last longer than twelve days.

No. Corey would be okay. He'd become a werewolf. Maybe he would lose the ability to turn invisible, but that would be better than dying. He would happily take a regular werewolf boyfriend over a dead, invisible one.

He threw his car into park as soon as he was in front of Scott's house and practically hurled himself into the street. Inhaling sharply, he forced himself to walk along the concrete path to the door instead of just sprinting across the grass. The door opened just as he lifted his hand to knock, the adorable, happy, excited face of his boyfriend smiling back at him.

“I can't believe you didn't tell me you were having him bite you until I woke up this morning!” he threw himself into Corey's arms and buried his face in the chimera's shoulder. Werewolf's? What was he now? Did the bite take? He pulled back and asked as much.

“Scott says we can't be absolutely sure until twelve hours have passed. But I feel fine. Great! Only six more hours of observation and then I'll officially be either dead or a werewolf.” Mason pushed himself back into Corey's arms and hugged him tightly.

“You'll be fine. Scott's a True Alpha, that has to mean something doesn't it?”

“Sure, let's go with that. Wanna play video games or something?”

“Is Melissa home?”

“Yeah, she works the night shift tonight.” he released a dramatic sigh and slumped against Corey.

“Fiiiiine, I guess we can just play video games.” Corey's arms tightened around him.

“Ooooorrrrr...we could turn invisible and make out behind the couch.” Mason pulled back and grinned widely. His boyfriend knew exactly how to make his morning.

“That. Let's do that.”

***

“You know you can't trust anything he says.”

Liam sighed and dropped his head onto the counter at Hayden's words. He was tired from being woken up in the middle of the night. It had only been three hours since he went back to sleep, and he could have used another ten. He blamed his stomach for being awake, the stupid empty sack growling and throwing waves of nausea at him until he grudgingly trundled downstairs to fill it.

It had been such a nice three hours too. Cuddled up to the big, fluffy wolf in his bed. He now held some slight enmity towards his mother for never allowing him to get a dog. He had known having a dog to cuddle with would be amazing, and he had been right. He had missed out on that for his entire life, and he felt vindicated in holding the grudge.

That the wolf had been Theo was beside the point.

Hayden was still standing over his shoulder, undoubtedly glaring at him until he responded. He groaned and turned away from the counter to face her, pasting a sarcastic smile on his face.

“Good morning to you too. Feeling alright? Any...mercurial coughing? Death throes? Seizures?” She rolled her eyes and dropped into the stool next to him with an angry _thud_.

“I feel fine. You can't trust Theo. He was the Doctors' first experiment. I thought you knew that? How do you know he's not still working for them?” Liam reared back slightly in confusion. What? Why would she...?

“You know the Dread Doctors are dead, right?” Hayden's eyes widened comically and her jaw dropped.

“What? When?! How? How do you know?!” Liam chuckled and turned back to his cereal, taking a bite and swallowing before answering.

“It was almost two months ago now. Some...someone else killed them, but Theo brought their disembodied heads and dropped them at our doorstep before begging Scott to take him in.” Hayden just stared at him, mouth hanging open in shock, for several seconds before she shook her head and her steely eyes returned.

“So you know he was working with them. How can you trust him after that? How can you sleep with him in your house, knowing what he did, what he would have done?” he suppressed a growl. He was getting really tired of everyone throwing around suspicions and doubts about Theo. Sure, he understood why they did it. But he understood why pit bulls were illegal in some states too, that did not change the fact he thought those people were stupid and overreacting.

“First of all, why do you care? It's not like you like me anyways, I figured you'd be happy if Theo took care of me.”

“That's not-”

“Second of all, I don't owe you an explanation. We haven't even talked in like, two months. Now you think just because I helped save your life that you have some right to dictate mine?” He knew his eyes were flashing yellow as he glared at her. She clenched her jaw and exhaled through her nose and glared right back. He realized he had left his stool and was standing over her, his fists clenched at his side just like hers were.

He was getting too upset over this. Hayden was not worth it. If they kept going after each other like this, he would probably snap and do something regrettable. Like kill her. He could all too easily envision the way he would be yelling, heat would flush through his body and paint his vision red, then the next thing he would see would be his claws dripping blood, Hayden's lifeless eyes staring up at him. Then he would feel the guilt, and Theo would appear just in time to roll his eyes, offer some comfort to appease Liam's guilt and then hide Hayden's body. He would probably manage to make it look like the bite had failed, and no one would ever blame Liam. Only he and Theo would ever know the truth.

But he would know. And he did not want Hayden's blood on his hands. He did not want anyone's blood on his hands. He forced his breath out through his nose and dropped back into his stool, forcing himself to take another bite of cereal and chew it to oblivion before swallowing.

“Ooh, man. The sexual tension in here is stifling!” Liam twitched in surprise. He had not heard Theo coming down the stairs. Stupid chimera was probably using his mom's magic to hide his presence while he eavesdropped on them. Hayden scoffed and turned away, sliding off her stool and walking back to the living room where her sister still slept.

“What're you doing up?” he asked as Theo walked toward him, smirk in place.

“I got bored waiting for you to come back, so I decided to see if she'd eaten you.”

“Please, it's not like you didn't hear every word we said.”

“Liam! I'm hurt that you would think so little of me!” Liam snorted and took another bite of cereal to hide his grin. Stupid Theo.

“You know exactly how little I think of you.” Theo smirked at him and poured his own bowl of Liam's cereal. “And put a shirt on, this is a kitchen.”

“Don't pretend you don't like it. Everyone appreciates my body.” He faked a gag and vomiting, then snorted milk out his nose when he heard the exact same thing coming from the living room. Theo openly chuckled, shaking his head before taking a bite.

The two ate in silence for several minutes, knees knocking back and forth mindlessly. Theo rinsed their empty bowls and threw them in the dishwasher just as Liam's mother entered the kitchen, dressed for work. He sat bolt upright at her apparel, remembering suddenly that it was a Wednesday.

“Shoot, school!” he leaped to his feet but paused when his mom chuckled and waved him down.

“Relax, hon. We all decided you kids should skip today, after all the drama last night. Don't count on it being a regular thing!” she admonished before continuing. “But for today it's fine. I actually have an errand I'd like you to run for me, since I was so nice as to call in for you.” She winked and he grimaced but nodded.

“Thanks mom, what ever can I do to repay you?” she chuckled at his begrudging tone and swatted his hair.

“I just need you to go pick up a book for me from a shop in Fresno.”

“Mom, I can't drive.” She looked at him like he had grown a second head. “You mean me and Theo.” Of course she did.

“Of course I do.” He groaned in response.

“Are you gonna just start treating us like a single person?” She shrugged easily and caressed Theo's hair while she moved past him to grab a mug for coffee.

“Probably. I'll probably just start calling you both Thiam, since it's looking like I'll never have a reason to refer to you separately.” Theo snickered and shook his head before moving upstairs to put real clothes on.

“For the love of God, please never say Thiam again.”

“Why not? It's cute, and convenient!”

“Mom, it's a couple's name! You only smush two names together when you're talking about a couple! People who are dating!” He knew his face was turning bright red, so he buried it in his arms. He wanted to die. His mother was killing him and she was not even trying. She did not need magic if she was just going to embarrass him to death. She laughed at him and poured her drink.

“Whatever you say, honey. Now go put some shoes on, and brush your hair. If you leave now I'll even condone you using my credit card to buy yourselves some lunch in the city.” he grumbled inaudibly and stomped up the stairs, sure his face was still bright red.

Theo was in the bathroom fixing his hair when Liam stormed into their room. He grabbed the closest shoes to him, not caring that they were not of a pair. Not like anyone would notice or care if his shoes did not match.

“Hurry up, I wanna go. Apparently we're dating, so it's not like you need to make your hair all pretty.” he jumped to his feet and threw on a hoodie, stuffing his wallet and phone into the central pocket.

“I don't do my hair for you, Baby Wolf. I do it for me. Because my opinion is the only one that matters.” he threw a wink at Liam in the mirror, which earned him an eye roll.

“It sounds pretentious when you say that about yourself.”

“What, so I'm allowed to encourage other people's self worth, but not my own?”

“Oh my gosh, just shut up and do your hair!” Stupid Theo. Why did he put up with him?

Theo's hair finally to his satisfaction, the pair made their way down the stairs and to the front door. Hayden looked up as they passed and smirked at them.

“Bye, Thiam. Drive safe.” Liam growled and stomped through the front door, ignoring Theo's amused smile.

The drive passed easily, the two bickering about inane topics while Liam played on his phone and gave directions while Theo drove. Traffic was nonexistent at nine-thirty on a Wednesday morning, so it only took them an hour to get to Fresno. Theo found parking on the street right in front of the shop his mother had directed them to, a small store with dark windows simply named Stella's.

It was dark inside the building, and Liam was uncertain that a normal human's eyes would have been able to navigate the shelves and racks of bizarre materials and literature. He approached the check-out counter and locked eyes with a man who appeared to be in his seventies. He looked old, but not incompetent, and his eyes found and held Liam's with an intensity that unnerved him.

“My mom called about a book she wants? I'm here to pick it up.”

“Fiona Geyer's boy, yes?” he nodded uncertainly. The man held his gaze for another moment before turning his back to retrieve a leather bound volume from underneath the desk. It had gold engraving on the front, showing the name to be “Principles of Witchcraft for the Aspiring Practitioner.”

“Why does your mom want that? Isn't she basically already a badass?” The man made a small noise.

“She asked me for a book that would give her ideas of what to do with a power she had...come upon recently. Everything in this book is designed to empower a witch to create her own grimoire, without being reliant upon established spells created by others that may not work as well for another.”

Liam grimaced and nodded. “Okay. Thanks, I guess. How much?”

“Seventy-two dollars.” he nodded, balking on the inside, and handed the credit card his mom had given him specifically for this. And lunch.

Liam left the shop as soon as he had the book and credit card in hand. The store made him itchy, and he was sure the man behind the counter knew what they were. Theo's hand landed gently on the back of his head and carded through his hair for a moment when they got back to the car and he exhaled heavily.

“Chill out, Liam. It's done. Let's go find a place to skim through the book before we grab lunch.” he turned shocked eyes on Theo. He wanted to _read_ his _mom's book?!_

“Are you crazy? You want to read this?!” Theo shrugged and slid into the driver's seat.

“Sure, why not? If she wanted us to not read it, she would have gotten it herself. Plus, I think it would be good to understand a little bit about magic, if it's going to become a presence in our lives. Maybe we should ask if Lydia can borrow it.”

He knew Theo was right, of course. Why else would his mom have sent them to get it? And he made a good point. It could only be a good thing if they knew a little bit about magic. What if they ended up facing a sorcerer at some point? Learning some of what they could face in the future could only help them get out of trouble. He sighed and nodded. Theo started the car and pulled out of their parking spot.

“Let's go find a quiet park or something.”

***

His eyes were burning. He blinked heavily and pressed his palms against his eyelids, trying futilely to wake himself up more. He had to finish this paper. He only needed three more pages. It was for an intro level psychology course, they did not even need to be _good_ pages! He sighed and kept skimming through Google Scholar, clicking on links as the titles suggested they could be useful, tapping the backspace frequently when they turned up to not be what he needed.

Although the one that identified genes that seemed to contribute to autism looked interesting. He bookmarked it for later.

After struggling with the paper for another hour, Stiles gave up. It was just not happening tonight. That was fine, the paper was not due for another two weeks. The asshole paying him could wait another day or two to get his paper.

Rolling his eyes he stood up and made his way across the room to his kitchenette. The studio apartment he lived in was small, but he did not really need more. Besides, this was California. Even this tiny place cost more per month than he had paid for his jeep! He had been forced to get a real job to pay for everything, because there was no way in hell he was going to mooch off his dad. The man had enough on his plate without worrying about supporting his errant son at the same time.

And by real job, he meant writing papers for lazy college kids and making _bank_. Idiot freshmen were willing to drop serious cash to get out of writing papers for classes they should have had no problems with. He charged ten dollars per page, plus a five dollar service fee. Considering most freshmen papers required only two to five sources, he could usually manage three or four papers a day when he had nothing else going on. Venmo made getting his money simple, and also accepted payment in the form of Bitcoin.

That shit was going to blow up in the very near future, he was certain. Dumb frat boys thought it was just an easy way to buy things on the dark web. Hah. Bitcoin was an _investment_! Block Chain was the future.

Lightning struck just outside his window, the resulting _crack_ startling him two feet into the air and sending the sandwich he had been making for himself flying all over the counter. “Shit!” he swore, snatching up the slices of turkey and lettuce and throwing them back onto the bread. Five Second Rule. He tore a paper towel free and wiped up the mustard that had smeared onto the counter. No one was around to see any of it.

As he finished putting his sandwich back together, the hair on his arms and neck stood up, freezing him in place. He turned his head and glared at the door, pushing his senses forward through it.

He immediately recoiled and dove behind his bed, hitting the ground as the door was bashed inward and off its hinges.

Heavy boots thumped onto the wood floor just inside his apartment. Conjuring a knife from his cupboard, he slit his palms and smeared the blood over his arms and face before standing to face the invader.

The wide-brimmed black ten-gallon hat was the first thing he noticed, followed shortly by the eyeless stare and the lips sewn shut in the gray face. The Gothic Western getup was...ridiculous, even by his standards. As Emo Billy the Kid unfurled a whip in his right hand and drew a six-shooter pistol with his left, Stiles acted.

Hand lashing out, the pistol flew from the man's hand – it was a man, right? It looked like a man, walked like a man, trespassed on others' property like a man – and clattered against the wall. It reared its arm back to strike out with its whip, but when it struck out, Stiles caught it with his left hand. The whip bit into his skin where it struck and coiled tightly, but he grabbed it and held fast. Whip Wilson tried pulling him with it, but merely strained itself with the effort.

Stiles was bleeding. As long as he bled, he was invincible.

Now that Undead Jessie James was disarmed, Stiles crooked his free fingers and called tentacles of blood from the walls. They lashed out, striking the figure and batting him against the wall. More appeared and ensnared the being, drawing him spread eagle and suspending him in the air. Satisfied as he struggled to no avail, Stiles stepped forward to get a closer look.

Closer inspection revealed exactly the same amount of information as he had already gained.

“Who are you? What do you want?”

A sort of rasping, gurgling noise sounded from its throat.

“What was that? I don't speak Orc.”

He flinched as a deep voice boomed through his mind.

“We are the Wild Hunt. We hunt forever. Those who hunt with us hunt forever.” Growling, he wiggled his finger in his ear.

“What the fuck does that even mean? Wild Hunt, like the dudes from Norse Mythology?”

“There is only the hunt.” The voice boomed again. He flinched from the volume. “No one resists. No one escapes.”

The hair on his arms lifted once again and the smell of ozone filled the air. Brows crinkling, he turned toward the window looking outside. Power built in the air and static crackled subtly all around him, and he knew what was coming just an instant before it was too late.

Lifting his hand, he caught the lightning bolt that shattered through the window before it could shoot the Sheriff. Energy crackled and burned in his hand, and with a groan that approached a scream he hurled the deadly bolt of electricity back out the window it had come through. More bolts of lightning struck the ground around where it fell.

Stiles cursed violently as he looked out the window, watching as three more dark figures strode toward his building. Growling he strode forward and drew a line with his knife down the outstretched arm of the figure. He cursed again when no blood welled from the slash. No blood meant no magic.

A gesture fitted the door back into its place. He reopened the wounds on his hands with the knife, smearing blood onto the door in familiar patters. A heptagram surrounded by alternating runes Thurzaz Iazmus and Sowello appeared quickly enough. A gesture brought the figure's gun soaring into his hand, and he quickly fired three shots into the center of the symbol. He extended lines of blood from each bullet to a Thurzaz rune and then surrounded the whole thing with a simple circle.

Stomping back over to the figure suspended in the middle of his room, he glared and promised pain with his eyes.

“What do you want from me? Why are your buddies on their way in?”

“We are the Wild Hunt. No one resists. No one escapes.”

“Yeah, well I'm not trying to run away, dumbass. Now tell me! Why are you here?”

“We hunt forever. Those who hunt with us hunt forever.”

Now he was pissed off. This guy was less than useless, he just kept repeating the same thing in different orders!

“Who's your friggen boss? Is he more vocal than you? Do they not teach you English in cowboy school?”

“We are-”

“The Wild Hunt, yes, I got that, thanks!”

Heavy pounding from his newly-warded door drew his attention away from the figure in front of him. Over the course of a few seconds it sounded like the door was taking a heavy beating, and even a few gunshots sounded against the wood. It held fast, and it would serve for now.

The baying of hounds reached him from his shattered window, sending a violent shiver up his spine.

Hellhounds? What the _actual fuck_ were these guys doing with Hellhounds?!

The presence of those creatures made this a lot more serious than he was prepared for. Even with all his strength, Stiles was uncertain he could hold his own against several of these cowboys _and_ a Hellhound, let alone multiple Hellhounds.

“You're lucky I'm not in the mood for a fight tonight. You caught me at a bad time. So I'm just pissed off, but I'm not gonna stick around for this.”

“There is no escape.”

“Yeah, I heard you the first ten times, thanks.” he gestured lazily and conjured his most important belongings into a box in his Jeep's trunk. “You, however, are coming with me. I'm willing to bet you'd make a great sacrifice, and I'm sure your death could really go a long way to warding my town against the rest of your Hateful Eight.”

The pounding on the door grew heavier, and Stiles could feel the power of his ward straining to keep the rest of the Wild Hunt at bay.

“Let's go, Django.” the bloody tentacles slithered up and around the man's body, cocooning him entirely until only his face remained free. “Ya know,” he said conversationally as he threw blood all over the floor and began painting a Shifting Seal to bring them to the Nemeton. “My day was going pretty good, then you had to show up and make it bad.

“Now it's time to get ugly.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed all the wild west references. I think I got seven in there? Some were weak, I was more proud of the ones at the end ;)
> 
> Also, when Theo is doing his hair and says his opinion is the only one that matters? that's a conversation I've had irl. it was hilarious. Story time (go ahead and skip if you don't care, it's just for relevance)!  
> So I have a lot of self-esteem. I think I'm great, and everyone knows that. I think everyone else should be as confident as I am as well, so I make a point of encouraging and complimenting my friends whenever I can. A few of my friends have self-esteem issues, and they'll come ask my opinion on something, and usually let their insecurities show. So I always tell them "you should do *insert whatever we're talking about* to impress your self, to feel good about yourself, not other people. If you like this, do this. If you don't like this, then don't bother. That said, I think this and this go well and you should do this." I am all about doing things for yourself, because loving yourself makes everything in life more bearable. So anyways, I was talking to one of my friends about how I've started working out recently, because I hit my weight cut off for being a lazy piece of shit (I've been blessed with good genes and a great metabolism, so I've been able to eat whatever I want whenever I want and maintain a nice 150lbs. I'm 6'2, so I'm pretty skinny, but I've got significantly more muscle than fat. my lazy weight is 155). So I commented about how i hit my lazy weight, so now I need to start exercising and watching what I eat "so I can keep my girlish figure." my friend commented "you'll always be gorgeous to me" and here's where everything becomes relevant. I respond "aww, you're sweet. But my opinion is the only one that really matters, and I want to be hot for me." It's basically the same thing I tell my friends to encourage them, but having said it aloud, it sounds super pretentious when I say it about myself. So I thought it was funny, and it seems like the kind of thing Theo would say.
> 
> Okay, story time's over. Sorry if you were bored to tears. :p


	9. Run

“This is really well done.” Fiona blinked and turned to face the voice, ignoring the fact that she was suddenly in her attic. She had been at her desk only an instant before, organizing a venue for a wedding set four months in the future. Now she stood over her spell that protected her home from all manner of supernatural creatures. Stiles stood on the other side of the representation, toes brushing the circle of blood as he looked down on it with a small smile.

“I gotta say, I did not expect this level of skill for your first spell. You've got all the major groups represented here. And a backdoor for me? Aw, you shouldn't have!” She quirked her lips in a small smile and shrugged. She had yet to figure Stiles out, but then she had only really interacted with him once before. She did not need to understand him to use his help.

“I figured that it's your power anyway, you could pass through the shield whether I wanted you out or not. Giving you administrator access can't hurt me anymore than you could should you desire it, and it allows you to improve the spell without dismantling it. Also provided you are so inclined.” he openly grinned at her response, lips curling and eyes crinkling in a manner she interpreted as appreciative. She could not help preening slightly under his approval.

“I can show you how to link Waygates into the doors, so you can travel to other places from here. Good for quick escapes, or for enduring sieges.” She nodded and he demonstrated a seal that could be used to link two doors, and how to key the other side into the defensive spell to prevent intruders using it to gain entrance. It would take a bit of work, even to link one door safely, but her mind was already stringing together endless uses for such a thing. Especially because she could tie each seal into her spell, preventing the Ways from working for anyone not protected under the original spell.

“Very Monsters Inc. Thank you, Stiles. Now, I'm sure you did not come here just to compliment me and grace me with more knowledge. How can I help you?” Fiona clasped her hands demurely in front of her, showing the teenager the utmost respect. He had more than earned it. She had pledged her life force to his needs in exchange for his power. In exchange for the ability to protect her family, she would assist him in any way he could possibly ask for.

“I need...someone who can bleed. I've got a bit of representational magic I need to work to deal with some new baddies. The problem is, they don't bleed. No blood, no power.”

“Show me.” His smile turned feral and he nodded before Shifting them to another place.

She recognized the Nemeton immediately, the well of power surging around her and barreling haphazardly around the clearing. The tree stump rose nearly to her eye-level, where before she knew it would only have reached her knees. The tree was regenerating quickly.

A glance around the clearing showed that a metal cage had been erected, presumably to contain the being that was tied to the great stump. The metal bars were arranged like a Faraday Cage, so she assumed the cowboy tied to the tree utilized lightning somehow. Bloody tentacles that she recognized as Stiles' signature combat trick pulled the creature's arms out to either side and bound it helplessly. It merely stood and observed them with its eyeless face.

“A Ghost Rider of the Wild Hunt.” Stiles' voice was soft. Threatening. It was similar to how he had first spoken with her, full of the promise of pain if things did not work out the way he wanted. She suppressed a shiver and nodded.

“I assume you do not know more, or you would not have to resort to representation to...dispatch it.” he nodded, frowning. “I'll ask Theo if he learned of them from the Doctors.” he nodded again. She took out her phone and snapped a quick picture of the Ghost Rider for later. She then folder her arms and turned to face her Master. “Shall we?” he nodded again and stepped forward into the Rider's personal space.

A gesture shredded the figure's clothes, baring its pale, corpse-like chest to them. He reached out for her and she stepped closer without question. A knife appeared in his hand and he drew it across her outstretched wrist. She winced, but made no sound. Wiping his hand through her blood, he drew two circles, touching at a tangent, then filled them with two different stars and a series of symbols. Stiles stepped back and clenched his fist, and she felt the spell snap into place.

Awareness of the Rider was the first thing she noticed. She could feel its body as though she were the one tied to the tree, but the awareness was peripheral to her own perceptions. No breath rattled through its lungs, and when she closed her eyes she could see the world from its point of view. Everything was bathed in green. Stiles glowed with a violent light, deep red verging on black emanating from him in a powerful, terrifying aura. She glowed with a similar light, but hers was diminished. A distant star compared to Stiles' sun.

Stiles swiped a finger through her blood once again and drew something on her forehead before wrapping his hand around the back of her head, fingers tangling in her hair. She remained still as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers, smearing the symbol between them.

Images and impressions flashed before her eyes.

A train station, filled with catatonic people. A voice calling out over the intercom, “The train will arrive in two minutes.”

A train roaring up to the platform, the faceless people rising mechanically and boarding. It left the platform, barreled through the tunnel and passed through a barrier. The people on the train screamed and twisted, becoming copies of the creature they had bound to the tree.

“Those who hunt with us hunt forever.”

Violet eyes glowing in a red face glared at them. Riders circled and shot it with bullet after bullet before two riders lashed out at it with their whips, binding its arms and tearing it in two. The halves dissolved into a greenish smoke, dissipating in the air.

“There is no escape.”

A man in a green uniform with a red band marked with a swastika on his arm roars at them with glowing red eyes. A whip strikes his arm but he runs and escapes.

A group of people are eating and talking jovially at what looks like a carnival. A carousel and food stands adorn the grounds. One person screams and disappears in a cloud of green smoke. Riders appear from nowhere and begin firing and lashing whips into the crowd. Everyone is taken.

“There is no escape.”

Stiles stands in the hospital of the hallway, eyes sunken into his face and several black-shrouded figures with metal masks stand behind him.

“No one resists. No one escapes.”

Fiona gasped as Stiles pulled away from her, hand falling to his side. She inhaled heavily and dropped to her knees to steady herself, lungs working hard and body trembling as she recovered from the spell.

“What was that?”

“The Rider's purpose here.” Stiles' voice was soft. She looked up to find him glaring at the figure, eyebrows drawn down. “I was looking for the reason it came here. Looks like they hunt powerful creatures that could ruin the world if left unchecked. Apparently I qualify.” he chuckled mirthlessly, more of an empty huffing from his chest. Fiona rolled her shoulders back and lifted herself to her feet.

“So what are we going to do with it?”

“Well, I'm inclined to help it find the Lowenmensch, personally.” At Stiles' words the image of the red-eyed Nazi flickered through her mind. She assumed the knowledge came as part of the spell he had cast and brushed it aside. How she knew was irrelevant. “I've never even heard of them beyond a carving of one found in a cave in Germany from 35,000 years ago.” She shook her head, wondering at the spread of information Stiles seemed to have just happened across. He continued speaking, facing the Ghost Rider.

“There are plenty of riders to hunt that thing though. _This_ one, is going to be used to protect us against the others. I'm gonna use you to sacrifice it to the Nemeton, which will give it a taste of the Ghost Riders' power. Afterward, it should be easier to lure them out and hurt them.” Fiona nodded. She could handle that. It would hurt, but nothing more. She was sure the pain would be worth it.

Stiles Shifted them to stand on top of the massive stump. Slashing wounds on his own arms, Stiles began to paint a circle in the center of the tree, slathering symbols around the outer edge and drawing a pentagon with its corners touching the circle's edge, and an inverted triangle connecting three of the pentagon's sides.

“Stand in the middle.” She simply nodded at his instructions, observing the symbols he had painted and trying to make heads or tails of them. She could not, so she simply waited for his next instructions. His hand lifted and hers automatically rose so that he could clasp her wrist in his hand. He caught her eyes, and she nodded at the silent apology she could see written there. He nodded in return and then drew a finger down the underside of her forearm.

Blood welled from her skin as a deep gash opened behind his finger, her breath hissing from between her teeth. She strangled a scream as he reached his fingers inside the gaping wound and pulled, a sharp metal point emerging from her arm. The screams broke free from her throat as he continued to draw a thin, sharp blade from her arm. Through the pain she tried to understand the physics of what she was seeing, but she doubted she could comprehend it even were she not wreaked with agony.

The blade left her arm with a sickening _squelch_ as it felt like it was separating her bones. She gasped as he pulled it free, tears streaming down her face and breath coming in great sobs. Stiles wiped a finger over her gaping forearm and the wound sealed shut. She inhaled deeply, nodding to acknowledge that she was okay. She knew the ritual was only halfway through.

As she steadied herself, she could hear a low gurgling sound rising to them from the Ghost Rider. It thrashed violently against its restraints. Lightning flashed through the air and struck the cage, the bolt of energy flooding through the metal and diving harmlessly into the ground.

“We need to hurry.” Stiles said softly, but Fiona could hear the strain in his voice. She knew what must happen. She nodded and laid down in the middle of the seal Stiles had slathered into the bark. He knelt by her side and caressed her face. “This will feel like death. And you may wish for it. But you will survive. You will be fine.” She nodded and closed her eyes.

For a moment she thought about what could happen if he were lying, if this did kill her. Liam and Theo and her husband would be on their own, and likely no one would ever know what had happened to her. They were strong, they would survive. But it would hurt them terribly.

On the other hand, these Ghost Riders were threatening their town. They had already taken one, why not another? Helping Stiles would quicken their removal from Beacon Hills. The sooner they were gone, the safer her family would be. That made the risk worth it.

Besides, Stiles had no reason to lie to her, or kill her, yet.

“I'm ready.”

Eyes closed, Fiona was unaware of what Stiles did. It took him another forty-seven seconds, but then she gasped as a cold, sharp pain pierced her chest.

Agony erupted throughout her body and she howled, limbs flailing and body jerking in uncontrolled spasms. Fire broke out behind her ribs and flooded into every part of her body. Her screams tore through her throat for what felt like hours as agony washed through her in waves, again and again. She felt power rush out from her, swirling around the clearing. She felt the Ghost Rider tied to the tree seize up before falling still.

The Nemeton sang.

Despite the pain, Fiona was washed away by the song pouring out from the tree and barreling through the trees and soil. It filled her with power and life, just as burning and overwhelming as the pain still pulsing through her in time with her heart beat, but this burning was welcome. It felt like the beginning of an era.

After a time the pain and song subsided. She felt new power – a weaker, sharper power – slide into her body and she could feel it closing the wounds left behind by the ritual. As she returned to normal, she exhaled a sigh of relief and opened her eyes. Stiles stared down at her, mouth quirked in a small smile.

“Is it done?” She asked. It was an unnecessary question: she knew it had worked, that the spell was complete. The Ghost Rider was dead, and now they could stop the others. He nodded in response, smiling in truth and helping her to her feet.

“It is. I can take it from here.”

Fiona blinked and found herself back in her office, clothes neatly arranged and spotless of blood. There was nothing to suggest she had done more than stand up from her chair to stretch her legs for a moment. Nodding in satisfaction, Fiona returned to her desk and clicked on her computer.

She had a wedding to plan.

***

“Why are we down here? Theo, I hate the sewers! Why would we come down here?!”

“Oh my gosh, shut up, Liam! I've already told you why we're down here!”

“I still hate it!”

“Then go wait for me up top!”

“I'm not leaving you down here alone!

“Then stop complaining!”

“I'm not complaining, I'm just-”

Theo whipped around and tackled him, shoulder driving into his stomach and knocking the wind out of his lungs mid-sentence. Growling, he dug his feet into the concrete and grabbed Theo's waist, straining and hauling him up and over his body. He threw Theo behind him and then turned to follow his descent, claws and fangs sprouting with a roar. He struck out with a fist as soon as Theo had landed, catching the chimera on the chin.

They fought for several minutes until they were both bloody and panting, hands on knees and breaths heaving in and out. Liam sucked in a deep breath and held it as he straightened up, the last of his wounds stitching shut. He exhaled and looked over at Theo, feeling much calmer.

“Sorry. Thanks though, I needed that. I'm all better, let's go.” Theo looked up and glared at him, but straightened out and shook his shoulders before smirking.

“Figured you were just all riled up from sleeping in the same house as Hayden.” Liam growled and struck out, but Theo dodged. He was tired enough to not bother throwing another punch, but he did stomp more heavily than was necessary in the echoing sewers.

“Why do you keep saying that?! I don't like Hayden! I can barely stand her!”

“Are you sure it's not just the kindergarten thing where you're not allowed to admit it, so you tease each other?” Liam rolled his eyes and huffed. Only Theo. Only Theo would poke and prod him over this. No one else cared! Of course, everyone else thought that he and Theo were dating. He supposed it only made sense that Theo would have to think he was dating someone even more annoying.

“I'm positive. We actually don't get along. Like, I honestly had to think about not killing her this morning.”

“Woah, seriously?!” Theo's eyes lit up in a way Liam could not decide if he liked or not. It was such a morbid topic he could not really condone Theo's excitement. But...excitement looked good on Theo. He could admit that he wanted to see the chimera excited about more things. Especially if those things could be not-evil. “What stopped you? Could it be that you liiiiike heeer?” He rolled his eyes and huffed out a breath.

“No, dumbass. Thinking about hiding her body stopped me, and how you'd have to help me with it because no way would I cover my tracks well enough.” Silence answered him for several seconds, and he turned to see Theo's jaw hanging loose and his eyes wide in clear surprise. “You're gonna catch flies.”

“Oh my God!” Theo's voice echoed down the metal tunnel, making Liam wince against the sound. “That might be...I don't even!” Laughter bubbled up under Theo's words, and Liam just rolled his eyes and kept walking while the chimera cracked himself up. Whatever. He did not need to pay attention to the teasing. They'd already gotten into one fight down here, he was too tired for another.

“You were thinking of all the work I'd have to put in if you killed someone, and that's what got you to stop?! Dude, I can't decide if that's adorable or pathetic!”

“Shut up, asshole! The old mantra doesn't work, I needed something to anchor me!” Stupid Theo. Why did he have to go and make fun of him over this! Maybe he should just spin around and punch his stupid friend in the face again. He could handle another fight, right?

He noticed the silence after it dragged on for several seconds. He turned his head to Theo again, eyebrows drawn and wondering if the chimera was okay. Instead of lagging behind or hurt, Theo wore a blank expression.

“What?” Theo looked at him and blinked, shaking his head quickly.

“Nothing. How long have I been your anchor?” Liam shrugged, aiming for casual. It was not a big deal. He had nothing to be ashamed of. Using Theo as an anchor was only natural since they spent so much time together.

“Dunno, a month or so. Maybe a little longer. Didn't really notice since you're always around, and its easier to be mad and take things out on you than on more breakable people. Then I started thinking about what you'd say or do when you weren't there...and it helped. Better than that stupid Sun, Moon, Truth thing. Not a big deal.”

He appreciated it when Theo smirked and nodded.

“Ugh, it's official. I'm the worst bad influence ever. I'm so bad at it that you're actively using me to _not_ do bad things. Now I really am a failure.” Liam pushed him, earning a light shove in return. They bickered easily back and forth for another few moments before Theo stiffened and turned, looking down a hallway with a door halfway down it, covered in flickering lights. A tendril of fear uncurled in his stomach.

“This is it, huh?” Theo nodded and stepped forward. He followed closely behind, ears perked and listening for anything that could warn them of trouble. Theo entered the doorway and huffed out a breath. Liam saw his eyes track over the empty syringe laying on the ground. He set a hand on Theo's shoulder and pushed him forward, kicking the syringe against a far wall and out of the way as they passed.

Theo led them to a filing cabinet that opened after a sharp tug broke the lock. The chimera flicked through the files, looking for who-knew-what. Liam turned around to examine their surroundings.

A dim fluorescent light flickered weakly, clearly on its last legs. He wondered if anyone would come change it, or if this part of the tunnels would just be cast into darkness forever. An examination table lay empty in the middle of the floor. Some plastic sheeting covered another portion of the room, but one or two of the strips had been ripped out. An empty tank – resembling one of the bacta tanks in the Star Wars games he liked to play – stood behind the torn plastic screen, glass shattered and dried water marks on the floor around it.

“Hey Theo?” he asked quietly.

“Gimme a sec.” He nodded, but kept his ears focused even harder. Something was wrong. He doubted the Doctors would have kept shards of glass and puddles of water around, had whatever been in the tank broken free before they were killed. He focused his eyes and inhaled through his nose, hoping at least one of his senses would warn him of an intruder before it was too late.

“Okay, what?”

“What was in that tank?” Liam pointed, and Theo swore, fist clenching around the folders he had extracted.

“That was the Lowenmensch. The Doctors had captured him wounded, and decided to fix him up to study the Ghost Riders. This folder has all they knew about him in it.”

“Ah, so kind of you to retrieve my folder for me!” Both boys whipped around at the voice, Liam's heart jumping into his throat. How had he snuck up on them?! He had been listening and looking around the whole time!

“Mr. Douglas?” Liam asked. His teacher was the Lowenmensch? Really? What was it with their villains filling high school teacher positions?

“Ah, Liam. Good to see you doing well. Too bad we will have to change that. Can't have you going around ruining my plans by knowing who I am, now could we?”

“What plans? We're not gonna ruin any plans! How 'bout you just let us leave in peace and you can do whatever you came here to do?” Liam knew it was a fruitless endeavor, but Scott had stressed over and over again how talking could sometimes solve problems before it turned into a fight.

“I think not.” Well, so much for that.

Mr. Douglas charged them without further warning, claws swiping out to cleave the air as Theo and Liam both ducked out of the way. Liam spun and raked a claw across his teacher's calf as he rolled out of reach. The Lowenmensch roared his displeasure and turned to leap after him. Theo snarled and leaped on his back before he could get to Liam, drawing his attention away.

“Damn you, chimera!” Mr. Douglas was bigger and stronger, and he easily grabbed Theo's shirt and hauled him over his shoulder and onto the floor. His foot drove into Theo's ribs and tossed him against the far wall. Both impacts made sickening _cracks_ , and Liam knew that this qualified as an emergency.

Reaching into his shirt, Liam ripped the small glass vial his mother had given him off the cord around his neck. He cocked his hand back and prepared to throw it.

“Hey teach!” Mr. Douglas turned his eyes back to Liam. “Catch!” he lobbed the vial toward the man as hard as he could, praying it would shatter against his face.

So of course he simply caught it and looked at it. Liam grimaced, but remained still. The vial was black and opaque, there was no way of knowing what was inside. Smirking at him, Mr. Douglas tossed the vial over his shoulder and stepped forward. Liam grinned and clenched his fist in celebration.

The vial shattered on the ground.

Dark spikes ejected from the concrete floor and drove themselves into Mr. Douglas' body with no warning. His breath was punched from lungs that now each had a stone spear driven through them, while another dove between them to pierce his gut and back, and another struck in at an angle to catch him through the side.

Liam gawked and a tinny, whistling breath escaped his chest.

He had not been expecting that.

His mother had simply given it to him with the instructions, “If you're ever in a life or death emergency, throw this at the problem. As long as they are the last one to touch it before it breaks, you won't have a problem anymore.”

He could...he did not...Liam could barely think as he watched blood trail down the spikes, the Lowenmensch finally falling slack but remaining upright due to the stone suspending him through the torso. Tears pricked his eyes at the violence.

He had never killed anyone before.

A thin, whiny choking sound reached his ears, and it took him a moment to realize it was coming from his own throat. At the revelation, his arm dropped and he stumbled backward. He was going to be sick. He stomach roiled and he could feel it clenching up. His eyes were glued to Mr. Douglas' ruined body. His dinner exploded back up from his throat, and he dropped to his knees to be sick. He choked and gagged for probably five full minutes after his stomach was empty, tears streaming down his face.

He had killed Mr. Douglas.

His _mom_ had given him something that she had to have _known_ would kill someone!

He had killed a person. A living human.

Liam started hyperventilating, breath whistling in and out too quickly for him to really breathe. He had actually killed someone. He could never come back from that. His eyes would turn blue, everyone would know what he did. The police would find out, and he would go to jail! He would never graduate high school, because he would spend the rest of his life in prison! And he would deserve it, because _he killed a person!_

“Liam, Liam, Liam! Hey! Hey, Liam!” he ignored the voice until a sharp slap rang across his face. He turned shocked eyes up at the source. “Liam, focus!” Theo. Theo knelt in front of him, hand poised to strike again if he needed to. “You with me?” He nodded numbly.

“Come on, we've gotta go. No one will look down here for him. I've already wiped everything of our prints.” Had he really been out that long? Against his will, his eyes tracked back to where he knew Mr. Douglas hung. Theo was in his way, blocking his sight, and he sagged with the relief that he could not see the evidence of his crime. He stood up with Theo, and was grateful when the chimera turned him and kept him from looking back at their dead teacher.

Theo basically dragged him all the way back to the truck. He kept tripping on numb feet, not paying any attention to where they were going as his thoughts circled back to Mr. Douglas again, and again. What color were his eyes now? They were probably blue. They turned blue after you killed someone.

His eyes would be blue every time he shifted from then on. He watched the spikes drive into Mr. Douglas over and over again, the images burning themselves into the backs of his eyelids. It was self defense. He knew that. He _knew_ that. He had never had problems with fighting for his life before.

But fighting for his life had never ended someone else's. With everything that had happened in the previous year, everything they had done, he had never killed anyone. Seriously hurt them? Yes. Give life-threatening wounds? Absolutely. But no one he had ever fought had actually died from fighting him. He had always gotten away before the fights came down to sudden death.

That was over, now.

No one would ever look at him the same way again. His eyes would be blue, and everyone would know what he had done.

“Liam.”

His eyes lifted at Theo's voice, and he noticed that they were parked in front of his house.

His house.

His mother.

His mother, who had given him the weapon he used to kill Mr. Douglas.

He did not even notice the thin keening coming from his throat, or that his hands were pressed so hard into his eyes he was seeing fluctuating patterns, until Theo's hand shook his shoulder hard enough to knock him against the door.

“I can't...Theo, I can't...Don't...”

“Liam.”

“I can't go in there, Theo.” The words broke free of his throat in a sob. He grabbed his hair and pulled, feeling several strands rip free and the rest began to crackle as his scalp protested. Gentle fingers grabbed his own and unwound them from his mane. He took in a shuddering breath as Theo pulled his hands so that Liam was facing him.

“Liam.” He swallowed and hesitantly lifted his eyes to Theo's face. The chimera's expression was calm. Liam could not see any judgment in Theo's eyes. But then, if anyone he knew had a right to judge him for killing someone, it _certainly_ was not Theo.

“Tell me what you want to do.”

His brain stalled at Theo's words. What _did_ he want to do? He could not return home. He could not...he could not face his mother. Not like this. Not after...he cut off his thoughts, unwilling to spiral into another panicked fugue. He just...needed time. He needed to come to terms with the fact that he had killed someone. Several people had told him it was inevitable, that life as a werewolf would bloody his hands at least once.

No one had warned him how awful it would make him feel.

“Can...Can we just...Go?”

“Go where?” He shook his head frantically.

“Anywhere. Anywhere but here.” He held his eyes closed against Theo's silence. He needed to not be here. After a few seconds, Theo's hands squeezed his.

“Give me ten minutes. Wait here.” Liam nodded and kept his eyes closed. He sucked in a sharp breath as Theo opened the door and left the truck. A shiver wracked him and he curled up, burying his face in his knees while he tried not to hyperventilate.

Counting. Counting as high as he could was something a counselor had once told him to do to calm down. It worked better than other things he had tried. So he counted. He projected the numbers in his mind's eye with as much vivid scenery as he could conjure. He needed to keep the memory from the sewers away, at least for now. He needed to not freak out again so soon.

Four hundred sixty-three exploded in fireworks amid a night sky, the Milky Way visible and vibrant behind the full moon filling the bottom of the six.

Four hundred sixty-four grew out of twisting trees in a verdant forest, the wood curling and branching to form the numbers.

A light _thump_ from the bed of the truck distracted him and he exhaled in relief as Theo rounded the truck and pulled open the door. He wordlessly turned the key, threw the truck into Drive and pulled away from the house. They drove in silence for several minutes, eventually pulling onto the freeway.

“Where are we going?” His mind was blessedly silent as they drove, but now he was curious.

“Do you care?” He finally turned from staring blindly out the window to look at Theo. He had changed from the gross clothes he had been in, and his hair was swept to the side like he had tried to fix it but had given up before making it perfect. His left hand was clenched on the top of the wheel, but his right was just tapping idly on his thigh. He lifted it briefly to shift into fifth gear before dropping it back down.

“No.” He really did not care.

Theo's free hand flipped up and lifted toward him, a silent invitation for comfort. Thinking about it for only a second, Liam loosened the seat belt before listing sideways to lay across the bench seat. He ducked under Theo's hand and dropped his head on the chimera's thigh, ignoring the sudden tenseness of the muscles under his cheek. He exhaled when Theo's hand settled gently on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly as Theo relaxed under him.

He closed his eyes, and Theo drove.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm off work for the next week, so maybe I'll get the next chapter up before next saturday! If not, I'll at least get another solid chunk of the story up so I can obsessively edit the chapters before I post them.  
> Hope you enjoyed this one! I think we're coming up on the end of this story, just another couple chapters.


	10. Ruminate

Liam was not answering his phone. Or his text messages. Scott was trying his hardest not to freak out. Panic and fear had surged through the pack bond the night before, and it could only have come from Liam. When Liam had not howled or called for help, Scott brushed it off. Whatever had happened it was certainly over with. He had sent off a text asking if Liam was alright anyway.

When he woke up the next morning with no response, he had tried calling, but his call went right to voicemail. He left a calm message asking Liam to call him back when he could. That had been four hours ago. It was now rounding noon and he had heard nothing. He called again, and it went right to voicemail again. He left no message and crushed the panic growing in his chest.

Okay. He was sure everything was fine. He could not feel anything bad through the pack bond. But Liam could be unconscious; the bond would tell him nothing if Liam were not awake to feel anything. He sat down at the lunch table with a _thump_ , drawing his friends' attention.

“What's up?” he turned and looked at Kira, her expression soft and concerned. She was so great. Pretty, sweet, and she cared so deeply for everyone around her. If not for Stiles... He shook out his thoughts and opened his mouth to speak.

“Liam's missing. He hasn't answered his phone, and I haven't seen him or Theo all day.”

“Have you tried Theo's phone?” He grimaced and felt himself blush.

“I don't have his number.” Lydia rolled her eyes and took a prim bite of her lunch from home.

“He probably kidnapped him.” Scott's eyes jumped to Malia and a thrill of panic ran through him. What if he had? What if Theo had just been biding his time after all?

“I'm sure that's not it.” Kira said softly. Her hand on his shoulder drew him out of his building panic. He could not afford to freak out at school today. They had already skipped yesterday to help Hayden and Corey.

“Hey, have you guys seen Liam?”

“Or Theo?” Mason and Corey rolled up to the table, together as always. If Mason did not know where Liam was...Scott's stomach dropped and his food turned sour in his stomach.

“We were just talking about how Theo probably kidnapped and killed him.”

“Malia!” Lydia's sharp words gave Malia pause. Then she shrugged and bit into her sandwich.

“I don't think Theo would do that...” Mason trailed off as he said the words, and Scott could hear the uncertainty in his voice. It did nothing to settle his own nerves. “I'm sure his mom would know though. We can talk to her tonight. She usually gets home about the same time practice gets out.” He nodded, glad for a plan. Even if that plan was 'hurry up and wait.'

The school day passed in a blur of classes that he hardly paid attention to. He would feel bad about not paying attention later, but he had bigger things to worry about. It was his final semester. His grades were, for once, high enough that he did not have to worry about failing, so he was going to graduate. There were only a couple weeks left in the school year anyway, so it was nearly impossible to focus. He tried to throw himself into Lacrosse practice as a distraction, but he just kept thinking about the space Liam should have been filling, and it brought the concern right back to the front of his mind.

He forewent a shower in favor of leaping right onto his motorcycle and peeling out of the parking lot after practice. He rolled to a stop in front of Liam's house and walked quickly to the front door, ignoring the shiver that rolled down his spine as he bypassed the barrier.

“Oh, Scott! I suppose you're here about Liam?” Mrs. Geyer answered the door before he even rang the bell, and he just nodded. His stomach was tying itself in knots. He tried to calm himself. Mrs. Geyer was clearly unconcerned over Liam. But what if she did not know he was missing? He knew she had been in contact with Stiles, and that they were working together. He knew about her spell, and her newfound powers. But even she could not know everything.

“Is he alright? Do you know where he is?” The words spilled from his mouth as soon as the door shut behind him. She grimaced and gestured him further in. He took a seat on the couch when she offered and inhaled deeply to help center himself. A glass of water appeared on the coffee table, and he gratefully took a sip.

“Liam and Theo are...on a road trip.” Her hesitation confused him. His eyebrows curled down and he looked up at her, setting his cup down.

“A road trip? In the middle of the week?” She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

“I...may have messed up a little bit.” He cocked his head in question, but let her continue. “Yesterday, Stiles and I did some magic to solve a problem before it became a problem. I'm sure you're aware.” He grimaced and nodded. He did not like thinking about the things Stiles did to keep him safe. He knew his best friend did them, but he could not do anything about it and he did not like hearing about it. Knowing always made him feel weak.

“Well, we learned about a creature called a Lowenmensch. Half lion, half werewolf, it's rather complicated. They can absorb abilities by eating a certain part of a creature's brain. There has only ever been one in recorded history. The Dread Doctors were studying it, along with the Wild Hunt, so I sent Theo and Liam to see what they could dig up about them from the Doctors' research.” Scott nodded.

“They ran into the Lowenmensch. It had been masquerading as your teacher, Mr. Douglas.”

“Mr. Douglas!? But he's so cool!”

“I'm sure you noticed his absence today?” Scott frowned. In hindsight...Yes, Mr. Douglas had been gone. But he had been too worried about Liam to really care. He told her as much. She gave a small smile and nodded.

“He was waiting for them in the Dread Doctors' lair. He attacked them.”

“Are they alright?” What if they had been hurt? What if that was the panic he had felt yesterday?!

“They're fine. Physically. Liam...He used a spell I had given him in case of emergency. I made the mistake of not warning him what it would do. He used it, and it killed Mr. Douglas.” He felt his eyes widen in shock. She gave Liam a spell to _kill_ someone? She _made Liam_ kill someone!

“Why would you do that?!” He felt his voice rumble out of his throat in an angry growl, knew his eyes would be glowing red. “You killed Mr. Douglas!”

“Scott, he was-”

“You made _Liam_ kill Mr. Douglas!” He interrupted, reaching up with his claws to pull his hair so he would not do something worse with them. He glared at her, horror and anger pouring out of him like a fog. “Do you have any idea what that did to him?”

“Now see-”

“I _felt_ when he killed him! That's how bad it was, that _I_ could _feel_ his horror, feel his pain!” He felt sick, thinking about how it must have been for Liam. The input he received from their bond would have only been a fraction of what his beta felt at the time.

“I understand-”

“No, I don't think you do!” This time his words came out in a roar. Fiona jumped and Scott felt a rush of power blow over him, but it just slipped around him. He ignored the shocked expression on her face as whatever she tried to do failed. “If you really understood, you would be just as upset as I am!

“Fiona, we can't kill everyone we don't agree with! We aren't killers! We can't...I can't...” He stood and whirled away from the couch, dropping onto a stool at the kitchen counter and crushing his face against his palms to rub at his eyes. He needed to control himself. He inhaled deeply. He could be upset, he could be angry. But he needed to be in control.

“I know you aren't killers, Scott.” he looked up at her soft voice, fists clenching. He held in the spike of his anger at her tone; it was the tone his mom used when she was about to share a hard truth with him. He always listened when she brought out that tone, knew that even if he disagreed, he needed to consider her words.

Fiona Geyer was not his mom.

“That's why I did what I did. Not everything can be solved with words, Scott. So if you won't kill, Stiles and I wi-”

“Then leave us out of it!” he roared. Fiona jumped and he felt another wave of power wash over him harmlessly. He leaped to his feet and prowled toward her. She back-stepped quickly, bumping into the couch and freezing as he loomed over her.

“I can't _stop_ you from killing. But I _will not let you_ hurt my pack to do it!” Scott hated using his abilities to overwhelm someone's will, but he could feel the desire leaking out of him. He felt his own will leaking out through his skin. His longing to give people freedom and happiness was not strong enough to keep it contained. He was so angry, so _not okay_ with what she had done, he let go of the tight control he always held over himself. His will was a miasma around him, the pure, overwhelming presence of _alpha_ washing over Fiona and pressing against her to give in to him. He felt it seeping into her, pressing down on her will and pushing her to _obey_.

He felt it when she firmed herself against him, her mind hardening and pushing his influence out. Her eyes steeled and she straightened her back in defiance of him.

“You will not tell me how to keep my son safe.” He bared his teeth at her.

“Making him kill is _not_ keeping him safe,” he growled through his clenched teeth. “I _know_ what you can do. You could have given him any number of spells to keep him safe, but you gave him one that would hurt him.

“ _You_ hurt him!” Her resolve cracked underneath him. The fog of his will seeped in through the crack he tore in her defenses, and he felt the rest of them crumbling. As soon as he felt her lose the rest of her resistance, he forced himself to stop. He inhaled and made an effort to pull himself in, to reign back the desire to crush her completely.

“This is the problem with power,” he said softly. He forced himself to step back, to relax. Forced himself to stop exerting his will over her. The cloud of his power drifted away, clearing the air and leaving the atmosphere cold and empty. “You realize you can do anything, so you _do_ anything. You do what _you_ think is right, and you don't think about who you could hurt without trying.

“Do you know the real reason Stiles is gone?” She nodded silently, but he told her anyway. He wanted to make sure she really understood. If she did, she might have thought about using a different spell. “He _left_. I didn't exile him, he _left_ to keep us safe. He left so we could _live_ , and be teenagers! He left so I would never have to feel like a monster.” A single tear rolled down Fiona's face, and Scott felt his shoulders fall lax. He was still upset, but the confrontation was over.

“I can't make you stop killing people that come after us. But I won't let you hurt Liam again. Keep him out of it. Keep _us_ out of it. If you're going to help Stiles, then do your own dirty work. Give Liam a protection spell that paralyses, or teleports him to safety or something.” She nodded, face drawn together in misery as more tears fell from her eyes.

Good. Scott could not help the little curl of satisfaction at seeing her upset. She needed to know what she had done to her son. Guilt at making a woman cry tried to sour the moment, but he crushed it beneath his anger. She deserved more than tears for what she had done to his pack. But anything more would _hurt_ his pack. So he would settle for tears and shame.

“Where are Liam and Theo?” She shook her head, shuddered through another few tears, and breathed before looking up at him with broken eyes.

“I don't know. Theo came home yesterday, covered in blood and his clothes were all torn up. He told me what happened in the sewers and came downstairs with a bag and new clothes. He said Liam couldn't bear to come home, and that they were going somewhere else.” She blinked another tear away and rolled her shoulders, recovering herself.

Scott restrained a growl. He hated everything about this. He hated what she had done to Liam. Hated how easily she controlled herself. Hated that Liam had left _with Theo_ without saying a word. Hated not knowing where they were, if they were okay, if _Liam_ was okay.

But as angry as he was with her, he knew Fiona would never put Liam's life in danger. If she trusted Theo enough to let him go to an unknown location, then he could trust Theo as well.

Not that he had another choice.

He shook his head and turned to leave, anger no longer consuming him. It still simmered low in his gut, but there was nothing else to be done. He wanted to bundle Liam up in blankets and hide him away from everyone until he knew his beta was okay. But he could not do that. So he would go home and let his own mother hold him while he worked through everything that had happened since the previous night. If he could not give comfort, then he needed some for himself.

“Scott.” He turned back to Fiona as she called out softly to him. “Thank you, for watching out for Liam. You're a good alpha.” The anger in his stomach bucked at the words, but he crushed a response. He knew her words were meant in good faith. Unwilling to make any other response, he nodded and turned back to the door. Pulling out his phone, he made his way back to his bike, taking in a couple deep breaths to steady himself.

Before he pulled away from the house, he sent a text to his mom.

***

Theo had been able to drive for three hours and thirty-two minutes before they had to stop for gas. Liam had been asleep for all of that. The beta had curled up on the bench seat, using Theo's thigh as a pillow, and promptly passed out after having told Theo to just drive. Anywhere.

Sometimes it stunned him, how much trust Liam had in him. Sure, by now he deserved at least that much, right? He had been good. He had no designs to turn on anyone, they should trust him! Especially Liam, whose ass he had saved several times over.

It still felt weird, to be trusted, and to trust in return. He was used to earning people's trust and using it against them. He had never before tried to earn someone's trust for the sole purpose of being friends. Or whatever he and Liam were. Did friends use other friends as pillows? It felt more intimate than that. They had cuddled multiple times, not that they would ever speak of them out loud. Liam had too much pride for that. Could friends cuddle? It was a normal thing, right?

He had no way of knowing, since Liam was his first real friend.

If they were friends. At the very least, Liam was the first person he wanted to be around just to be around them. The first person he wanted to just be...himself with.

The first person he would have ever considered driving for hours with for no reason other than because they asked him to.

The gas station was in a small town called Groveland, and it was small enough that it only had two pumps. The town itself did not even have a stop light, and was really just a main street with all of the buildings and shops set up along it, the couple dozen houses of the townsfolk set along side streets that ran parallel to the main road. It was the kind of place that, a hundred years ago, would have been a legitimate Old West town. It even had the old buildings intact and in use, just refinished so they did not look a hundred years old. The bar was even still called The Groveland Saloon.

“Hey.” he gently shook Liam awake once the truck was filling up with gas. The beta flailed briefly before he got his bearings, staring around with wide, confused eyes. Theo suppressed a chuckle and just grinned instead, waiting for Liam to make eye contact. He finally did.

“Where are we?”

“We,” he started, pausing for dramatic effect, “Are going to eat at a saloon.”

“A what?”

“Come one, Liam. We're in a fricken Wild West shanty town with people still living in it. It's just a pit stop on our way to our real destination.”

“Where is our real destination?” Theo stepped back onto the ground and set his elbows on the seat, staring at Liam for a couple seconds.

“Do you trust me?” He watched, mind and voice quiet, as Liam automatically prepared himself to respond with a snarky comment. The beta's voice caught in his throat, however, choking him as the reason they were out here hit him again. He dropped his head and nodded weakly. Theo smiled before moving to return the gas nozzle to its rack. He then jumped back into the truck and started it, pulling back onto the main street.

“You know I do.” The words hit him hard, eliciting a warm glow in his chest. He knew Liam trusted him. Why was that worthy of whatever the warmth was? There was no way to pass it off as heartburn. But why would hearing the words make him feel warm? He knew Liam trusted him. Whatever. It was not worth thinking about.

He smiled, flashing his teeth at the beta before setting his sights on the building just a thirty second drive down the road. He parked in front of The Groveland Saloon and gestured for Liam to get out. He followed him out the passenger door, not wanting to risk any cars driving and hitting him. Not that they would. Who would drive through Groveland at eight-thirty at night? The sun was already setting, and no one had a real reason to come to this town unless they already lived here.

The bartender gave them looks that told them she knew they were underage, but Theo figured she would not kick them out unless they tried to actually order alcohol. He just gave her he smile he knew charmed every woman before ordering soda and burgers.

“The greasier and grosser, the better. It's an eat-your-feelings kinda night.” he tossed a wink at her, earning a chuckle. Liam scowled at him.

“Greasy burgers are gross.”

“You're gross.” Liam rolled his eyes so hard he almost fell off the stool he was sitting on.

“You're a child.”

“Says the baby who can't drive.”

“I have my permit!”

“My point stands.”

“Shut up. Why is greasy and gross better?”

“Because you can't feel feelings if you're trying not to hurl.”

“That...” Liam almost looked like he wanted to be sick just thinking about it. “That has to be the worst logic I have ever heard in my entire life.”

The burgers were not terribly greasy, or gross.

Nor were they fantastic, but they were everything Theo had expected from The Groveland Saloon, and Liam had chugged so much rootbeer he had to run to the bathroom twice before they left.

The sun had disappeared by the time they left the saloon, and Liam was still grumbling but in a noticeably better mood.

“Why don't you lay back down, we'll be there in an hour. And don't tell me you're not tired.” he barreled on when Liam opened his mouth. “I just don't want you seeing where we're going until we get there.” Theo glared until Liam grimaced and nodded. He turned his glare into a grin and turned the radio on for Liam to fiddle with as the beta returned to his previous position, head pillowed on Theo's thigh.

With Liam using his leg as a pillow, Theo really had nowhere for his right arm to rest. He returned it to Liam's shoulder for a while, but got bored of it sitting there. Driving in the dark through hills and trees did not make for the most exciting scenery, and despite his protests, Liam had indeed fallen back asleep. He took turns slowly, not wanting to disturb the beta while idly running his fingers over wherever he could reach, enjoying carding them through Liam's hair for a while.

Finally, Theo found the service road he had been looking for. He had only been to Yosemite a time or two, but the Doctors had had business, so he knew this region of the park well. It had been his job to find ways for them to get around unnoticed, despite having a fair amount of equipment to transport. The road he was slowly following would lead to the vacant cabin he had holed up in for a couple weeks. Hopefully it would still be abandoned, since the park had become a tourist site since the cabin's construction.

A few short minutes later they pulled up to the dark cabin and he arranged the car carefully before killing the engine. Giving a light tug to Liam's hair, he called out quietly, “Hey. Wake up. We're here.” Liam groaned as he sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He looked out through the windshield and frowned at the black wall of trees in front of the car.

“Where are we?”

“Get out and you'll see.” He tossed open the door and hurried around to Liam's side, waiting for him to exit the truck. Liam scowled as Theo stepped into his personal space, tossing a casual arm over his shoulders and turning him toward the back of the truck. Liam's breath flooded out of his lungs in a gasp.

Endless stars and shadow stretched out before them. Theo had backed the truck up to the edge of the cliff the cabin was built near. It overlooked a huge swathe of the valley, but most of that was invisible, buried in the shadow of the forest and cliffs. A wide river sparkled in the starlight, a single ribbon of glittering light cutting through the void of the valley beneath them.

Above them stretched the most untainted view of the night sky he had ever seen. The Milky Way cut through the endless expanse of stars, a striking parallel of the river below. Deep blues blended with black and a pale purple, speckled by countless stars.

He squeezed his arm around Liam's shoulder, and smiled when the beta leaned against him and tentatively slipped his arm around his waist. Squeezing his arm briefly again, Theo stepped around Liam and dropped the gate on his truck before hopping into the back. He threw a thick blanket down over the gate and unfurled another one. Sitting down on the gate with his legs hanging over, he slapped the spot next to him.

“Come on up.” Liam smiled weakly before hopping up onto the truck and settling down next to him. Theo threw the second blanket around their shoulders before resettling his arm around Liam and pulling him in close to his side. Liam's arm came up around his back right away and his hand clutched at Theo's waist, bunching in his shirt.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, and Theo was grateful as it let him organize his thoughts. He had brought Liam out to this place because it was undeniably beautiful. But the beauty was only ever meant to serve as a distraction. Beauty would not help Liam with his guilt over killing Mr. Douglas.

“I'm scared of my mom, Theo.”

What.

Oh. Oh yeah. She had given him the spell that he killed Mr. Douglas with. That...Okay, Theo could understand that. Sort of. Having never really had a mom in waking memory...But then...he did have a mom. Sort of. Now.

He sniffed out a small laugh, allowing Liam to hear and feel it. He wanted to keep things as light as he could. At least until being flippant would cause more hurt than help.

“Honestly? She's scared me for a lot longer than this.” he smiled when his words broke a chuckle from Liam. And it was a broken chuckle, but it was still laughter. “Really, I don't think she needed magic to be terrifying. Your mom has been scaring me since the first fight she saw.”

“She's just...” he trailed off, and Theo said nothing. He just squeezed Liam's shoulder in support, rubbing his hand lightly over the beta's arm. “She's...different. I can't...I don't know who she is anymore. I can't read her. I can't tell what she's gonna do.” He nodded. The guy had a point; with magic, the woman was absolutely unpredictable. She could do anything.

“I know one thing she'll always do.” Liam sniffed and turned to look at him, eyebrow popped.

“What?”

“Protect you.” Liam sniffed again, this time in derision. “No, seriously.” He jostled Liam gently, but hard enough to keep him from falling into his own head. “I totally agree, your mom is a wild card. I haven't been able to read her since the beginning. But the one thing she has always done? Is protect you. Everything I have ever seen her do, has been done with your safety as the driving factor.”

“I don't want her to...to do _that_ to protect me though! I can't...” Liam's hand moved into his hair and he started tugging. Theo reached up with his free hand and grabbed it, pulling it away from his hair and interlocking their fingers.

“Don't pull your hair out, I like it in your head.” Liam chuckled wetly and kicked weakly at his shin where their legs bumped together. “Real talk though. And correct me if I'm wrong, I don't really get the whole 'parent' thing in the first place.” Another wet laugh. He grinned softly, squeezing Liam's hand. “I don't think any kid, ever, in the entire world, has had a say in how their parents keep them safe.” Liam groaned and pressed backward. Theo let them fall so they were laying in his truck, Liam's head pillowed on his arm.

He was getting a lot of practice being a pillow today.

“Seriously, imagine if you were growing up, and your parents took your opinion seriously about safety. 'No, mom, of course jumping off this bridge into a fast flowing river is safe! Look how fun it is!' 'Oh, mom, drugs are fine!' ' Dad, there's nothing unsafe about eating ice cream for dinner every single day!'” Liam was outright laughing by the end, and Theo couldn't help a broad smile as he pitched his voice high in imitation of a little kid.

“Fine, you've made your point. I just...”

“I get it. Really, I do.”

“How...” Theo waited for Liam to continue, but after a full minute of silence, he figured the beta never would.

“How what? There are lots of ways to finish that sentence.” Liam's free hand reached over and punched him in the ribs. He grunted, but considered it a win.

“How do you handle it? Any of it? How can I be okay with what my mom did? What I did because of what she did?” Oof. Those were some big questions, and Theo did not know if he could field them. He had never thought about people the same way he figured Liam did. Most of them had intrinsically less value than he did. So with the exception of Tara, the people he killed had never really bothered him. Some, like the hunters, even deserved it, and he could feel pride in those kills rather than just ambivalence.

“I don't know that you have to be okay with it, Liam.” The words sounded good. He knew validating people's feelings was always important. “I mean, you have to deal with it, because the only other option is to kill yourself. And that's not an option. Not for you.” He felt Liam's question, but he was not about to answer it. It was bad enough those words had popped out of him unbidden. “So yes, you have to deal with it, find some way to survive. But no one is allowed to tell you that you have to be okay with killing.”

Liam sat quiet for a moment, just breathing. His breath was steady, if a little fast. After a few moments he squirmed, transferring Theo's hand to his other one and turning sideways. Their interlocked fingers rested on Theo's stomach and Liam's breath blew gently over his neck.

This position was more intimate than anything they had done before. The couple times they cuddled had always been spooning, or with Theo as a wolf. Alarm bells rang in Theo's head, telling him to push Liam away, he was not allowed to be that close. No one could get that close, they would hurt him. But Theo drew in a fortifying breath and pushed the urge to flee down. He _wanted_ to be here, like this, with Liam. He wanted to help the beta, to be there for him.

“How do you do it?” He let out the breath he had drawn in a heavy sigh.

“I'm not sure that's a rabbit hole you want to go down.” He was almost grateful to The Psychologist. That Doctor always had a number of psychology books laying around, both old and new, along with his notes on experiments he had performed. Many of them were torture, but some had just been evaluating the ways people thought. He had read enough to feel at least a little bit competent answering Liam's question in a way that would be helpful and non-scarring.

“Therapy. Lot's of therapy, whether it's with a real psychologist, or just me or Scott or someone you trust. And one thing I know a therapist would have you do? Tell yourself, over and over again until you believe it, that Mr. Douglas wasn't your fault.”

“But he was! I mean, sure we tried to get out of there peacefully, but...I'm still the one that killed him. I threw that vial, and he didn't even get a chance to react.”

“Liam, if you stick your hand in a beehive to get some honey, is it the bees' fault if you get stung?”

“Why would I stick my hand in a beehive for honey? There's honey at literally every supermarket.” Theo looked up to the beautiful, starry sky and prayed for strength. He beat his head against the blanketed bed of his truck a couple times. “Stop that.” Liam smacked his stomach with their combined hands. “I see your point.”

“What's my point?” Liam sighed, his breath raising goosebumps where it blew over Theo's skin. He suppressed a shiver.

“Your point is that Mr. Douglas attacked us, and everything that happened as a result of that is his fault.” Damn, maybe he really was okay at this psychology stuff. Maybe he should go to school to be a therapist.

“Good job. Do you believe that?” Liam remained quiet for a couple seconds. Theo waited. Finally, Liam nodded.

“Yeah. I do.”

“Then just hold onto that. I'm sure you'll always feel some guilt over his death. You're good like that, and I hope you never have to kill someone again.”

“Thanks, Theo.” Theo just squeezed his shoulder in response, dropping his head slightly to give the top of the beta's head a kiss. Liam squeezed his hand in return, and they sat in silence.

Staring up at the endless expanse above him, Theo let his mind empty, thinking of nothing. He was comfortable, covered by a blanket and Liam's warm body plastered against his side and chest, a beautiful view above him.

“What are you thinking about?” Theo almost jumped at Liam's voice, muscles tensing before he forced himself to relax again. He thought the beta might have fallen asleep, so long did they lay there in silence. He rubbed his hand along Liam's back before answering softly.

“Nothing, really. Just how I'm comfortable.” He laid there as Liam breathed, idly running his hand up and down. He lifted an eyebrow curiously as Liam's heart began to beat faster. What was running through his head? Theo remained calm and relaxed, saying nothing, but also not stopping the motions of his hand. Inhaling through his nose, he could pick out some scents that he was sure Liam would hate knowing he recognized.

Nerves. Frustration. Fear.

The scents were different than those Liam had been giving off in the truck, so Theo was relatively confident the beta was not stressing over killing Mr. Douglas. At least, not right now. A thick, salty scent blew under everything, and Theo's eyes widened, his eyebrows lifting. He knew that scent too. His own heart rate picked up slightly, and he squeezed Liam's side in quiet encouragement.

After only a moment, Liam shifted, lifting himself up on his free arm and looking down at Theo. He looked back up, capturing the beta's eyes and squeezing his hand. Was he going to do it? Or was Theo reading things wrong? Did he want Liam to do it? It could change things. It would almost certainly change things. He listened to Liam's pounding heart, and quieted his thoughts while he waited for the beta to decide. They stared at one another for a long moment, waiting. Finally, Liam swallowed and nodded.

He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Theo's.

Theo returned the kiss easily, molding his lips to Liam's around a smile. His hand returned to its motions on Liam's back, their fingers still interlocked over his chest. They kissed gently for a couple seconds, neither one hurrying or pushing. Liam pulled away and exhaled shakily, his heart pounding a violent cadence in Theo's ears. He smirked up at Liam.

“Relax. I'm not gonna punch you or anything.” Liam huffed out a laugh and turned away, flopping back onto his back so his head was pillowed on Theo's arm again.

“Why did you let me do that?” Theo raised an unimpressed eyebrow he knew Liam could not see.

“Probably for the same reason you did it, Dumbar.” He deserved the light smack he received on the chest. “Clearly I was a bit presumptive when I said you liked Hayden.” He chuckled as Liam hit him again. “So?” He shuffled so he could prop himself up on his side, now looking down at Liam. The beta caught his eyes and blushed, the red staining his skin visible even in the low light provided by the stars.

“Why did you kiss me?” Liam groaned, lifting his hands to cover his face.

“Do we have to talk about this?”

“No.” Liam's hands dropped, eyebrows curled in confusion at Theo's simple response. He smirked at the confusion. “We probably should, just so you don't freak out and hurt yourself, but we don't have to.” By the end of his sentence, Liam's face had morphed from confusion to affront.

“I'm not gonna freak out!” He shoved Theo, causing him to chuckle as he fell back against the bed of his truck. The fall dislodged his arm from under Liam's head, causing it to drop back down with a _thunk_. “Ow.” Theo laughed loudly. “Shut up.”

“You gonna tell me? Or are you gonna be embarrassed and pretend this never happened?”

“Well, now I don't _know_ why, you're such an ass.” Theo chuckled again and shifted so he was laying next to Liam again, facing the beta with his head propped on his hand. He smiled and stayed quiet, waiting for Liam to do something. After a few seconds he huffed and turned sideways to face Theo, arm lifted to pillow his head.

“Is 'because I felt like it' a good enough reason?” Theo shrugged.

“Sure, why not?” There were certainly worse reasons to kiss someone. Thoughts of Tracy flickered through his mind before he shrugged them off and pushed them to the back of his mind. “Do you want to do it again?” Liam's eyes widened briefly.

“Aren't you straight?” Theo shrugged again. He had never really cared about anyone, guy or girl. Not that he had many of either to get close to while living with the Dread Doctors. Could he really be labeled anything if he had no frame of reference either way?

“I'm whatever I want to be. Aren't you?” Liam's shrug was a lot less certain than Theo's was. Which he took to mean that Liam had never really thought about kissing a guy before, and he did not know what to do with this. Well, neither had Theo, so at least they were equals in that.

“Look.” he said softly, lifting his hand to rest on Liam's waist. “Don't stress out about this. It's not like I have any more experience than you do.”

“Wait, really?”

“Dread Doctors, dummy. Where would I get experience?”

“You just...seem so confident.”

“Of course I'm confident. I'm awesome. Why wouldn't I be?” Liam reached out and shoved him lightly, but he was smiling. He would call that a success. He rolled back over, shuffling closer to Liam. “Let's just figure it out as we go.” He reached up and brushed some of Liam's long hair from his face before leaning in and kissing him gently again. Liam kissed him back and nodded when he pulled away.

“Okay. That...” he swallowed, offering a nervous smile. Theo smiled back, listening to Liam's rapid heart beat. It was finally evening out, but it had picked back up when Theo kissed him again. That could be something fun to explore in the future. “That works for me.”

“Good.” Theo reached out and wrapped Liam in a hug, rolling over to pull him back so his head was on Theo's chest, arm thrown over his stomach. “But for tonight, we should try and sleep. We've got time, and we don't have to be back home tomorrow if you don't want.” Liam tensed up at the mention of home, but relaxed and blew all the air out of his lungs at Theo's last words.

He wondered if Liam would want to date him. Did he want to date Liam? The thought intrigued him. He wanted to spend most of his time with the beta anyway, would dating really be that much different? Everyone thought they were dating. Chances are most of Liam's friends would barely notice a difference. He gave himself a mental shrug. He liked Liam, he knew that much. They could figure out the rest.

One day at a time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So full disclosure, I'm kinda having trouble with ending the fic. I've got ideas for how I want later installments to go, but I'm not sure about how to get to them. So the next chapter may or may not be the last one, I'll figure it out as I get there. Hope you've enjoyed it so far! Give me any thoughts or ideas and I'll see what I can do to include them in the future!  
> Also, I have relearned why I never post stories I haven't finished. So after I finish this one, I will never again post something that I have not finished writing. Which means it will be a while before another part of the series comes out. Sorry, but I get distracted a lot, and I'd hate to leave someone hanging forever. I've got like, 10 stories I'm following, and one of them hasn't been updated since August. it's an amazing fic, and I'm so mad that it's been so long. it's called["After the Fall"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5230694/chapters/12062717) by red-to-black. it's a Briam zombie apocalypse fic, and it's absolutely wonderful. But it's unfinished, which is infuriating because it's so great and I want to read the rest!  
> Anyway, I hope everyone had happy holidays! See ya next week!


	11. Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so quick thing: if you read chapter 10 the day I posted it, you should go back and reread it. I drastically changed the conversation Scott had with Fiona. Upon revisiting it, I don't think I did Scott's personality right; he was too accepting of it all and...weak. Scott's morals, albeit made less rigid by Stiles in this work, are still not that floppy. So I rewrote it. It's not required reading, but I think it's better, and that it carries his character a little more faithfully.

Scott watched his pack mill around the warehouse with a smile. He could not help the warm feelings – that had nothing to do with the full moon – rushing through his chest. The sounds of Call of Duty echoed off the concrete floor and aluminum walls, convoluted by the voices complaining about being shot, goading someone into shooting someone else, or just talking quietly about something else entirely.

Malia and Mason were currently facing off against Corey and Kira in a Team Deathmatch, and it looked like Malia was carrying her team. And winning. If he were not mistaken, she had yet to die more than twice, and she was currently owning 4500 of their requisite 6000 points to victory. Kira and Corey were growling about catching up from their 3000.

Parish had joined them this time, and he and Lydia were chatting quietly at the fold out table with the snacks. The officer had been training Lydia in hand-to-hand combat, and he knew they had been growing closer. Neither of them would feel the moon's pull, so he doubted any sparks would fly this night. But in the future...He would be unsurprised, despite the age gap.

“Watch out, in the window!”

“Shut up, Liam! Stop cheating!”

“I'm not playing, I can't cheat!”

“Warning someone they're about to die is cheating!”

Scott sighed, a smile fighting to grow on his face.

The pair had returned from their trip the other week different. They had always been inseparable, but when Scott met with them the following Monday at school, they smelled so much like one another he could not have told them apart if his eyes were closed. His nose told him they were together, like he and Stiles were together.

Except actually together.

“Then I guess I won't warn you that _you're_ about to die!”

“Guys, shut up you're distracting-”

“I'd like to see you try, you dumb mutt!” Scott's eyes lifted at the deep throated growl just in time to see his beta lunge at his boyfriend.

“Liam!” Mason screeched as his friend soared over him, tackling Theo off the arm of the couch he had been sitting on. The assault resulted in Mason earning another death.

Liam and Theo rolled around the concrete floor, snarling and snapping at one another. Claws and eyes flashed and Scott heard the distinct sounds of clothing and skin parting under claws, the clack of jaws snapping and the dull thud of limbs impacting one another.

“Fuckshit-”

“Ou-Theo! Not the ribs!”

“All's fai-ow!”

“Give in! Give in!”

“N...nev-ack!” Scott's eyes twitched back to the duo, taking in the chokehold Liam hold Theo in. The beta was under his boyfriend, holding his limbs with his legs while trying to cut off Theo's arms and hiding his face to protect it from the chimera's blind clawing.

“Fine, uncle!” Liam released him the instant Theo choked out the words. Theo lunged away from the beta like a snapped rubber band, sucking in air and collapsing to the ground with their legs still tangled together. Liam rolled up and extracted himself before prowling over to lay above Theo, bracketing his head with his arms.

Scott turned his eyes back to the big screen TV when the kissing noises started.

“I hate you.”

“You're a liar.”

“Fuck you.”

“Okay. Right here?” His lips pursed in a smothered laugh as Theo choked on his spit at the retort, heart stuttering. “Oh, that wasn't an offer.” Scott did laugh then, cutting it off and rising to go stand behind the couch where the other members of his pack were ignoring the duo.

“Fucking hell, Liam.” The noises redoubled and Scott got an idea. Smiling sharply, he reached down into the bag he'd dropped by the couch, fishing out a little, square aluminum packet. He flung it like a playing card at the pair, watching it spin and strike Liam's arm. His beta's eyes jolted up in surprise, then down to see what hit him.

His face burned bright red at the condom next to him.

“Scoooooooott!” Theo looked at what had caused Liam's whine and his jaw dropped before he fell back, laughing wildly. He had to admit, open laughter looked really good on Theo.

His chest twinged painfully as it reminded him of another person that looked beautiful when they laughed without reservation. Despite all the light and fun the rest of the pack brought, His absence was a hole he could never ignore.

Scott left the couch to go grab a coke from the cooler, settling against the wall by himself to keep his sudden ennui to himself. Full moons were always difficult, bringing all his emotions up to the front of his mind and parading them in front of them where they could not be ignored.

The pair making out on the floor nipped and groped at each other for another minute before kissing softly and getting to their feet. They exchanged a couple quiet words before Liam nodded and made his way back to his spot on the arm of the couch.

Theo turned and made his way toward Scott.

His breath tried to catch in his throat as the chimera approached him, but he calmly forced air in and out. Things between them had been easier since Theo and Liam returned, but he figured he would always have residual mistrust of the chimera. Stiles never failed to complain about his continued existence, and although he was sure it was _mostly_ for show at this point, Stiles never let him forget what had almost happened.

“Hey.” He nodded back at the whispered greeting. Theo settled back against the wall next to him, shoulders close but not touching. Scott reminded himself that Theo was a good guy, that Liam – his only true beta, his friend and little brother – was dating and trusted him. He quirked a smile and tilted his face toward the chimera.

“Hey. Having a good night?” Theo nodded. Scott quirked and eyebrow as Theo's heart picked up slightly, beating quickly a couple times before he inhaled and exhaled to steady it. The chimera turned sideways to face him more, his face melting into something Scott had only seen before on his own mom.

“I am. But...” It was like when his mom knew he was hurting. Theo even bore the same scent, a kind of mushy, chocolatey, flowery scent.

It looked like kindness. Like understanding.

“But you could be too.” His voice was a whisper, almost too quiet for Scott to hear right next to him. What was he getting at? His confusion clearly showed on his face, because Theo continued without prompting. “We're okay here. You should go be with Stiles.” Scott's eyes widened, flickering over to the pack to see if they had heard.

They played on, oblivious to Theo's whispered words.

How did he know? No one should have known about Stiles, that his best friend had never really left. His gaze sharpened and returned when Theo snorted softly.

“Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone. Not even Liam. I...” He breathed again before recapturing Scott's gaze. His eyes were as soft as his smile. “I get it. Trust me, Scott. If anyone could understand, it's me.”

“How...?” Theo snorted again, but even his typical smirk was soft. He quietly marveled at how different Theo's expressions were from when he first returned, when he was just playing at being nice.

“It's not hard to see if you're as used to reading people and situations as I am. He disappears after performing some dark ritual, and you're not heartbroken. A powerful, disguised figure kills the Doctors and you don't give a shit who they are. Liam's mom gets a whole bunch of power that isn't from Deaton, and you don't bat an eye.

“Remember, I studied you guys. You would have reacted worse to all of those if you didn't know exactly what was going on. Exactly _who_ was responsible.”

He had no words. Theo had figured out the one secret he'd tried to keep, and he had done it after only being with them for a couple months. Had Lydia figured it out? She was the smartest person he knew. Had Liam? His beta was closer to him than the others. Malia? She had always been able to see right through excuses and lies. Theo scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Relax. No one else knows. Or, if they do, they don't care either.” Scott shuddered out a breath. He should stay. He should stay with his pack, enjoy their company. Keep them safe.

But Stiles.

“Go. We'll be fine. You do so much for us, Scott. For me. Take something for yourself.” He tried to keep Theo's words from getting to him. He knew he should stay, should keep watch.

But Stiles.

“You just want me gone so you can corrupt Liam out of the alpha's eye.” Theo snickered.

“Please. I corrupt him under _his mother's_ nose. You don't scare me after that.” Scott chuckled and pushed away from the wall.

“Fine. You win, I'll go.” Theo smirked at him and pushed away as well. His hand clapped Scott's shoulder, squeezing lightly.

“I'll cover for you. Don't worry.”

“Surprisingly...I don't.” It was true. He...trusted Theo. Tonight. At least for tonight. He had earned that much. “Thanks, Theo.” The chimera smiled and walked back toward the group, sliding up behind Liam and settling his chin on the beta's shoulder.

Leaving his bag – he might be back tonight, and if not he could retrieve it tomorrow – Scott slipped out the back door. He flinched at the electronic bell that signaled his departure.

“Where's Scott going?”

“Is he okay?”

“What's going on?”

“Chill, guys.” he smiled as Theo broke over the pack's questions. “His mom forgot dinner, and you know what a momma's boy he is.”

“Please,” Liam scoffed. “It's not like you _wouldn't_ go running if my mom asked you to bring her something.”

The rest of the discussion faded away as he broke into a run, a smile on his face. He thought briefly that he should be concerned at how quickly his pack had believed Theo's lie...But decided it was fine. Maybe he should care more that Theo could lie to an entire pack of sensitive creatures. He would worry about it later.

The forest was alive around him. The moon shone down, igniting the blood in his veins. His feet pounded on the earth as he ran, soft dirt squishing and twigs pulling at him. Crickets sang and fireflies hummed quietly. A few rodents fled through the underbrush at his approach, and he spooked a deer leaping over the hollow it had decided to nap in.

The Nemeton _crooned_ as he broke into the clearing. Power washed over and through him like hug, welcoming him back. Shoots of grass and flowers blossomed in the loam at the base of the massive trunk. Sprigs projected from its sides, and Scott could no longer see over the top. The great tree truly was being revived, just as Stiles had said he intended. This place that for so long had been a source of pain for them, was healing.

Piercing his palm, Scott laid a bloody palm on the rough bark. “Stiles,” he called out into the ether. The name echoed to his senses, bouncing off walls of power he could not see, carrying through channels he could never touch.

“Sup, wolfman? Shouldn't you be babysitting?” Scott whirled around to face his best friend, drinking in the crossed arms, the smirk, his eyes glittering in the moonlight. His hair was damp, and Stiles smelled like his shampoo and body wash, so he had likely just gotten out of the shower. Scott strode forward and wrapped him in a hug, pulling him tight to his chest and grinning stupidly when Stiles' arms came up around him and squeezed just as tight.

“Seriously, what's up? You never come on full moons.” He shook his head minutely and buried his face in Stiles' neck.

“I just missed you. I...I wanted you there.” Stiles stiffened and he rushed ahead. “I know, I know you can't come back yet. It's okay, I know. I just...needed you too. Everyone's happy, playing Call of Duty. Theo and Liam are probably banging each other in the school bus, Lydia and Parish are probably kanoodling by now.”

“Lydia and Parish? Huh. Cute.” He pulled back and grinned, keeping a firm grip on Stiles.

“I know, right? They're adorable.”

“And they were all cool with you just taking off?” He shrugged.

“Theo covered for me. Said he'd keep Liam out of trouble.” Stiles grimaced. “I know you don't like him...but...”

“Nah, it's fine. He's...he's good for your little beta. And Fiona loves him, so it's whatever. You, however,” Scott groaned and dropped his head back onto Stiles' shoulder. “You she does not love so much after your little showdown over Liam the other week.”

“I knoooowww I just...”

“Oh, no. Dude. She totally deserved it. I told her off too.”

“She tried to do something to me.” Stiles snorted.

“Like she could.” Wait, what? Is that why...? He pulled back and tilted his head, asking Stiles to elaborate. He shrugged. “One of the clauses in our pact was 'no power can be wielded to harm those I hold dear for any reason.' Which means like, you and my dad.” A tear pricked Scott's eye and he chuffed a laugh and dropped his face to blink at the ground. “What, you thought I was gonna give a fucking demon's powers to an overprotective mom and _not_ give you blanket immunity? As if, Scotty.”

He leaned up and kissed Stiles softly. There were not really words he could use to express himself just then, so it would have to do.

“You wanna come back to my place for the night?”

“Wait, your place?” Stiles laughed.

“Yeah, I've got a place. Where did you think I was staying?”

“I...had no idea. Some etheric void where you could keep an eye on things and appear the instant you were needed?” Stiles stepped away from Scott's hold to fold over, laughing so hard his knees gave out. Scott pursed his lips, trying not to join in the laughter. It was pretty ridiculous, and if he had thought about it for more than a second he probably would have realized there was no way Stiles did not have a real place to live.

“Scott, Scott, Scott. Like I could spend a _week_ without internet, or a shower. A day, even! An 'etheric void.' God, it's a good thing you're pretty.” Scott laughed and kicked ineffectually at his friend. Stiles just grabbed his foot and pulled it. Scott obediently dropped to the soft ground and then fell forward, wrapping his arms around Stiles and tackling him gently into the dirt. “No, fuckin! I just showered!” He silenced more protests with his lips, kissing Stiles and pushing all the love and affection he could through his face.

“Come on, show me where you're slumming.”

“How bout I show you where _you're_ slumming for the night, buckaroo?”

“Ugh, my mom calls me buckaroo.”

“Kinky.” Scott grimaced and licked Stiles face, earning a spray of spit in his own face when Stiles spluttered and spit everywhere. “You're disgusting.”

“Shut up. Show me your place and I'll make it up to you.” Stiles finished wiping off his face and stuck his tongue out, holding Scott's eyes. He flared them red just before ducking down to nip gently at the offending tongue.

“Pizza and Mt. Dew, Call of Duty, the new Thor movie, and sex. Not necessarily in that order, and not necessarily one at a time.” Stiles stared at him, eyes wide and a smile growing on his face. They were suddenly laying on a hard floor, in a place much warmer than it was outside.

“You sure know how to woo a man.”

“Duh, you're my best friend. Not like it's hard.”

“That's where you're wrong, Scotty.” He rolled his eyes and chuckled. Stiles rolled to his feet, pulling Scott up with him and swooping in for another kiss. He pressed them close and Scott growled low in his throat.

“I can see that. Let's officially change the order of events.”

“Should we have pizza at the same time? Or Thor, so we can imagine he's here too?” Scott gaped. “I could probably make a solid illusion of Chris Hemsworth. We could-ack!” Scott pushed him back onto the bed nearby and leaped forward, landing over and settling on top of the lanky boy.

“No Thor. Just you.” He leaned in for a kiss, catching Stiles lips and cradling his face. He would never get sick of this. “I love you.” Hands rose to tangle in his hair, pulling his face away so Stiles could just look at him with a smile.

“I love you too.” Scott narrowed his eyes when Stiles pursed his lips mischievously. He jumped when a deep voice sounded behind him.

“I love you as well, brother!” Chris Hemsworth, decked out in Thor garb with long hair and Mjolnir, bellowed cheerily from the computer chair. He rose to his feet and walked toward them. “Come, let us make love with one another in glorious-” Scott threw a tennis ball from the desk and turned back to Stiles with a glare, made ineffective by the smile he knew he was failing to hide.

“You're the worst.” Stiles grinned up at him in response.

“You love me anyway.”

“Yeah, I do.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was kinda short, but this is the final chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it! It's kind of just light and fluffy, tying together some ends to leave it open-ended, but resolved. I will admit that I'm not terribly satisfied by it, but I guess that's what happens when you start writing something without knowing where it's going. I made Stiles too powerful for there to be real conflict, which I'm learning is kinda necessary for a really compelling story. I don't like hurting my babies, and it's hard for me to create conflict. IRL, I'm very much a "go with the flow, what happens happens and there's no point reacting emotionally" kind of person, which I'm sure is reflected in my writing.   
> But most of all, this work was an exercise in a different writing style for me. It was fun to write, and I hope it was fun to read. I tried to make the character's points of view feel different, in the way they experience the events of the story. Let me know if it worked, and if not how you think I could do it better in the future! I like being good at things, and I know I'm not perfect, so I'm very willing to accept some constructive criticism.  
> Keep an eye out for other one shots or additions to this universe! No promises, but I'm sure I'll write something in the future as ideas come to me. I'm very impulsive. ;)


End file.
